Popstar Macy
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS Macy has become a popstar now and is going on a summer tour and invites the gang to go with her what does this tour have in store for them? rated just in case read and review! Summary sucks story is better Macy/Nick
1. concert

_Hey, hey, hey! So, here is a new story, and today I am really bored so I thought I would start on this so yea! If you peoples want me to undate then review afterwards please! Okay so here it is you guys I hope you like it!_

_Disclamer: I own nothing!_

Macy took another deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She was about to on stage and perform her concert. Yep, Macy Misa was a popstar now, and she was on her own tour. When she helped the boys with their song their producer liked her so much he decided to give her a demo, and a tour. (prtend Macy can sing and the boys never had tolie to her) Everybody loved her music. She was making it to the top of the charts. She was almost done with her tour now. She only had a week left. Then she was off for two weeks to finish her finals for school. Then she was off to do her summer tour.

"Macy are you ready," Macy's mom, Denise, asked.

"As ready as I am ever gonna be," Macy answered coming out of the dressing room.

"You know that this concert will be on live t.v. right?" Denise asked, and Macy nodded.

"They talk to me a little before the show, film the whole show, and then give me an interview after the show," Macy repeated the plan, and her mother nodded.

"Did you tell Stella and the guys to watch," Macy asked hopeful, and her mom nodded. Macy smiled in relief.

"Oh, here is the famous Macy Misa," a women came up to them holding a mic, and had a camra guy with her, she was the interviewer.

"Yea," Macy answered shyly.

"Are you ready, we need you to say 'Hi' tp Amercia," she said, and Macy nodded. She tugged at the bottom of her vest. Macy was wearing a black sports bra with a black vest over it (you really couldn't tell Macy was wearing a sports bra). The vest she was wearing was the shorter kind and you could some skin between the vest and Macy's low cut light wash jeans that were ripped at the knees. She also had on black high heel boots that came just below her knees. Her hair was also pin straight, and she had on some make-up.

_(with Joe, Stella, Nick, and Kevin at the fire house)_

"Joe hurry up, Macy's concert is getting ready to come on," Stella yelled from her spot on the couch. Joe came in with a bowl of popcorn. He passed it to Stella who smiled sweetly at him, and he rolled his eyes. He ploped himself down by Stella, Kevin sat beside Stella, and Nick was sitting in the chair by the couch. Nick turned on the t.v.

"Look there she is," Kevin said and everyone else shhhed him. On the t.v it showed Macy.

_(with Macy)_

"I am here with Macy Misa getting ready before she goes on to perform, Macy," the woman said turning to Macy. Macy waved.

"Hey America," Macy said nervously.

"So, are you excited to give up there," she asked pointing to the stage. Macy nodded.

"Yep, I am all ready pumed," Macy said, and then her band was moitoning her over to where they were standing off to the side, "um, I have to go, see you after the show," Macy waved.

"Oh, can we come see what you and your band do before you go on," the interviewer asked.

"Sure, come on," Macy said unsure. They walked over and the bass player nodded to the camra.

"What are they doing," he asked.

"They wanted to see what we do before we go on," she answered, and he nodded.

"Nice of you to join us," the drumer said smirking. Macy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, and punched him in the arm.

"Stop it you two. Come on lets pray," the bass player, Josh, cut in.

"Okay," they all coursed. Their all put their arms on each others sholders, and formed a circle. They prayed, and then started chanting moving left then right, left then right, getting faster.

"Never Down, Never Down, Never Down, NEVER DOWN," they yelled and broke apart. (Never Down was the name of the band)

"Let's go guys," Macy said as her band ran out onto the stage. She grabbed her mic, and was ready to run out on stage. She turned and faced the camra, and waved then ran out on stage. The interviewer and the camra guys run on to the frnt of the stage.

"How's everybody doing to night," Macy asked into the mic, and the crowd screamed.

"Okay, tonight I would like to make a dedication to Joe Lucus and Stella Malone this ones for you," Macy said and the music started to her song 'Halo' (Halo is by Beyonce)

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby, they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make up a sound_

(Macy is dancing as she sings)

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing inthe light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakended_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's a risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's writen all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see you halo halo halo _Macy bent down in front of the camra and pointed it out towards the crowd to show a sign that said: JELLA 4EVER! Macy brought the camra back to face her and she winked in it so Joe and Stella would see.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the ony one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risk that I'm taking'_

_I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surronded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's writen all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see you halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_halo halo_

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now_

_I'm surronded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see you halo halo hao_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo_

_I can see your halo halo halo_

"Okay so that was Halo," Macy said and the crowd screamed again, "so now I would like to make another dedication to Kevin Lucus, here we go," she said and the music started to her song Sound of Madness (it's really by Shinedown)

_Yeah, I get it, you're an outcast_

_Always under attack, always comming in last_

_Bringing up the past, no one owes you anything_

_I think you need a shotgun blast, a kick in the ass_

_So, paraniod, watch your back_

_Oh my, here we go_

_Another lose cannon gone bi-polar_

_Slipped down, couldn't get much lower_

_Ouicksand's got no sense of humor_

_I'm still laughing like hell_

_You think that by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry I'm gonna believe_

_You've been infected by a social disease_

_Well, then take your medicine_

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?_

_I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality_

_If there's an afterlife then it'll set you free_

_But I'm not gonna part the seas_

_You're a self-fulfilling prophecy_

_You think that by crying to me_

_Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe_

_You've been infected by a social disease_

_Well, then take your medicine_

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain _

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself?_

_I created the sound of madness, wrote the book on pain_

_Somehow I'm still here to explain_

_That the darkest hour never comes in the night_

_You can sleep with a gun_

_When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself_

_(repeat chorus)_

_When you gonna wake up and fight for yourself (repeat 3 times)_

"Thank you," Macy said as the crowd cheered, "so this next song isn't one of our song's it's a JONAS song, and it is dedicated to Nick Lucus," she said and the crowd went wild. She sang Just Friends (really by Jonas Brothers). She finished the concert and ran off stage. Soon enough the interviewer showed up.

"That was great Macy," she said.

"Thanks," Macy replied.

"So, let's go into your dressing room and get to the interview," she said pushing Macy torwards her dressing room.

_Okay so that s all for now it will get better trust me but you people need to do your part and review! tell me what you think! the faster you review the faster i undate!_


	2. interview

_Hey so lots of people are alerting this story , and one reviewed so think you to ersy, Aipom4, xopeaceQTx13, chic4nick, angelzlovely, fancifulgeek, angel in pink, Mizuko Renka thanks you guys, and please review!! ok so this is the interview and i hope yo like it review please i really want to know what you think! _

_Disclamer: I own nothing!!!!_

Macy sat in a chair, and the interviewer, Jane (now I choose to give her a name haha), sat on the couch. While the camra man stayed standing. (interview is on live t. well)

(Q means question, and A means answer)

Q asked by Jane: So, Macy what's it like being on tour away from your friends?

A answered by Macy: Oh, gosh. Okay, well, I love what I'm doing now, but I miss my friends. I mean I love performing, and I'm living my dream, but it's hard being away from my friends. I don't really have alot of time to talk to them, and all, but I make it work. I just really don't know how Joe, Kevin, and Nick do it. I mean they go on tour, have concerts, and interviews, and still find a good amount of time to call me and Stella and talk to us. I just don't get how they do it.

Q asked by Jane: Oh, thats right your friends with JONAS! What do you look to them as, like friends, best friends, boyfriend? (Macy blushes at the word boyfriend)

A answered by Macy: Uh,um, well. Okay lets start with Joe-Joe is like a big brother to me, you know like the kind of brother that annoys the crap out of but you love anyway because hes always there for you. Yea, thats Joe. Kevin is like a big brother to me as well, like the kind that really protective over you, and does what ever you want, well, yea, thats Kevin. Nick is like my best friend. I mean he is protective over me, and teases me too but it's differnent then Joe and Kevin. I've gotten really close to him in the past months, and everything so yea.

Q asked by Jane: So, your not dating any of them.

A answered by Macy: No

Q asked by Jane: Do you like any of them?

A answered by Macy: Um, thats kind of weird to answer on live t.v. but I can honsetly say that I do not like any of them. (maybe she loved one of them hint hint wink wink)

Q asked by Jane: Okay, well, what do you think about your friends?

A answered by Macy: Well Stella is my best girl friend and she is awsome! You have not see her with a needle and a sewing kit! Joe, well, I think hes annoying, but he can be nice, but he just needs to tell Stella that he likes her and move on! Kevin is like a teady bear hes really nice and so sweet he just sees the good in everything! Nick is really stuborn, but most of the time hes really nice, sweet, caring, sometimes when he don't fix his hair on saturday morning hes pretty cute.

Q asked by Jane: Did you just call Nick Lucus cute?

A answered by Macy: Yes (Macy blushes)

"Alright well thats all the time we have today," Jane said into the camra.

"Bye America," Macy said waving into the camra and the camra turned off.

(with Stella, Joe, Nick, Kevin)

"Did she just say I was annoying," Joe asked.

"Did she just say I was a teady bear," Kevin asked.

"Did she just say that Joe likes me," Stella asked.

"Did she just say she thought I was cute," Nick asked.

"Okay first Joe she did say you were annoying, Kevin she said you were a teady bear, and Nick she said you were cute," Stella said to the boys.

"And Stella she said Joe likes you," Nick said smirking.

"The question is-is it true," Stella asked turning torwards Joe. He rubbed the back of his neck neverously.

"Well, uh, I um, I kind of, er," Joe stuttered, a first.

"Yes," Stella pushed bitting her lip. Nick and Kevin went upstairs to give to two lovebirds some time alone.

"No, Stella, I don't like you," Joe said and Stella felt the tears in her eyes, "I love you," he said, and Stella's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-you do," Stella asked, and Joe nodded.

"Do you feel the same," Joe asked getting nervous again.

"I-I love you too," she said slowly.

"Okay so will you be my girlfriend," Joe asked. Stella nodded yes.

"Okay so can I kiss you," Joe asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you even have to ask," Stella said in the same low voice Joe used. He leaned in and his lips touched hers. He pushed down harder, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for an entrace. She opened her mouth just slightly, and Joe pushed his tongue in, and Stella moaned. One of his hands slid into her hair, and he pulled her closer. They made out until air was needed. They pulled back and Joe rested his head on hers.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Stella replied smiling. They talked for 3 more hours with Joe stealing kisses every now and then. Kevin, and Nick came down with their hands over their eyes.

"Are you guys done or are my eyes going to burn out of my sockets," Nick asked from the stairs. Joe laughed.

"Your good," he said and Nick and Kevin removed their hands from their eyes.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to call Macy," Nick asked. Joe and Stella nodded. Nick sat the phone down on the table, dailed Macy's number, and put the phone on speaker. It rang twice.

"Hello," a tired sounding Macy answered.

"Hey Mace, did we wake you up," Nick asked.

"No, it's okay, whats up," Macy asked.

"Nothing much, we saw your concert and interview on t.v.," Joe said.

"Really what did you guys think," Macy asked excited.

"It was awsome we loved the dedications," Stella said.

"Oh, and you got Joe and Stella to admit their feels after that interview," Kevin stated.

"Really it worked, yes, I knew it would," Macy said.

"You planned to said that," Joe asked shocked.

"Yep, I wanted you two to get together all ready, gosh it took forever," Macy said sighing.

"Do you really think I am a teady bear, Mace," Kevin asked.

"Yea, remember that one time I fell asleep on you, well, when I woke up I found out that you were really comfortable," Macy said with a little laugh.

"Oh, okay," Kevin said happily.

"Do you really think that I am annoying," Joe asked.

"Yes, sometimes anyway," Macy answered, and Joe shrugged.

"Do you really think I am cute," Nick asked.

"Well, yea, really when your hair is all messy, and you look like you just woe up and you hardly notice I'm there," Macy said laughing, and Nick blushed.

"So, are you coming home in a week," Stella asked hopeful.

"Well, funny story," Macy said nervously.

"Mace, you have to come back we miss you," Nick whinned.

"Just go answer your door," Macy said.

"What," they all asked confused.

"Just do it I have a suprise for you, oh, gotta go love ya bye," Macy said and then hung up. Nick shrugged.

"Let's go get the door," Nick said and they all got up and walked to the door, "but I don't understand why she would send us a present at midnight," Nick muttered.

They all got to the door and opened it slowly and they were all shock to see...

_Okay I am stopping there mostly because I am tired and want to go to bed but I thought I should finish this chapter! yes I left a cliffy so if you want to know what was at their door review and tell me, the sooner you guys review the sooner I update! thanks again to everyone who read it and alerted it and reviewed it, reviews are loved! please tell me you love it or something tell me what you think please! thanks again you guys!!! _


	3. coming home

_Whatz up my peeps! Okay so thank you guys so much for the reviews, and alerts! THANKS! So, yea I hope you guys like this chapter please review and tell me what you think I need to know!_

_Disclamer: I own notihng!_

They all got to the door, and opened it slowly, and they were all shock to see Macy standing there. She was wearing dark gray sweat pants, a dark blue tank top, and a black one over it. Her hair was up in a high messy bun, and she had a head band in it. She was also wearing short socks, and open toed, adis, sandals.

"Hey guys," she said and gave a small wave, "um, my manger said I could have the rest of the week off so, I came here," Macy said, and nobody said anything, she got neverous. Nick was the first to move. He reached out his hand and poked Macy. Macy stared at him like WTF.

"Guys it's really me," Macy said, and they attacked her with hugs.

"Omg Mace, I missed you," Stella said hugging Macy.

"I missed you too, all of you," Macy said hugging the boys.

"Here come in," Kevin said moving out of the way. Macy came in.

"Sorry I'm here really late," Macy said sitting on the couch.

"No problem," Nick said sitting down by her.

"I'm so glad your here," Joe said and everyone turned to face him.

"Really," Macy asked. Joe nodded.

"So, I can get you back for calling me annoying," Joe said, and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Joe put me down," Macy said, but Joe didn't put her down, "you know, from this angle, your butt's kinda big," she said, and everybody laughed, even Joe.

"If you fart I swear to god," Macy trailed off and Joe put her down on Nick's lap.

"Thank you," she said. Everybody looked at her, "what," she asked confused.

"Mace, your, uh, sitting on me," Nick said. Macy turned a little to look at Nick.

"Your point," Macy asked.

"Well, isn't akward," Kevin asked. Macy shook her head 'no'.

"I'm not that heavy he'll live," Macy said leaning back into Nick.

"Fine, but only because you just got back," Nick said sighing. Macy smiled.

"Thank you, plus I am to tried to move," she said. Everybody laughed.

"Oh, I have another suprise for you," Macy said sitting up straight and smiling.

"What is it," Joe asked.

"Okay,well, you know how you guys are off for the summer," she asked and the boys nodded, "yea, well, my mom talked to your guys' parents, and Stella's parents, and they said if you wanted to you all can come on tour with me," she said, still smiling.

"Count me in," Stella said.

"If Stella goes I go," Joe said.

"This is gonna be so much fun, I'm in," Kevin said, and everbody turned to Nick.

"Do you wanna go, Nick," Macy asked, bitting down on her lip.

"Duh," Nick said, "you don't even have to ask," he stated and everybody cheered.

"Macy this is going to be so much fun," Stella said, and Macy nodded.

"Yea, I know," Macy said.

"Mace, wheres your band? Were are we gonna sleep on tour? What about band?," Kevin asked.

"Um, right now my band is at he hotel their gonna stay their for the next two weeks, You all are gonna share my tour bus, without my mom, and the band and my mom are shareing one," she said answering all the questions.

"Mace, when do you have to go," Stella said sadly.

"Oh, mom said it was okay if I just satyed here, if that okay with you guys," Macy said looking at the boys.

"Of course, Mace," Kevin said and Macy smiled.

"Man, I do not want to go to school tomorrow," Macy said changeing the subject.

"Yea, I know, we should probably go to sleep," Stella said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Were do I sleep," Macy asked.

"Um, well, let's see Joe is sleeping on his bed, I am sleeping in my bunk, Stella is gonna have to share a bed with Joe because my other bunks have clothes on them, so, you can share with Nick," Kevin explained.

"Okay, um, Nick is it okay if I share with you," Macy asked turning to Nick.

"Yea, I don't care," Nick said.

"Stella you have clothes here, and I can wear some of your clothes, right," Macy asked. Stella nodded.

"Yea, Mace," she said.

"Okay then let's go to bed, night guys," Kevin said, as he went to his bunk and went to sleep.

"Night," Joe said walking to his bed.

"Sweet dreams," Stella said.

"Good night," Nick said and walked to his bed.

"Night everybody," Macy said. She walked over to Nick's bed and laid down. She turned a little but finally got comfortable. Everyone was asleep except Macy. Nick suddenly rolled over and was really close to Macy, she froze. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself. He was doing it subconciously. Macy tryed to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held on tighter. She sighed. She could just wake him up, but then it would be akward, so that was out. She didb't know what to do so she tryed to forget it, and she found out that laying there in Nick's arms felt really, really good. She relaxed, and leaned into him. She finally fell asleep.

Nick woke up that morning to see Macy sleeping in his arms. He smiled to himself. He didn't want her to freak out when she woke up, so, he tryed to pull his arms from around her waist. Then he realized that her hands were holding his arms in place. He smiled again. He tryed, yet again, to pull his arms back but Macy tightened her grip. He had no choice but to wake her up. He shook her gently. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning beautiful," Nick said. She smiled at the name. Most people would think their dating by the way they talk to each other, but really they were just like that.

"Mornin' cutie," Macy replied. She sat up and let go of his arms.

"You go wake up Stella and Joe, and I'll wake up Kevin," Nick said standing up. Macy nodded and walked over to Joe's bed. She crawled up the bed and laid in between Joe and Stella. She laid on her back and put one hand on Joe, and the other on Stella, and pushed them off the bed.

"Ow, Joe!"

"Ow, Stella!" Joe and Stella said at the same time. They stood up, and saw Macy laying on the bed wiht a smirk on her face.

"Macy," they both growled.

"Nick their up," Macy called and Nick and Kevin came in.

"Good, let's go we need to get ready for school," he said walking way to get ready. Everyone get dressed, and ate breakfast. Macy was a little worried about school. She was afraid that people would treat her differnently because she was famous, and she just wanted to 'keep it real' that the guys did. She knew it was going to be hard though, but she thought she could do it. She really hoped she was right.

As Macy walk into school with her friends she had worry writen all over her face.

_Okay so thats the third chapter I hope you guys liked it, and next chapter is probably going to have the start on the tour in it but I'm not sure yet! pleas tell me if you like it, loved it, hated it, disliked it, whatever! please review and tell me what you think! Thanks to you people who alerted and reviewed thanks and review!_


	4. school

_Whatz up people! here is a new chapter tell me if you like it in a review! please review after and tell me what you think of this chapter!_

_Disclamer:I own nothing (still)_

As Macy walked into school with her friends she had worry writen all over her face. She walked in between Stella and Nick. Nick glanced down at her and saw that she was worried. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It'll be okay, Mace," he whispered. Macy nodded, and gave him an weak smile. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Mace!" someone said.

"Hi." someone else said.

"Hello." another person said.

"Can I have your atuograph," a girl asked.

"Sure, Jenny," Macy said signing the pad Jenny held out.

"Omg, you know my name," she said. Macy gave her an confused look.

"Jenny we've know each other since pre-school, and your on my swim team," Macy said slowly.

"But still your famous now," she said. Then she just walked away.

"Is that going to happen alot," Macy asked the guys.

"Yea, it might," Joe said sheepishly. Macy hung her head.

"I wanted to come back to my normal life," Macy said. They guys laughed and her head snapped up.

"What!?" she asked hotly. The boys shut it.

"We, um, Mace, uh, your not going to get your normal life back," Nick stuttered, "it comes with the fame."

"I guess your right sorry I snapped at you," she said sighing.

"It's okay," Kevin said.

"Yea, it's just it's my time of th month, and all, so, I guess-just- yea," she finished lamely.

"Hey it's okay, we understand if you get a little hormal at times," Joe said. Macy glarded at him.

"I am not hormal," Macy said firmly.

"Whatever you say, hormal," Joe said rolling his eyes. Macy was fuming. She shook off Nick's arm from her shoulder, and walked over, and in front of Joe. She got up in his face.

"What part of it's my time of the mouth did you not understand," she asked poking his chest. He gulped loudly.

"Uh, well, um, I, er, I understand, uh, all of it," Joe stuttered.

"Then don't you dare push me," she threatened. Joe nodded numbly. She turned and walked away. The rest of the gang followed. The rest of Macy's day went by with people coming up to her asking for atuographs, pictures, cds, concert ticket, and strangely enough a lock of her hair. She found out that she even had her on fan site. By the end of the day she was so tired she thought that she was going to pass out. The final bell had rung and Macy and her friends were out to the school parking lot.

"Guys I just wanted to say I am so sorry," Macy said and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"It's okay Mace we know it's your time of the month," Joe said patting her on the back. She slapped it away.

"Not that," she growled. Joe back away and hid behind Stella, and Stella just rolled her eyes.

"Then what," Nick asked.

"For be that," she said as she pointed to the crowd of girls watching them. They laughed.

"It's okay Mace, we won't kill you for it," Nick said getting into the car.

"Thanks," she muttered under her breath. And got in with Nick, and everone else got in the back. Nick was driving and Macy was in the passanger side with Stella behind her, then Joe, and then Kevin.

"Macy why were you acting all bitchy today," Keivn asked cuz' he really didn't get it before.

"Because I wanted to act bitchy," Macy answered and Nick scoffed, "do you want something Nick," she spat out the words.

"No," Nick answer a little scared. Macy smirked. Stella leaned over Joe to Kevin and told him to just forget it, and Kevin nodded. Macy hoped that everyone at school would go back to normal over the next to weeks, and guess what about half the school didn't. Macy was finally done with, the weirdos at school, finals, and boys trying to hook up with her. Which for some reason Nick was completely protective over her the whole time. She thought it was pretty hot. Every single time a guy would even look at her a wrong way Nick would come up and tell the guy to leave her alone or else. Then he would throw a protective arm around her shoulders and drag her away, and he would glare at the guy until they turned the corner.

She also thought it was funny, but she never said anything about it. She was glad she had a friend like him. Although she didn't want him as a friend...she wanted him to be more. Sadly she knew it could never be because he didn't feel the same way...or did he. Macy was putting the last of her things on the tour bus. It was finally summer, and she passed her finals as did Stella, Joe , Nick, and Kevin. She got on the bus and the driver drove to the guys house to pick them, and Stella up. The tour bus parked in the drive way and she stepped off to see a waiting Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Stella.

"Come on guys," Macy called, and they all loaded their stuff on to the bus. Stella and Macy were all sitting on the couches in the front getting ready to leave when Stella stood up.

"Mace, can I talk to you outside," Stella asked pointing to the bus doors.

"Sure," Macy replied standing up.

"Where are you two going," Joe asked as the guys came up from the back on the bus.

"Uh, just had to get something we forgot," Stella said, and Macy gave her a confused look, but nodded away.

"Like what we got everything," Nick said.

"Cokes," Stella said.

"Got them," Joe said.

"Extra pillows," she tried.

"Got those too," Kevin said.

"Water," she tried again.

"Yep," Nick said.

"Extra sheets," she said.

"Yep," Joe said.

"Tampons," Macy said, and the guys crined.

"No, nope, didn't get those," Nick said shaking his head.

"Okay then Mace let's go," Stella said dragging Macy off the bus.

"What did you want to talk about, why didn't you just tell me on the bus when we were alone, and why didn't you tell the guys we were going to talk," Macy asked and in a rush.

"Okay well, I didn't tell you on the bus because the guys may hear us, and if I told the guys that I wanted to talk to you about something they would bug us until we told them, and I need to ask you something," she said in a rush as well.

"Okay...what do you want to ask me," Macy asked slowly.

"Do you like Nick," Stella asked. Macy froze.

"No," she answered honesty. Stella eyed her best friend.

"Do you love him," she asked slowly.

"Yes," Macy whispered, "but please don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry I won't, come on let's get back on the bus," Stella said turning and heading torwards the doors.

"Um, what about the tampons," Macy asked, and Stella turned back around.

"Right I have some in my bag that I put under the bus so we can just say we put them in that bag," Stella said, and Macy nodded and they got back on the tour bus and sat down.

"Did you get it," Joe asked sitting by Stella and wrapping an arm around her.

"Yea, we put them in my bag under the bus," she answered pecking him on the lips lightly. Macy smiled at the couple.

The bus suddenly started moving, and the tour began.

_Okay you guys so thats the next chapter please review and tell me what you think please! the faster you review the faster i update!_


	5. authers' note IMPORANT!

Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated! My computer is messed up right now so updates are going so get slow until I can get it fixed! For right now I am going to use my family computer so yea I get wanted to tell you guys updates are slowing down for a little while I will try to update asap! expect a chapter by end of this coming weekend! Sorry again!


	6. tour begins

_Hey you guys hope you like the last chapter! I am not really happy right now because my high school swim team's practice starts monday, don't get my wrong I love swimming, it's my facorite sport, I just don't like practicing. Oh, well anywyas here is another chapter I hope you guys like it and please review and tell me what you think!_

_Disclamer:I own nothing (only if disney woule let me, but then again that probable wouldn't be a good idea lol!!! haha!!!)_

The bus suddenly started moving, and the tour began.

"Good cause I didn't want to see those everytime I go to the bathroom," Kevin said sighing in relief. Nick just shook his head in disbelief, and Joe laughed a little. Deep down the two younger brothers felt the same way not that they would amit it.

"Anyways, Mace, what city are we going to first," Nick asked, and everyone turned to look at Macy.

"Um, we go to Miami first," Macy said.

"Awsome can we go to the beach," Stella asked.

"Sure, we'll be their tomorrow so we'll go then," Macy said and Stella nodded.

"Where do we go after that," Kevin asked.

"Uh, we'll take the jet to L.A," Macy said.

"You have a priavte jet," Joe asked shocked.

"Yea, don't you guys have one," Macy asked.

"Well, yea, but it took us a year before we got one," Nick said, "how'd you get one so soon."

"I asked," she answered, "I've always wanted one so I asked, if you guys asked sooner then you guys would have had one sooner," she said simply. Nick just rolled his eyes.

"I think it's cool you have a jet," Stella said putting an arm around Macy's shoulders, "so what color is it?"

"Girls," Nick scoffed, and Macy threw a pillow at him, and it hit him. He playfully glared at her.

"It's blue," she answered Stella's question, and Stella nodded.

"Blue, you have a blue jet," Nick asked.

"It's my favorite color," Macy said. Nick nodded.

"Mine too," he said. (aww they have something in comon)

"It's nice to be back on tour again," Kevin said.

"Yea, this is exactly like our tour excpect different," Joe said. (I say that all the time about stuff) Everyone laughed.

"Yea, this time your on my tour," Macy said recovering from her laughter.

"Yea," Joe said sighing and they all sighed with him.

"So, what do we do now," Kevin asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do," Macy asked.

"How am I to know," Kevin asked.

"Uh, well, er, nevermind, anybody got any ideas," Macy ased and everyone shook their heads no.

"Macy do you have any ideas," Nick asked.

"Well...do you guys want to hear my new song," Macy asked slowly. They all started smiling and nodded, even Nick.

"What's it called," Stella asked.

"Party in the USA," Macy replied. (really the song is by Miley Cyrus it's a really cool song)

"Cool, let's hear it," Joe said. Macy got her guitar, and sat down on a chair that she pulled from the counter. She started to strum.

_I hoped off the plane LAX_

_With a ream and my cardigan_

_Welcome to the land of fame excess_

_Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jummped in the cab,_

_Here I am for the first time_

_Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign_

_This is all so crazy_

_Everybody seems so famous_

_My tummys turnin an I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_and a Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_and the Jay Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playin my song _

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab_

_Everybody's lookin' at me now_

_Like "whose that chick with the rockin kicks?_

_She gotta be from out of town"_

_So hard with my girls not around me_

_It's definitely not a Nashville party_

_Cause' all I see are stilletos_

_I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune_

_and a Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_and the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up _

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hoppin on a flight (on a flight)_

_Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_

_Something stops me everytime (everytime)_

_The DJ plays my song and I fell alright_

_So I put my hands up _

_They're playin my song_

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playin my song _

_And the butterflys fly away_

_Noddin my head like yea_

_Movin my hips like yea_

_I got my hands up_

_They're playin my song_

_I know I'm gonna be ok_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

_Yea, it's a party in the USA_

She finished the song. Stella, Joe, Kevin, and NIck were nodding their heads along with the song and when Macy ended they started clapping.

"Mace, that was so good," Stella said.

"That was awsome," Kevin said.

"Great song , great song," Joe said clapping.

"Mace, that was amazing," Nick said.

"Thanks guys," Macy said smiling she looked at her watch, "it's late we better go to bed."

"Okay," they all said and got ready for bed. Once everyone was changed and ready for bed they were all standing by the bunk beds waiting for Macy to tell them where to sleep.

"So, there is only three bunks so we're going to share," she said and they nodded, "Kevin your on the top bunk, Joe and Stella I trust you two so you guys share the one under Kevin, I will take the other bottom one, and Nick get the couch," they all nodded excepted for Nick.

"Hey," he said and Macy sighed.

"Okay I'll take the couch," she said turning to Nick.

"No, you won't that couch isn't goo for your back," he said firmly.

"So, where and I gonna sleep Nick," she asked glaring at the curly headed boy.

"Look we're best friends so I don't care to share," he said slowly. Macy frowned at the word friends but the plastered a smile on.

"You sure," she asked, and he nodded. He laid down first and then she did. She turned on her side away from him. Then he turned on his side faceing her back, and wrapped an arm around her. She froze, and turned a little to look back at him.

"To be more comfortable," he said quickly, and she nodded tell him it's okay. He pulled her closer to his body. Macy thought it felt so good, but she knew she could never have him which made it so sad. Macy still didn't relax. Nick moved his head so it was laying on her neck, andhis breath was right in her ear. Macy thought he was asleep doing that, and relaxed and fell asleep, and she will never know that he was awake and did it on purpose.

_Hey so my laptop is fixed Thank the lord! so, I hope you liked this chapter sorry for late update tell me what you think oh and I have a question for you people some people tell me that I am good at Nacy fics so is that true I don't I just wonderin please review hopefully next chapter up by ebd of this come weekend! REVIEW!_


	7. waking up

_Whatz crackin my homiez! Okay i'll stop being stupid anysways sorry this is a kind of late update i got caught up in sleeping over the weekend that i never found the time to write so here is the next chapter and i wanted to tell guys this is most likely going to be one of those longer stories so ye just wanted to ler you guys know and please keep reviewing and telling me if you all like it so i'll stop rambleing and get to the next chapter here you go guys!_

_Disclaimer:I still own nothing which is most likely a good thing (haha)_

Macy woke up in Nick's arms. She smiled to herself as she could hear him lightly snoring. She carefully picked up his arm that was around her, got up, put a pillow in her empty spot, and laid his arm back down over the pillow. Nick pulled the pillow closer to his body, and Macy sighed. She thought of what it would be like to be back in his arms.

_(daydream)_

_Nick had his arms wrapped around Macy, and she sighed. _

_"What is it, babe," he asked. She smiled sotfly._

_"I just love you so much," she said, and he smiled._

_"I love you too," he said and pulled her body closer to his._

_"Your so warm," she said turning in his arms, to face him._

_"I know," he said. She hit him lightly on his chest._

_"Don't turn into Joe," she said pointing a finger at him._

_"I won't, babe, promise," he said and leaned in and lightly kiss her on her lips._

_(end daydream)_

Macy sighed again, and walked to the fornt of the bus where the kitchen. She was always the first one awake. Then Stella would wake up, then Nick, Joe, and Kevin or Joe, Nick, and Kevin would all wake up at the same time. Macy guessed it was some kind of brain wave thing between brothers (or sisters). Like if someone has twins and if one wake up and cries the other one will to, just to see whats wrong with their brother (or sister). She figured it was something like like. Every moring Macy turned on the radio and dance around to get herself woken up, but since everyone was still asleep she chose not to. Just then Stella came in the room rubbing her eyes.

"Moring Mace," she said sleeply. She was wearing sleep pants that had bunnies on them, an old t-shirt that you could clearly tell was Joe's, bunny slippers, her hair was down, and kind of messy, but she still look beauitful. Macy sighed in annoyance.

"How do you manage to just wake up and look beauitful," she asked. Stella looked herself up and down then looked Macy up and down.

"Speak for yourself," she answered. She was wearing white short-shorts that had big purple poke-a-dots on them, a black tank top under a purple tank top the purple on was pulled down so you could see the black one better, white socks that came below her ankles-they made her feet look small and tiny-, her hair was pulled up on the top of her head in a messy bun, and strays on hair fell around her face, framing it. She looked beauitful as well. She just shrugged. Both girls sat down at the small booth made for eating (duh you all propably already know that).

"So, Macy don't you normally turn on the radio and dance around to get youself woken up?" Stella questioned. Macy nodded.

"Yea, but I didn't want to wake you," she answered at the time both girls forgot about the three sleeping boys on the back of the bus.

"Well, I'm awake now, so..." she trailed off.

"So let's turn on the radio," Macy said getting up and turning on the radio. She turned it up loud, and she and Stella she dancing. The song was 'She Got a Donk' by Soulja Boy. The girls swung their hips around, shaking their butts, and doing body rolls.

"She got a donk, she got a donk, she got a donk," Macy sang with the music.

Nick woke up to the loud music. He stumbled out of bed, seeing Macy wasn't there, and he started frowning. Joe and Kevin appeared next to him, looking sleepy. They had woken up from the loud music too.

"Whats going on, dude," Joe asked Nick.

"I don't let's find out," Nick said. The boys made their way to the front of the bus only to see Macy and Stella shaking the butts, doing body rolls, and singing along to 'She Got a Donk' by soujla Boy. The guys smiled in amusment. Nick leaned up on the wall on the bus, as did Joe and Kevin. The watched not wanting to have their little show, which they enjoyed very much, to stop. Macy and Stella keep dancing not noticing that the boys were watching them _try _to be sexy. Which they were successfully doing.

"Now it time to party girl get soakin wet! wow!" Macy sang. The boys tried not to laugh, but Nick couldn't take it...he bust out laughing and Joe and Kevin followed. Macy and Stella stopped dancing and turned to face them. They turnd a deep, deep shade of red. Macy decided to brush it off-if they were going to be sharing a bus togather then they'd most likely see this alot. Macy stepped forward and grabbed Nick's wrist pulling him out in between herself and Stella. Stella grabbed Joe and Kevin just followed. Joe, Kevin, Macy, and Stella started dancing and Joe and kevin were trying to swing their hips around like the girls, but couldn't do it so just did whatever. Nick, however, was just standing there.

"Come on Nick dance," Macy said swing her hips, and he just stared at her hips. Macy put two fingers under his chin pulling his head up so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Two things, one eyes up here," she said making a motion for Nick to keep his eyes on her face and not elsewhere, and Nick blushed as that comment, "and two," she took a step closer, "dance with me," she said a quiet voice where only he could hear her. He nodded and she removed her fingers from under his chin. He started moving trying, mch like Joe and Kevin, to dance like Macy, but it didn't work. Macy looked at him and rolled her eyes at him and laughed a little.

"You are so sad, you know that," she said in a joking tone.

"What," he asked smiling at her little joke.

"Like this," she said and placed her hands on his hips moving his body with hers. Stella turned up the volume on the radio, and Macy removed her hands, much to Nick's dismay, and dance on her own. Nick just let loose and dance with everyine else looking crazy. They song ended, and a slow song came on. Macy turned off the radio, and everyone plopped down on the couch together and at the same time. They were kind of mushed up together but no one cared.

"That was fun," Joe said, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Get use to it because that's how I wake up every moring," Macy said, and Stella nodded. The boys eyes brightened at the sound of this.

"I wouldn't mind that," Joe said in a sexy voice kissing behind Stella's ear as she giggled, and NIck and Macy gaged.

"That was really perverted sounding Joe," Macy said getting up, and making herself some breakfast everyone else joined her.

"Oh, and stop being so lovey dovey all the time," Macy said in an annoyed tone.

"Your just upset because you don't have anyone to be all lovey dovey with," Joe said smirking as Macy glared at him.

"That's not true I've got um, I've got, uh," she looked between Kevin and Nick, "Nick, I've got Nick," she said, finally making a choice, and putting an arm around his shoulders, as Nick looked shocked, but went with it.

"Yea, she's got me," he said putting an arm around her shoulder's as well. Macy slid into his lap and they turned their head so they were face to face, and shook their head back and fourth, rudding their noses togather, acting 'lovey dovey' with each other. Macy pulled back and smirked at Joe who rolled his eyes, and Macy stuck out her tongue at him in a very childish way.

"Yea, well, you guys can't do this," Joe said then pulled Stella in and kissed her. Macy frowned as he pulled away.

"Watch me," she said and jerked Nick over and kissed him, hard. She pulled back and smirked at Joe who had a shocked expression, as did everyone else. Then her eyes went wide as it dawned on her of what she just did. She turned back to face Nick. Nick had his head resting back on the glass window, and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Nick I am so sorry, I didn't mean it I swear, I just wanted to prove to Joe my point, I am so sorry," she finishe, and his smile fadded as he heard what she said. She didn't mean it.

"It's okay, Mace, I understand you did it to get back at Joe, it's cool," he said, and she smiled as everyone forgot it.

"So, Mace, is there a bofriend that we don't know about," Stella asked.

"No," she said truthfully.

"You still don't really trust guys after Jared, huh," she said, and Macy froze she hadn't told the guys about Jared.

"Whose Jared," Nick asked, and Stella looked shocked.

"You didn't tell them," she asked as the boys looked confused.

"No," Macy answered quietly.

"Why," Stella exclaimed. The boys looked more confused than ever now.

"Well, I didn't want them to kill him, and you know as well as I do they would if they knew," Macy shot back.

"But you promised me you would tell them," Stella said.

"And I will...one day," Macy said.

"Who is Jared," Joe asked, "and what do you need to tell us." Macy sighed she really didn't want to tell them this.

"Okay you guys know Jared Black right," Macy asked.

"You mean the jerk actor who only cares about money," Nick asked.

"Yea, him, well, I dated him," Macy said sighing and Joe, Nick, and Kevin gasped.

"Why would you date him," Kevin asked.

"Well, at the time I knew him he was nice, well, that's what he lead me to believe anyway," she said looking down at her hands.

"So, what to you need to tell us," Nick asked.

"Well, it turned out that he only wanted to get more fame, and he used me, but I had started to fall in love with him, and I told him, and he laughed in my face, and told me that no one could ever love me, and he also got more famous too," Macy said. Macy was still sitting in Nick's lap, and his hands were resting on her hips, as she sad those things his grip on her thightened, and she moved a little, uncomfortablely. Nick didn't take notice.

"Is there anything else," Joe asked gentlely.

"Yea, after that I was sad, and mad at myself and didn't talk for weeks, I was grumpy, I believed what he said was true for awhile, and really didn't want to live any more but I know now that he was just a jerk and no one is going to get to me like that again," she said smiling a little, "so yea basicly it broke my heart." She was frowning now. Nick's grip tightened.

"Why didn't you tell me-us," he said through gritted teeth. Nick was gripping her so hard it hurt.

"Cause I knew you would act like this-Nick let go your hurting me," she said grabbing his hands, and his eyes widened, and his hands were off her hips in seconds and wrapped around her waist instead.

"I am so sorry," he whispered in her ear. She leaned back into him.

"It's okay I understand," she whispered in his ear. He hugged her closer to himself.

"Can we please change the subject," Macy asked, and everyone nodded.

"Okay, so, what do we have planed for the tour," Kevin asked.

"Oh, I made up a sheet so you guys could look at it, it's mostly jsut the big ones and I added so fun stuff in there too," she said pulling out a sheet of paper laying it on the table so everyone could read it. It read:

**Beach, Shopping, Concert**

**Disney World**

**Shopping, Concert**

**Free Day**

**Appearance on Opera, Concert**

**Interview on Radio, Concert**

**Recording new album, Concert**

**Chairty Concert**

**Free Day**

**Shopping**

**Concert**

**Photoshoot for album**

**Free Day**

**Concert**

**TCAs**

**Interview for Pop Magzine**

**Music Video, Last Concert**

**Phtotshoot**

"There are going to be some more concerts, but those are the ones in big cities," Macy said, and everyone nodded.

"This is going to be awsome," Kevin said boncing up and down a little.

"Yea, it's going to be so much fun, what are we doing today," Stella said, and asked.

"It's on the paper," Macy said.

"So, beach first, then shopping, then the first concert," Stella confirmed.

"Yep," Macy replied

"Let's go get ready then, it looks like we're almost to Mami," Stella said looking out the window, then turning and grabbing Macy and running to the back of the bus to get ready.

Today was going to be eventful.

_Okay so that's it tell me what you think I really want to know and I want you guys to answer the folloeing questions in a review:_

_**How do you like it so far?**_

_**Should I add some drama in next chapter (I think I should but what do you all think)?**_

_**Are you people going to start reviewing more? (haha I think you all should Please)**_

_**I don't have another question?**_

_**Do you think I should make a squeal so this after it's over? (I came up with another one haha! but really I was kind of thiking about it tell me if I should)**_

_Please answer my question I need help please tell me something and answer my questions please thanks to those who reviewed and alerted now go answer my questions!! Sorry for the late udate I've really busy with school and homework and swim so really sorry I'll try and update soon, now you can go answer my question or just review pleas!!!_


	8. beach

_Hey, Hey, Hey, thank you guys for reviewing and answering some of my questions, and thanks for alerts too. This is going to have drama, drama, and more drama, in it I got some cool ideas from so people (thanks to people who said those things you know who you are haha) I am going to give Kevin 'somebody to love' haha! Anyways, um, yea hopefully you all will like it so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter please I really what to know! Review after!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Today was going to be eventful

"Stelle I am not wearing this," Macy said pointing to her outfit. She was wearing a soild black bikini, and it tied at her hips. It looked great on her, and ever guy there was propably going to stare at her, but she just felt exposed.

"Why not it looks great on you, and every guy there is going to stare at you especially Nick," Stella said nudging her in the side.

"Are you sure," Macy asked nervously.

"Yes," Stella said, and walked back up to the front of the bus. She was wearing a red and white pot-a-dot bikini. She looked great in it as well. Macy sighed and looked around for her clothes so she didn't have to walk out in front of the boys just yet. She couldn't find them.

"Stella," Macy growled under her breath, she must have taken Macy clothes so Macy would _have _to walk out in front of the guys. Macy sighed again. She slowly opened the door, and walked out of the back of the bus and slowly made her way to the front. The guys were talking to Stella, and telling her she looked in her bikini. Macy walked up and everyone stopped talking and turned, and looked in her as Stella smirked. Macy smiled shyly. Nick, Joe, and Kevin looked her up and down.

_Whoa, Stella did a good job, _Joe thought. _Macy looks really, really, good in that bikini, man, I wish I had a girlfriend, Oh, maybe, Macy would be my girlfriend, no, no, she's Nick's girl can't do that _Kevin thought to himself. _Oh, my God, Macy looks so freakin' sexy in the bikini, man, hy does she have to make it so hard for me. I mean I can't tell her I love her, she most likely doesn't felt the same, so, but still just oh, my god so freakin' sexy, _Nick thought to himself. Macy started to feel uncomfortable with the guys staring at her so she folded her arms across her stomach trying to hide it.

"Don't cover up," Kevin said.

"Yea, don't kill the view," Joe said, and Macy rolled her eyes but didn't move her arms. Nick got up from where he was sitting, crossed the floor over to Macy, and stopped in front of her. Macy looked up at him. Nick took her arms and moved them away from her stomach and down by her side.

"Don't hide," Nick whispered, and all Macy could do was nod. Nick pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him for a few seconds, and then pulled away.

"Now. Stella, give me back my clothes," Macy said. Stella threw Macy short-shorts, and t-shirt with cut off sleeves at her. Macy caught then and lepped them on.

"Lets go get changed guys," Kevin said as he, Joe, and Nick walked to the back of the bus to change into their swim trunks. They changed, put on t-shirts, and walked back out to the front of the bus. The girls were talking so the giys joined in. Then the bus came to a stop as smiles spread across all the teenagers' faces. Joe was the first to jump off the bus followed by Kevin, Stella, Nick, and Macy last. The sun was shining, and the water was clear and blue. The part of the beach that they were at was more private then the other parts of the beach, so, people propbably won't see them and start scream. They found a spot on the beach they liked and put their stuff down. They set up an umbrella and spread their towels, and started puting on sun screen.

Stella was helping Joe put sun screen on his back then he helped her put on tanning oil, Kevin was looking for...somthing, and Nick had just finished puting on sun screen. Macy needed help puting tanning oil on her back, so she asked for some help.

"Hey, Nick, can you put some of this on my back," she asked, and Nick looked over to her to find her holding out a bottle of tanning oil.

"Sure, but, Mace, don't you need to take off your clothes first," he asked, and Macy looked down at herself, and then blushed. She took off her shirt nd shorts. Nick was still in shock about how sexy she looked in a bikini. She turned her back to face him, and moved her hair to the side over her shoulder. Nick put some of the oil in his hands, and placed his hands on her back. He rubbed the oil all over her back, and his hands got a good reason to explore her body a little more. Nothing perverted people, get your head out of the gutter.

"Thanks," she said once he was done.

"Your welcome," he replied. Just then girl with shoulder lenth straight red hair that had some high lights in it walked by. Macy glanced at her then looked away, but then she did a double take and looked back.

"Abby," Macy said, and the girl, Abby, turned around.

"What," she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Abby," Macy said again, and Abby got a weirded out look on her face.

"What," she asked again.

"Abby," Macy said, still in disbelief. Abby huffed, and put a hand on her hip.

"Okay really, is that all you can say, what like what do you want," she asked sharply.

"Abby it's me, it's Macy," Macy said. Abby got a shocked expression.

"Macy Misa," Abby asked and Macy nodded. They run towards each other hugged and jumped around in circles holding hands say 'oh my god' and 'I can't believe it'.

"Abby, oh my God, I can't believe it's you," Macy said hugging the girl once more.

"I know it's been too long," Abby said smiling.

"You look great," Macy said looking her up and down. Abby was wearing a blue and white bikini, and she wore glasses, but she made the glasses work and looked beutiful.

"Speak for yourself," she said looking Macy up and down. Macy blushed and smiled.

"Um, who are they," Abby asked pointing at a shocked, and staring Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Stella.

"Oh, my bad, this is Stella," she pointed to Stella, "Joe," she pointed to Joe, "Kevin," she pointed to Kevin, "and Nick," she pointed to Nick, and then stood by him, "guys this is Abby my very first best friend she lives back in Florda," Macy said and the boys waved at Abby waved back, but Stella looked P..

"Sorry, but that posion is fulled," Stella said stepping forward.

"Sorry, but I fulled it first," Abby said stepping forward as well. The two keep going at it until Macy decided to step in.

"Did you guys know that you two have somthing in common," Macy said and both girls stopped talking and looked at Macy.

"What is it Mace," they said at the same time.

"You both are really into fashion," Macy said, and both girls looked at each other.

"You like fashion," Abby asked Stella.

"Yep, FAOA," Stella said. (FAOA stands for fashion assation of America)

"Me too," Abby said and both girls smiled at each other they we're going to be great friends.

"Yea, well Stella is my-" Macy started but was cut off.

"Hold on, let me do this," Abby said, "Stella is your best friend, Joe and Stella are going out, and Joe is like your annoying big brother, Kevin is like your proticve big brother, and Nick is your boyfriend," she said.

"Uh, how did you know that," Macy asked stunned.

"Well, Stella kind of said that you guys were best friends, Joe and Stella act like they are going out, Joe looks annoying, Kevin looks strong and like he would beat the crap out of anyone the hurt you, and you and Nick have this attraction towards each other," Abby said.

"You got all of it right but me and Nick are just really, really, close friends," Macy said and Abby nodded then smirked.

"Oh, okay, my bad," she said.

"So, how are you," Macy asked changing the subject.

"I'm good, and as you should know I am 19 now and looking for a place to live,"

"You should come live with me back in New Jersey, and then when me and Stella get out of school we can all live together," Macy said and Stella nodded.

"Yea, it would be awsome," Stella said.

"Okay I'd love too, but aren't you on tour, oh, and I tryed to get ticks to your one of your shows but your all solded out," Abby said laughing lightly.

"Why don't you come on tour with us," Macy said and Stella nodded.

"Yea, we don't care," Joe said.

"It's cool with me, " Nick said.

"That would be amazing," Kevin said in a dreamy voice. Abby blushed.

"Okay, I was really thinking about moving here, but living with you would be much better, so I already have all my clothes and some other stuff here, and wouldn't your mom mind if I just moved in," Abby asked.

"No, you know she thinks of you as a daughter," Macy said and Abby nodded.

"Okay then my stuff over there," she said point a finger across the beach.

"Guys go get her stuff and put it on the bus," Macy said. The guys huffed but went and put Abby's stuff on the bus anyway. When they got back the girs were laying on their towels tanning.

"Are you guys going to thank us," Nick asked. Macy sat up on her elbows.

"No, no we're not," she said. The boys sighed, and went to help Kevin make a sand castle. Macy got up.

"I'm going for a swim," Macy said, and Abby and Stella nodded and Macy walked pasted the boys.

"Hey, Mace," Nick called and Macy turned around, "where are you going," he asked.

"I'm going for a swim," she said then walked out into the water. Nick stopped helping Joe and Kevin make the sand castle, and watched Macy. He knew she was a good swimmer, but he felt uneasy about it so he decided that he was going to watch her until she came back.

Macy swam around and away a little from the shore. She saw a giant rock a little ways away from her. She swam over to it and turned back to face the shore she was a little ways off so she started to swim back, but before she could even start she a wave came by and pulled her under. Nick saw and stood up walking a little into the water. Macy came up gasping for air and another wave came by and pulled her under. As she went under she hit her head agansit the rock and went unconcusis. Nick saw her hit her head, and ran out into the water.

"Macy," he yelled. Stella, Abby, Joe, and Kevin all watched as Nick ran out into the water to get Macy. They all jumped up and Abby, and Stella ran out into the water to folow Nick , but Joe grabbed Stella, because she couldn't swim well and end up drowning too. Kevin grabbed Abby because he didn't know if she could swim and he didn't want her to drown before he got to know her, he thought she was very, very pretty. Plus, they both trusted Nick to bring Macy back safely.

"Stella you know you can't swim, trust Nick," Joe said in Stella ear, and Stella begain to cry.

"Don't worry Nick's got Macy," Kevin said to Abby.

Nick swam to Macy and went under the water. He saw her hand and grabbed it pulling her up. He started to swim back keep Macy head above the water. Nick got to where he could stand and Joe and Kevin ran out and helped Nick carry Macy in. They laid her down on her towel. Stella sat down by her head and Abby sat down by her arm. She picked up her wrist, to see if she had a pulse.

"She has a faint pulse does anyone know CPR," Abby asked quickly.

"No I didn't take that class," Kevin said.

"I am a girl and I didn't take the class," Stella said.

"I sleep through that class," Joe said.

"As did I," Abby said.

"I took it and payed attention," Nick said.

"Then hurry up Nick shes dieing," Stella said angrily. (Okay I didn't know a thing about CPR so if I get this wrong don't blame me sorry) Nick placed his mouth over hers and breathed two breaths in her mouth. He leaned back and pulsed on her chest five times. Then breathed in her mouth again and repeated the same thing two more times.

"Check her pulse," he said. Abby counted quickly under her breath.

"It's rising, that means she coming back, keep going," she said pushing him lightly. Nick placed his mouth over hers again and breathed a breath into her mouth he did it again, but before he coud pull back Macy sucked in a breath and her eyes fluttered open as she pushed Nick out of the way. She sat up and coughed up water. She was breathing heavily as everyone hugged her.

"Are you okay," they all asked at the same time.

"Yea," Macy said a bit breathless. She looked at Nick she leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you," she said, and he smiled. He moved her so she was sitting in his lap. Just then they all heard a voice from behind them.

"Oh, look it's litte baby, Misa," Jared said. (oh no) Nick sat Macy down on they ground, and Abby and Stella cane over and put their arms around her, got up and walked in front of Jared.

"Back off, Black," Nick said.

"Make me, Lucus," Jared shot back.

"I will," Nick said then punched him. The boys started fighting. They really didn't punch each other in the face that way the didn't get black eyes.

"Stop it Nick stop it," Macy yelled. Nick didn't stop. Macy got up and stood between just as Jared was throwing a punch. He hit Macy and Macy fell to the ground, lip bleeding. Jared looked shocked. Kevin and Joe grabbed him and dragged him away. Nick, Abby, and Stella bent down by Macy.

"Mace, your lip is bleeding," Nick said, and Macy looked like she was ready to kill.

"No, shit Serlock," she said angrily. Nick winced.

"I know your mad," Nick started.

"Mad Nick, honey I past mad a long time ago now I am pissed off, I told you to stop, duckass," she said.

"I know and I should have listened," Nick started again.

"Yea you should have," Macy spat.

"I know...are you still mad at me," Nick asked shyly.

"I'll get over it," Macy said standing up and wiping off the blood. Joe and Kevin came back.

"Where is Jared," Macy asked.

"Let's just say we won't be see him for awhile," Kevin said smirking.

"Awww, I love you guys," Macy said hugging Joe and Kevin. Nick pouted.

" I love you too, Nick, " she said hugging him, and he smiled again.

" Why didn't we forget about all this drama and got shopping before the concert," Stella suggested.

"Yea, let's go," Macy said and they packed up their stuff and got on the tour bus.

_Yea, thats the next chapter I hope you guys liked it please, please, please review and tell me what you thought of the drama I put in there, and thanks to the people who reviewed, and if you all have any ideas for the next chapter let me know please review!!! peace out!_


	9. shopping and concert

_Okay not happy with the reviews because there was none okay one (so thank you potter8) so you people need to review more and I want a least 3 reviews before I update so you all better start reviewing pease!! anyway this is going to be the shopping and first concert capter and okay i have nothing else to type so here you go you guys!!_

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing except Abby I made her up! (I am so proud of meself)_

"Yea, let's go," Macy said and they packed up their stuff and got on the tour bus.

Macy was sitting on the couch and Nick was sitting beside her, and she was playing with his hand. Nick just stared down at her, smiling softly. He knew she was still shooken up a little after what happened.

Macy's POV (sorry for random POV)

I can't believe they fought. Right in front of me. I mean I know Nick is protective over me, but really, really, was that neccissary, Nick? I think not! God, he is so STUPID! What am I going to do with him? How did I fall in love with him. Oh, well, I guess I just look around the room. There's Joe sitting in a booth with Stella sitting on top on him, talking quietly. I wonder what their talking about? There's Kevin sitting on the counter, staring into space, with a dreamy look on his face. Uh, propably thinking about Abby. Man, they would make such a good couple. They were be so cute together, just like Stella and Joe, except less annoying. Kevin would been all romantic, and Abby would love it. I wonder where Abby is gonna sleep...in the same bed as Kevin. Wouldn't she just love that.

End Macy's POV Start no one's POV

"Hey guys," Abby asked walking into the room, and everyone looked at her, "where am I gonna sleep?" Macy smirked.

"With Kevin," she stated simply.

"Yea, cuz that doesn't sound perverted at all," Abby started as she and Kevin looked at each other.

"God, not like that, I meant you can share his bunk," Macy said, and Abby nodded looking relieved.

"Okay, is that okay with you, Kevin?" Abby asked, and Kevin nodded his head up and down quickly.

"Yea, yea, it's fine," Kevin said waving his hand, like it was no big deal. Just then the bus came to a stop. They were at Miami Mall. Stella and Abby were the first to jump off. (I wonder why) Then Joe and Kevin jumped off followed by Macy and Nick.

"Babe, wait for me," Joe said catching up to Stella and wrapping and arm around her wasit. Stella sighed.

"Then hurry up, Joe," Stella said, jokingly. They all walked into the mall, and into the first store they saw, which just happened to be a shoe store. They looked around for a little way.

"Hey, Mace, call your mom and tell her about me and you seeing each other again," Abby said and Macy nodded pulling out her phone. She dailed a number and put it to her ear.

_"Hello,"_

"Hey, mom, guess who I saw at the beach today,"

_"Who?"_

"Abby Loy,"

_"Really! That's great I missed her!"_

"Yea, and she's coming on tour with us, is that okay?"

_"Yes, it's perfectly fine!"  
_

"Great and she was looking for a place to live and I thought she could come live with us,"

_"That's great it will be amazing for her to come live with us yes, that is also perfectly fine for her too,"_

"Thanks mom,"

_"Your welcome and I need to tell you that you girls are going to be going to a movie premere soon and need to find dresses and dates"_

"Okay I know where we can get dates and we'll bye dresses, bye mom,"

_"Bye, honey,"_

"What'd she say about me living with you," Abby asked nervously.

"She said it was fine so relax," Macy said and everyone saw Abby relax, "and we need to get dresses."

"Uh, I am not wearing a dress," Joe said.

"Not you the girls, and we need to find dates," Macy said.

"Wait back up why," Stella asked.

"Mom said we're going to a movie premere somtime soon, and we need to find dates, and dresses," Macy paused to take a breath then continued, "so I told her we could buy the dresses, since we're at the mall, and I told her we could also find dates."

"Okay, where are we gonna find dates," Abby asked as Macy smirked.

"Well, there are three, very hansome, boy in the room," Macy said still smirking. The boys looked a little scared.

"What are you saying," Stella asked.

"I'm saying you can go with Joe, Abby can go with Kevin, and I can go with..." she trailed off, "um.."

"Mace, you left a brother out," Nick said waving his hand.

"Yea, and," Macy asked trying to cover up her mistake.

"Fine if you don't want to go with me-"

"No, no, I do, uh, I mean I want to as friends yea, friends," Macy said covering up her mistake yet again.

"Okay so I go with Joe, Abby goes with Kevin, and your going with Nick," Stella confirmed.

"Yep," Macy answered.

"Okay then let's go dress shopping," Abby said.

"Well, we're going to some other store since you don't need us," Joe said as he and his brothers started backing up.

"Not so fast, what are you talking about we don't need you, we need you to tell us how we look," Stella said grabbing Joe's arm and pulling him along.

"Yea, and you can carry the bags," Abby told Kevin then grabbing his arm and following Stella, and Joe. Nick looked at Macy, smiling, and backing away slowing.

"You just have to come," Macy said grabbing his arm and following the others.

oxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Does this look good...no it doesn't," Stella said walking out of the dressing room and walking back in. This was there third store.

"Stella you've tryed on at least 50 dresses pick one," Joe said, sighing and throwing his head back.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to look pretty," Stella scoffed.

"You always look pretty," Joe said.

"Nice save," Stella said.

"Thank you," Joe said smiling. Stella opened the door to the dressing room door, hiding her body behind it, and glared at him, and he quickly stopped smiling, and Stella went back in the dressing room.

Stella walked out in a sliver dress that touched the floor and tied around her neck with sliver high heels on. Joe's jaw hit the floor.

"Holy crap Stella you look amazing," Joe said, and Stella smiled.

"Thanks I like it too, I'll get it," she said then walked back in the room in her normal clothes. Abby walked of the next dressing room over in a off the shoulder purple dress that also touched the floor, and had a slit in it that came all the way up to her mid thigh on the side, and purple high heels on, it looked perfect. Kevin's eyes widened.

"That's the one, I like it," Kevin said, and Stella nodded in agreement. Macy came out of the next dressing room over wearing a black dress the came to her knees. The top half had crossed pathway looking thing made out of rinstones, and the bottom half looked kind of shredded. Her high heels wrapped around her ankles, and over her toes, but still had that peep toe. Nick was speechless.

"What do you think," she asked, as Nick looked her up and down.

"Y-y-you l-look g-great M-Mace," he stuttered.

"He stutters, I must look hot," Macy commented. The other girls nodded. Abby, and Macy changed back into their normal clothes and headed to the venue. We they got there they were a little late so Macy was rushed off to sound check, and Abby, Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Nick were ushered to the backstage area. They talked and talked until they saw Macy and her band come walking down the hall talking, and laughing.

"Yea, well, you were late," Josh, the bass player said.

"Details," Macy said with a wave off her hand. They rest of the gang stood up and walked over.

"Mace, we still haven't meet your band," Stella said.

"Yea, and we still haven't meet your friends," Josh said.

"Okay, um this is Stella my bff, Abby my other bff, Joe my annoy like brother and hes dating Stella, Kevin my protective like big brother and he will be dating Abby, and Nick my close bbf, boy best friend," Macy said, and they all shook hands as Kevin, and Abby blushed a deep shade of red, and looked away from each other. The band members looked confused, but took it anyways.

"Okay, This is Josh hes my bass player, Todd my drumer, Jimmy my gutairest, and Keri my other bass player," she said pointing to each boy.

"Nice to meet you," Abby said.

"Okay now that we have meet everyone-what have you guys been doing while I was in sound check," Macy asked.

"Oh, we just talked," Stella answered.

"Oh, okay, cool, um, do you guys want to go-"

"Macy come on up have to get dressed," the stage producer, Becky, said dragging Macy off into her dressing room.

"Oh, sorry guys see you later," Macy called before she was pulled into her dressing room

"Becky, always drags her off like that," Josh said, and everyone else nodded.

"So, how long does it take her to get ready," Kevin asked.

"Oh, it takes her a few mintues for her to change, but Becky goes over all the things that are going to happen in the show , she likes to call it a debriefing," Todd said.

"Oh, she seems kind of scary," Joe said.

"She is," Jimmy said. 30 mintues later Macy came out of her dressing room wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants that came down past her knees down to her mid calve, they were also low riders. Her top was a black tank top the that came to the top of her belly button. She had on a black, studded belt on the outside of her belt loops. She also had on a white jacket that came right below her rib cage, and the sleeves only came down to her elbows. She had on a camflage hat that was frayed at the end, and her hair was straight. She also had braclets on both of her wrists and , and rings on her thumb, first fingers, and pinky fingers.

"Okay now go get ready with your band then get your mic," Becky said. Macy nodded. She was nervous, because this was Nick, Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Abbys' first time to her concert, and she didn't want them to think she was bad or they didn't like the concert. She walked over to her band and they all put their arms on each others shoulders forming a circle.

"How are you feeling," Josh asked.

"I'll be okay," Macy said.

"Their going to like the show," Keri said.

"I know but still it worrys me," Macy stated. They nodded. They prayed and chanted and the band ran out on stage. Macy grabbed her mic, and was getting ready to run out on stage, but then someone tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around to see her friends standing there.

"Guys what are you doing back here," Macy asked.

"Oh, we are staying back here for a little way then going out there," Joe said pointing to adiuence.

"kay," Macy said then the music started, and she waved to her friends and ran out on stage. The comcert was going great and everyone loved it, and the gang was going out to the adiuence, but Kevin pulled Abby aside.

"Abby I really like you even though I meet you yesterday," he said, nervously.

"I really like you too Kevin," she said, and he leaned down and kissed her.

"So, from now on let's take it kind of slow okay," Abby said, and Kevin nodded, and took her hand and followed the others.

_Okay so thats the next chapter so review and tell me wha you thinnk and I want a least 3 review before I update thanks!!_


	10. basketball

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews, and um, just thanks and I think I am going to keep it where I need at this three reviews to update so if you want an up date review thanks, and here is new chapter hope you guys like it !!_

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Abby _

Kevin, and Abby walked hand in hand back to the others, and Stella sensed somthing different about them.

"Hey, where were you guys," Joe asked.

"I just need to tell Abby somthing," Kevin answered simply, and Abby nodded. Stella narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Your dating," she said, and Kevin, and Abby's mouths dropped open.

"You know everything," Abby said putting her hands up in defense. Stella nodded proudly.

"Okay, now that the 'big news' is uncovered, we should really find our seats," Nick said, as they all walked torwards the front row. They came to the center front row, and waved so Macy wold see them, and she did. She smiled letting them know she saw them.

"Okay, so how are you all tonight," Macy asked into the mic. The crowd screamed, along with her friends.

"That's great, so this next song is one of my favorites to sing, because it's so up beat," she said, and the crowd cheered again, "so this is called 'Turn Me On'," she said and the crowd went crazy. (Turn me on is really by Keri Hilson) The music started.

"Please don't turn me off, yeah, like this. Where you at shawty?" Macy said starting the intro.

_You fly as hell swagga right, brown skin poppin'_ Macy swung her hips around and poped her shouder.

_You know just how to talk to me, know just how I like it_

_You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on _Macy nodded her head with the beat.

_Now wait a mintue little buster_ Macy held her hand up singaling to wait.

_You got one more change to feel on my booty_ She tapped her hip.

_Better recognize a lady that ain't the way you do me _She made a hand motion going up and down to show her body, and put up one finger and waved it back and forth.

_You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off, you turnin' me off _She keep dancing through the whole thing.

_You turnin' me off_

_Better recognize a real women_

_(Ahh)_

_You ever try to get that close to me_

_You better come correct how you 'proachin' me_

_Dime divas give it to me_

_(Ahh)_

_I gotta be feelin' your energy_

_I gotta be for sure that you're into me_

_Recognize a real women_

_Goin' up on it, you actin' like you want it_

_And you stuntin' like your daddy, checkin' for this little mamma_

_You turnin' me on, you turnin' me on, you turnin' me on_

_Now wait a mintue little buster_

_Now you don't even know me but you wanna take me _

_shopping_

_You a lame, I can tell it ain't bit shit poppin'_

_You turnin' me off, you turnin' me off_

_You turnin me off_

_Better recognie a real women_

_All you wanna do is holla at the cutest broad _

_To get up in them draws, got money, don't try to buy me_

_Bottles got my own dollars I could buy up the bar if I want it_

_(Ahh)_

_You ever get that close to me _

_You better come correct how you 'proachin' me_

_Dime divas give it to me_

_(Ahh)_

_I gotta be feelin' your energy_

_I gotta be for sure that you're into me_

_(I, I, I, oh)_

_Recognize a real women_

"Welcome Lil' Wayne to the stage," Macy said, as Lil' Wayne came out and started to sing as Macy just keep dancing and let him sing his part.

_I'm fly as hell swagger right _

_Brown skin poppin' like dynamite_

_Raw like china white, Mami I_

_Dig your persona right_

_You look baby mama type_

_I know you got kinda hyped_

_My ice is albino white_

_I hope that 'ur ***** tight_

_I go underwater and I_

_Hope your piranha bite_

_Hot Carter, I'ma kiss the spot for you_

_And I'ma kiss it till you scream_

_Wait a mintue motherfucker, ha_

_Yea, I turn you on like a handle_

_Like a television on the weather channel_

_'Cause I make it rain girl_

_Now call me Wayne girl_

_You just an Earthling_

_You ain't never been to Wayne's world_

_I play to win, I bait 'em in_

_I do my thing now you're in love with an alien_

_Polow on the beat and Weezy F I'm at the plate again_

_Macy if you pitch it at me, I'm a swing it away at it (suppoed to be Keri not Macy)_

_Someone better play the fence_

_Someone better tell them 'bout me_

_Baby I'm the shit and that's_

_The only thing you smell around me_

_Weezy F baby, don't forget the F around me_

_And if you do then get the F from round me_

_You're turnin' me off, yeah, yeah_

_Polow I told you I got you_

_Ms. Macy Baby, Ms. Macy Baby (again should be Keri not Macy)_

"Give it up for Lil' Wayne," Macy said, and Lil' Wayne waved and ran off stage, and Macy finished the song.

_(Ahh)_

_You ever try to get that close to me_

_You better correct how you 'proachin' me_

_Dime divas give it to me_

_(Ahh)_

_I gotta be feelin' your energy_

_I gotta be for sure that you're into me_

_Recognize a real women_

"Thank you all for caming tonight. Sadly that was the last song of the concert," Macy said, breathlessly, "thank you guys for helping me kick off my new tour!" The crowd screamed.

"Alright I hope to see you all at the meet and greet," she said and as the crowd screamed she ran off stage. Joe, Kevin, Stella, Nick, and Abby headed back stage to see Macy...getting undressed. Stella covered Joe's eyes as Abby covered Kevin's, but on one covered Nick's (not that he minded much). She was in jeans and a bra, and someone throw a shirt at her and she caught it and put it now.

"Macy," Stella hissed. Macy looked up and saw her friends and smiled, but then she turn beet red as she figured they saw her change.

"Um, I'm guessing you saw," Macy said, and Stella and Abby nodded.

"I didn't," Joe and Kevin said at the same time.

"I did," Nick said.

"How come Nick got to see and we didn't," Joe said and Stella, and Abby removed their hands away from the boys faces.

"We didn't have enough hands," Abby said. Joe and Kevin pouted, as they all fell silent.

"OH! Macy I have something to tell you," Stella said remebering something.

"What," Macy asked as someone took her ear piece.

"Abby and Kevin are dating," Stella squealed. Macy's smile widened.

"Yes, I knew it," she said and the all laughed.

"Do you guys want to came to the meet and greet with me," Macy asked, and Stella and Abby looked excited as the boys looked hesitent.

"I don't know, Mace, what if we go and draw the attention away from you," Nick said carefully as his brothers nodded in agreement.

"It's okay I don't care," Macy said motioning with her hand for them to follow. The girl caught up with Macy and the boys dragged behind a little.

The meet and greet went great. Only a few people asked for the boys atuograph, and they signed hesitently. After they would glance at Macy to see if she was mad, but she always had a big smile on her face, and seemed happy the they signed stuff so the boys relaxed. It ended and they all were back on the bus tired and ready for bed.

"Oh, guys there is a change of plans for tomorrow," Macy said as everyone was going to their bunks.

"What is it," Kevin asked.

"Well, instead of going to Disney World tomorrow, we will have a free day," she said and everyone nodded, and seemed okay with it.

"Oh, Mace, before we go to bed the was an awsome concert," Joe said, and all the others started complementing her on the things she did.

"Thanks guys I was starting to think you guys didn't like it," she said smiling, and they all said their goodnights and went to bed.

"Mace?" Nick asked, but she was already out cold. So, he shook her a little, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Nick?" Macy asked in a sleepy voice.

"I thought we were supose to take the jet," he said in a quiet voice.

"Since we're not going to Disney World we don't need it," she answered.

"Oh, well, do you want to, maybe, play some sports tomorrow," he said, he wanted to hang out with her all day tomorrow.

"Sure," she replied. She turn on her side to where she was face him, and sunggled into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. The fell into a peaceful, blissful sleep.

Macy opened her eyes to see a strong, muscular neck right in front of her face. At first she was shocked, but then she remembered that it was only Nick. She relax a little. She started to wake up her senses more, and noted that her leg was hitched over Nick's hip, her arms were around his torso, and her face was burried in the crook of his neck. She was going to move so that way when he woke up he wouldn't be freaked out about how she was all over him. Be then she reliezed that his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. She tryed to move, but his grip tightened not allowing her to do so.

She sighed figureing she wouldn't be getting up for awhile. She started to think about the concert and how amazing it was, and that her friends love it. She also remembered that Nick woke her up last night asking her why they hadn't taken the jet, and she had answered him, and then he asked if she wanted to play some sports today, and she had accecpted, she smiled. She was going to hang out with Nick all day. They were heading to a small town, that most likely had a park, and were going to stay in a small hotel for the night, then, finally, take to jet to California to go to Disney World.

She sighed again, and suggled more into his chest. She took a deep breath in, taking in his scent, that was a combinantion of Old Sipce, and Tag. It was intoxicating to her. Nick's head fell onto her shoulder, and into her hair. She heard him take a deep breath in.

"Cinmmon," he mumbled in his sleep.

"What," she asked quietly, careful not to wake the others.

"Good," he mumbled. She turned her head slightly, and sniffed her hair, and it smelled like cinmmon. Nick was saying she smelled good, and she smiled to her. She decided she wanted to get up now. She moved her arm from around his torso, and rested her hand on his hip, and shook his. Nick being a light sleeper woke at the sudden motion. His eyes fluttered open to see Macy smiling at him, and he smiled back. He really wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

"Morning, hansome," Macy said lightly.

"Morning, sexy," Nick said was a clear smirk on his face. Macy had confusion written all over her face.

"You mumble in your sleep sometimes," he explained, as she blushed (dreaming about him wink wink), "you were saying somthing about being sexy, and a shirt or something."

Macy remembered her dream as Nick and her sitting on a beach, and Nick had on a white button down shirt, unbuttoned, and she had said that he looked extremely sexy in it.

"Whatever," Macy tryed to brush it off, "and you mumble in you sleep too," she said pointedly. Now, it was Nick's turn to look confused.

"You took a big sniff of my hair then you said cinmmon, and good," she smirked at him.

"So what I like cinmmon is that a crime," he asked, blushing.

"It is when me shampoo is cinmmon scented," Macy said.

"Pst, whatever," Nick scoffed. They both got out of bed, and turned on thet radio, and started dance. Then the others woke up, and danced as well. They sat down and ate breakfast, and got changed for the day ahead. They came to a town called Sunshineville (made up town). It was small, and one of those places where there weren't that many kids, and everyone knew everyone. They came up to a small hotel.

"Why would you name a town Sunshineville," Abby asked stepping off the bus the others in tow.

"I don't know why is your face ugly," Joe sneered. Abby and Joe faught all the time, they loved to bug each other.

"Because it wants to be," she shot back, "ewwww!"

"What," Joe asked.

"Your face," she said, and everyone laughed, excepted Joe.

"Oh, haha," he said. She took a sip of the coke she had in her hand, and then frowned.

"My Coke is warm," she pouted.

"Put it up to that ice block you call a heart," Joe said, and everyone laughed, except Abby.

"Enough you two," Macy said standing between the two, but they contuine to make faces at each other. The bus driver had gone into get the roomkeys, and he came back out, and handed them to Macy.

"Okay so couples propably want to share, so Kevin and Abby room 238, Joe and Stella room 239, and Nick and me in room 240," Macy said hand Joe, Kevin, and Nick the keys, "and just because you all are in a room with a door does not mean you can do anything fun," she said looking at Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Abby.

"Fine, Joe and I are going to go back to bed," Stella said dragging Joe off into the hotel, with the over night bags.

"Me and Kevin are going to watch a movie in the room," Abby said.

"Okay, well, me and Nick saw a park just down the road so we're going to go play so b-ball," Macy said and Abby nodded. (and yes me and Kevin, me and Nick people were talking)

"Okay, Kevin and I will take up your bags," Abby said as she grabbed hers and Macy's bags.

"Kay, thanks we'll be back later," Macy called over her shoulder as she and Nick walked down the street, with the ball resting on Macy's hip. They walked down the street talking about anything and everything until the came to a small park. No one was there, so no one could reconize they, but it was a beuitful park. Lush green grass, a sit, monkey bars, and a slide off to one side. Then in the back a small baseball dimond, and off to the other side in the back a soccer field, and then in the middle of the park was a basketball court ith fenceing around it. Macy and Nick walked onto the basketball court and stopped at the half court line.

"Full court, first to 20 points wins, one pointer no twos or threes, and no fouls," Macy said. Nick nodded slightly, in agreement, "we checking?"

"Yea," Nick answered.

"Okay, good luck, Lucus," Macy said sticking out her hand.

"Good luck, Misa," Nick said and shook her hand, they both ingored the electric shock that ran up their arms when their hands touched, it was game time now. Macy pulled a querter out of her pocket, and flipped it in the air and caught it, not looking at it yet.

"Call it," she said.

"Head," he called. Macy opened her fist to see tails.

"Tails I go first," she said putting the querter back in her pocket. She stood in front of Nick and bounced the ball to him, and he bounced it back (for people who don't know what checking is they just did it) , getting down lo in the gaurding postion. Macy pulled the ball back to her hip, in the triple threat postion, and then the game began.

They played for a good 20 mintues, and the were sweating, badly. Macy had 19 points, and Nick had 18. Macy back was to Nick as she backed into him, bounceing the ball, as he had one hand on her hip and one out to the side trying to get the ball.

"Wanna give up, Lucus," she asked.

"Never, Misa," he scoffed. he knew he had to win, and he knew just the way to do it. Nick firmly planted his feet before he attached his lips to Macy's neck. Her whole body froze, expect for the arm that was bounceing the ball. He made his way up her neck, leaving a kiss every few centmeters.

"W-what are y-you doing," she asked in an unsteady voice. He pull back, ever so slightly, to whisper in her ear.

"Winning." With that he grabbed the ball from under Macy's hand, dribbled down the court, and shot, now he had 19 points. He walked back over to a stunned Macy Misa, smirking.

"T-thats not fair, thats gotta be a foul or at least sexual arrassment," she pouted.

"One you said no fouls two you know you loved it," he said a smirk still clearly on his face.

"But-you just- thats not- fine, but if your going to play dirty, so am I," she said smirking, as she saw flicker of fear play across his face, but was uickly covered up be a simple shrug.

Now Macy was down in gaurding postion, in front of Nick, trying to get the ball. She swung her arm in ront of him trying to swat the ball away from him, but missed. She did it again only to grab his shirt at the hem, but quickly let go. Macy deicded it was high time to play dirty. So, she stepped in around his arm, straightened up, and placed her lips over his. At first she almost lost focus, but she didn't. Nick on the other hand froze. He didn't know what to do, but he knew one thing, her lips over his felt amazing.

Macy still had her lips on Nick's as she pulled the ball out of his hand. She was just about to step away when he did the last thing she expected him to do...

_Okay that it for this chapter I know it's a cliffy but its okay I am so so so sorry for not updating last week end I had a swim meet, friday thru sunday so I had no time to update now _

_**Important**_

_**I want 3 reviews before I update so faster you review faster I update AND**_

_**Do you think Nick and Macy should get together now or later? PLEASE AND MY QUESTION IN A REVIEW OR PM so start reviewing remember 3 reviews at LEAST!!!!!! oh, and thanks to people who did review !!!!!!!!!**_


	11. finally together

_Hey guys sorry for late update, and thank you so much for people who reviewed, and sorry for cliffy, but anyways here other chapter and I still want three reviews before i update so what you can do is review this after you read it thanks you guys!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!__**Oh, and teusday, Decemder 1st it's my birthday yay me!**_

_ Disclamer: I own nothing except for Abby and Sunshineville! (cuz I made 'em up) Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving!!_

Macy still had her lips on Nick's as she pulled the ball out of his hand. She was just about to step away when he did the last thing she expected him to do...he fell down. He. Fell. Down. HE FELL DOWN. She blinked a few times as she watched him sit on the ground, proped up by his elbows, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, and staring back at her. She looked down and saw the ball in her hand and figured she could still win. So, she took off running down to the goal and shot it. It went in with easy. She had won. She walked back over to Nick and stood a few feet away.

"I won," she said with a weak smile. When he didn't answer her smile faltered.

"Nick," she asked, as he stood up and walked right up to her, jaw set in a tight line. She didn't want to admit it, but he looked hot. He towered over her. She tilted her head back so she could look him in the eyes.

"A-are you o-okay," she stuttered, nervous from being so close, he had that affect on her.

"Shut-up," he said through gritted teeth, now she was confused.

"Why," she questioned, her confindce building. He placed his hand on the back on her head, holding close to his face. So, close she could feel his hot breath tickle her nose.

"So, I can do this," he said before he crashed his lips onto hers. She was shock at first, but then she relaxed a little and sighed into his mouth. She slowly started kissing back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms wrapped itself around her waist as his other hand stayed tangled in her hair. When oxygen became needed the two teens pulled apart. Their chests' rapitly moving up and down.

"Wow," Macy said breathlessly.

"Yea, wow," Nick said breathing heavly.

"Why'd you do that," Macy asked slowly trying to catch her breath. Nick looked at her like wtf, because it's supposed to be 'obvieous' (air quotes).

"Because I lo-like you, really, really, really like you," he said hoping she wouldn't catch his little slip. (damn he didn't tell her)

"Oh," Macy looked a little disappointed, but covered it, "that's good because I really like you too." She smile as did he. _He just likes me, not love, like I love him, but like is a start, and he could come to love me in time, yea, yea let's go with that, _Macy thought to herself. _Damn I should have told her I loved her, but I guess it's a good thing cause she just likes me, but she could lern to love me, yea, yea let's go with that, _Nick thought to himself.

"How long have you liked me," Nick asked running his finger over her cheek. She wanted to correct him and say love, but she knew she couldn't.

"Awhile, what about you," Macy asked in a quiet voice.

"Awhile," he answered in the same tone.

"So, what does this mean," she whispered.

"This means that you are no longer single," he said giving her a short kiss. Macy smiled into his lips. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Okay, but let's try and keep it out of the press for now," Macy said and Nick nodded. He grabbed the ball in one hand, and Macy hand in his other and they started walking back to the hotel.

(meanwhile with Kevin and Abby)

Kevin, and Abby put Nick and Macy's stuff in their room, and then went to theirs. Abby looked around the room. It had this homey feeling to it.

"I like it here," Abby said standing in the middle of the room. Kevin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Me too, but I think I would like it way better over on that bed," he said nodded his head to the queen size bed, and rising his eyebrow sugestively. Abby pushed his shoulder lightly. She knew he was just joking.

"Nice try," she said and plopped down on the couch. Kevin sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Can't blame a man for tryin'," he said laughing lightly. Abby snuggled to his side.

"What movie do you want to watch," Kevin asked, "Ninja War 3 or Bride Wars," he asked pushing the second one out further in front of her face. She giggled.

"Mmmm, I don't know," she pretended to think, "what the hey, Bride Wars," she said smiling knowing it was the movie Kevin wanted to watch.

"Yes, I have been waiting forever to see it," Kevin said clapping and kissing his girlfriend quickly before putting in the movie and snugling with his women, under a cozy blanket. They watched the movie in silence. Once the movie was over they walked over to Joe and Stella's room, to see if the were up yet.

(with Joe and Stella when the got to their room)

"I am so tired," Joe whined. Stella rolled her eyes _again_. He had been saying that for the last 5 _mintues_.

"Joe, honey, go to sleep then," she recommanded.

"But I don't want you to stay wake by yourself," Joe said yawning.

"It's okay I realy don't care," Stella tryed to reassure him, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, no a pretty girl like you don't need to be left...unattended," Joe said sleeply smirking. Stella smiled, inspite of herself.

"Okay well how about I lay down with you," she said, and she watched Joe smile.

"That is a very good idea," Joe said leading her over to the bed. He laid down and pulled her with him. She giggled as he wrapped his arm arond her, sighing into her neck. She smiled she really did love him. To her he was sweet, nice, careing, funny, and much, much more. He was her everything, and she couldn't bare to live without him. She heard his breathing slow down, and felt his whole body relax. She figured he fell asleep. She truned her body her face him. She leaned up and rested her head on his, and whispered in his ear.

"Joe Lucus you are my everything don't ever forget that," she whispered. She felt his arms tighten around her, and she saw his eyes flutter open.

"And you, Stella Malone, are my everything, and don't _you _forget it," he said and smiled, as he saw her whole face light up as he said that. She lean in and kissed him softly and sweetly. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue arcoss her lip, and she quickly opened her mouth and let his tongue slip in. Their tongues danced their own dance as the teens battled for domintion. Joe won, and he scearched every part of her mouth that he could get to. He gripped her hips, pulling her closer to him. Stella pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, forever and always," she said staring deep into his eyes. She smiled when she saw him grin as wide as he could with it breaking his face.

"I love you as well my love, forever and always," he said, and she snuggled deeper into his chest. That was another thing she loved about him, he was always so romatic, but only around her, and when the were alone. When he was with her, alone, he showed his weaknesses, and was so open, but around others he had to be strong. She loved how she was the only one to be able to bring out the _real _him. Suddenly their little _moment_ was interrupted by a knocking coming from the door.

"Hey Stella, Joe you guys up," Abby's voice rang from behind the door.

"Yea, hold on and I'll come and open the door," Stella said. She got up and walked to the door, opened it, and stepped to the side so Abby and Kevin could enter.

"Hey," Joe said sleeply from the bed.

"Are you still asleep," Kevin asked.

"Yes, Kevin I am still asleep," Joe said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, okay...hey!" Kevin said glaring at Joe.

"Aww, it's okay, sweetie, Joe's being a jackass," Abby said pulling Kevin into a hug. Kevin hugged her back.

"See, somebody cares about me," Kevin said.

"Whatever, are Nick and Macy back yet," Joe asked standing up, and walking over to Stella wraping an arm around her waist.

"I don't know let's go check," Kevin said, as he pulled out the spare room key to their room. They all walk over to Nick and Macy's room. Kevin slid the key in and opened the door. The all walked in to find Nick straddling Macy's hips, and kissing her. They all gasped, and Nick and Macy pulled back. They saw their friends staring at them, and Nick rolled off her so fast that he fell on the floor. Macy sat up quickly. Stella looked half shocked half amused. Abby looked proud, like they finally did somthing bad. Joe looked half like he wanted to kill Nick (Macy is like a sister to him) and half amused. Kevin looked beyond pissed. (also like a sister to him)

"It's not what it looks like," Nick stated standing up.

"Nick I'm gonna kill you," Kevin yelled before running after Nick. Nick took off running away from Kevin.

"Macy help me, OW! Kevin don't throw stuff," Nick said as he ducked another pillow. Nick ran behind Macy and used her as a shied.

"Come here Nick, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just going to rin your little neck," Kevin said trying to grab Nick, but Macy wouldn't let him. She looked about to blow.

"I didn't want to do it," Macy said.

"Oh no," Stella cut in.

"But you made me," Macy said.

"Oh no," Abby cut in.

"Alright here you have it," Macy said.

"Oh no," Joe said.

"Mega Bitch is in the house," Macy said loudly.

"SIT DOW N," Macy screamed. Nick and Kevin stopped imeditly, and sat down on the bed as the others imeditly sat on the floor, seeing as they were not close enough to the bed.

"Kevin you are not going to hurt Nick for three reasons," Macy said pointing a finger at him. She held up three finger ticking off each point.

"One he is your brother, two I would be so pissed that I would NEVER speak to you again, and three he is a dumbass," she said glaring, Kevin gulped.

"Hey," Nick said offended.

"Oh, I'm getting to you," she said now glaring at Nick, as he gulped, "Kevin is your brother your not going to hurt him over me it's _stupid_."

"Kevin you know Nick's not gonna hurt me, and you can't tell me that you and Abby haven't made out like that before, or Joe and Stella for that matter, I'm possitive they have." Kevin nodded his head, she had him beat.

"Now, Nick if you ever fight one of your brothers because of me I will personally make sure the you will never be able to see straight again, and if you ever hurt me you will never be able to have kids, with me or anyone else, do we understand each other?" She took hold over Nick's jaw in her hand making her look at him, he nodded the best he could will her tight grip on him.

"Kevin do you have something to say," she asked.

"I'm sorry Macy," he said smiling nervously.

"And," she pushed.

"I was a dumbass too," he said.

"True and," she pushed again. Kevin sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry Nick I shouldn't have acted like that, it's just when I saw you, it just looked like you were doing something _you_ wouldn't do and I pictured Macy crying about smething that you did to her, and I just got really angry," he said, and Nick hugged him.

"It's okay bro I'd propbably act the same way," Nick said smiling.

"You know I think of Macy as a sister," Kevin said slowly hugging Macy to make sure she wouldn't slap him, she hugged back.

"I know," he said.

"Oh, Nick if you ever do hurt Macy, and you see me will siscors..._run_," Joe said and Macy glared.

"Yea, and Abby and I will personally make sure that the whole world knows that you have herps," Stella said as she and Abby smiled sweetly.

"Ever though you don't," Abby said.

"Hopfully," Joe said smiling as Macy glared at him.

"I get it don't hurt Macy, I never could," Nick said looking directly at Macy. She smiled at him.

"Oh, and..." Joe said trailing off, as he walked over to Nick and slapped him on the back of the head, "I wanted to get in on the fun, since this is beat up, and scare Nick Day."

"Joe," Macy said warningly. Joe back away slowly holding up his hands in defense.

"Now, can we get to something a little more important," Abby asked, and everyne turned to look at her.

"What," the all asked at the same time, clearly confused.

"Why were they KISSING in the first place, their just suppose to be FRIENDS, right?" Abby asked. Macy and Nick turn three different shades of red as everyone looked at them waiting for them to comment. They didn'.

"Mace, Abby and I have been your best friends for, like, ever and you didn't tell us about this, I'm hurt," Stella said in a sad voice and she looked deeply hurt, as did Abby.

"Can you not trust us or something," Abby asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, you guys it's not-"

"No, Mace, hang on, I am like your brother and you didn't tell me, or Kevin, and Nick your our real brother and we tell each other everything, or at least somethig as important as this," Joe said sadly.

"Yea, if you guys thought we would tease you or somethig you could have told us not to, we would have understood," Abby said and the rest nodded in agreement with her.

"If you would-" Macy said, but was cut off again.

"I mean you and him are, like, two goody-goodys, and to walk in and see you guys act all not innocent, I mean I'm proud don't get me wrong, but I would have liked to know about it," Abby said looking back and forth between Nick and Macy.

"Yea, I mean I never would have thought that you goody-two-shoes would have done that, and I'm glad that you guys accually act like normal teenagers, but still," Kevin said sighing.

"Are you done," Nick asked, and they all nodded glumly, "well if you all would have shut your pie holes about five mintues again you would know we only got together today," he said slowly, and their friends brightened.

"Yea, we were going to tell you everything at dinner, but then you come in here and suppose that me and Nick keep this from-we wouldn't do that," Macy explained.

"Oh, sorry we jumped to conclusions," Stella said as everyone else mumbled apologizes.

"Now, how did it happen," Abby asked, and Macy explianed everything from when Nick was start to kiss her neck to we Kevin went all diva crazy.

"Oh, that is so cute," Abby and Stella said together jumping up and down.

"Hey, Mace, can we talk to you in the hall real quick," Abby asked as she opened the door to the hotel hallway, and Macy nodded as she Stella and Abby walked out there.

"So you didn't tell him you loved him," Stella asked as soon as the door clicked shut.

"No, but he said he liked me, not loved, and I didn't want to tell him anf scare him off so I figured that like was better than nothing and he could eventally love me," Macy explained, little did they know Nick was explaining the same thing to his brothers.

"Oh, are you okay with that," Abby asked slowly.

"Yea," she answered and the other two girls seemed okay with her answered and the went back in the room.

"Okay, boys I'm hungry," Abby annoced.

"Your always hungry." Joe stated. Abby stuck her tongue out at him.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we," Macy asked looping her arm in Nick's.

"We shall," he answered and everyone headed down to the loby to eat in the hotel's resterant.

Throughout the whole dinner Nick held Macy's hand and Macy couldn't syop smiling. After dinner they all went upstair and said their goonights. They went to their sparate rooms and the boys wrapped an arm around their girls and driffed off into a peaceful sleep, waiting for tomorrow where they would go to Disney World.

_Hey so sorry I took so long to update and I had a swim meet so it took away thank you guys for the reviews and I want at least 3 before I update again, and again sorry for late update.!!! REVIEW!!!_


	12. Disney World

_Hey, what's up and down? haha! anyways thanks for all people who reviewed and alerted this and favorited this too! Um, still at least 3 reviews, and if anyone his any ideas for the story just tell my I ould love to know!!! please, please please review thanks again!!!_

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Abby (not name but character) and sunshineville okay now go read the chapter REVIEWS MAKE ME :)!!!!!_

Nick woke up to see Macy sleeping in his arms. He was glad yesterday wasn't a dream, that would have been depressing. It was still kind of early so he decided he'd let Macy sleep, so he just watched her sleep. He smiled slightly when he her mumble his name in her sleep.

"Nick stop it," she mumbled giggling a little, Nick smiled.

"You are so annoying, stop it that tickles," Macy said turning over slightly, giggling again. Nick windered what she could be dreaming about, but he didn't get the chance to figure it out because she stopped mumbling, and was laying still.

"Stop staring at me," Macy said, eyes still closed. Nick blushed three different shades of red.

"Mace, are you awake," Nick whispered.

"No," Macy whispered back, smiling.

"Oh, okay," he said, then three seconds later, "hey that wasn't nice!"

"Finally, where's your brain today," Macy said, eyes still closed.

"How did you know I was staring at you if your eyes were closed," Nick asked, raising one eye brow, he was really hot when he did that.

"I have a sixth sense," Macy whispered/yelled, tapping a finger to her temple, eyes _still _closed.

"No, really," he replied.

"Really, I see dead people," she said laughing slightly.

"Come on, Mace," he said, what he really wanted to know.

"Two reason, one I kind of felt someone staring at me, and two it's you-your predictable," she replied.

"Oh, so you feel everytime someone stares at you and I am not," he said defending himself now.

"Only you, and yes you are," she said turning to face him and _finally _opening her eyes.

"Okay, and I am not," he said, "okay stop staring at me like that, if you know me so well-what am I going to do right now," he tested.

"Kiss me," she replied simply. He looked taken aback. Macy started to get nervous that he wasn't going to do that, and didn't want to hurt her feelings, because that was obviously wanted him to do.

"Or, um, maybe you, uh, weren't going to, er, it's okay I-I," Macy stuttered, but was cut off by Nick lips gentlely placed over hers, she smiled as he pulled back.

"You know me to well," he said, pulling her body closer to his. Macy wrapped her arms around his torso.

"That's a good thing, right?" she asked.

"Right," he said smiling, man he was whipped.

"Let's get up," Macy said getting up, and Nick groaned.

"What," Macy asked, confusion clearly writen on her face.

"Why do you have to look that good when you first wake up-it should be aganist the law," he said throwing his head back on the pillow. Macy laughed.

"It's a gift," she said walking over to the mini radio, and turned it on. I Love College by Asher Roth was on.

"I love this song, come on dance with me," Macy said grabbing Nick arm and pulling him off the bed and to the middle of the room, and started to dance, Macy started to really get into it.

"That party late night was off the crazy, wish we tapped it," Macy sang into an imagary mic, "I danced my ass off and had this one girl completely naked," she sang as she dance in front of Nick and took off one of her tank tops, lucky she wore two to sleep in.

"Drink my beer and smoke my weed," she acted like she was drinking and smokeing, "but my good friends is all I need," she pulled Nick closer to her.

"Pass out at 3 wake up at 10," she held up three fingers then ten, "go out to eat then do it again, Man, I love college," she sang the last line.

"Do I really have to graduate? Or can I just stay here for the rest of my life?" she said with the song, then she went and turned off the radio.

"Drop something," Nick said handing Nick handing Macy her tank top.

"Yes, thank you, you better get use to that if you are going to be my bf," she said teasingly.

"I could see myself getting use to that," he said in the same tone. He walked slowly torwards her. she jumped in his arms and kissed him hungrily. They pulled back after a few seconds.

"Mace, what were you dreaming about," Nick asked remembering Macy mumbling in her sleep earlier.

"Uh, do you really have to know," she asked.

"Well, no, but I want to know," Nick said kissing her. She sighed.

"Fine, well...we were on the beach and you and me were, er, making out, and then you pulled back and started kissing down my, um, neck and i-it t-tickled," she stuttered, looking down. He put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head to look in her eyes, with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't be like that, I thought it was cute," he said placing a single kiss on her neck, and listened to her giggle.

"Let's go wake up the others," Nick said and Macy nodded. Nick grabbed Macy hand in one hand and Stella and Joe's extra key card in the other, while Macy grabbed Kevin and Abby's extra key card in her open hand. Everyone had an extra card for everyone. Kevin and Abby had Stella and Joe's, and Nick and Macy's, Joe and Stella have Macy and Nick's and Abby and Kevin's and Nick and Macy have Stella and Joe's and Kevin and Abby's cards. Plus, each couple have their own room cards.

Nick open Joe and Stella's door queitly. He pulled Macy in with him and queitly closed the door. Macy and Nick slowly, and carefully walked over to the bed that Stella and Joe were currently sleeping. They had their backs to each other. Macy laid beside Joe and Nick, with his back to Macy, laid next to Stella. Joe and Stella woke but didn't open their eyes. Stella turn to where she was facing Nick. She put her hands on his biceps.

"Joe have you been working out," Stella asked patting Nick's arm. Nick bit his lip trying not to laugh, and Macy put her hand over her mouth.

"No," Joe replied, turnin to face Macy, "why?"

"Because your biceps are huge," Stella said, and Nick bit down on his lip harder, and Macy held on to her mouth tighter.

"Oh, thanks," Macy had put her hand on Joe's, less huge, biceps so he wouldn't open his eyes. Joe put his hand on Macy's thigh.

"Have you been working out," he asked.

"No, why," she asked. Nick mimkiced Joe's movements, keeping a respectable amount of distance between his hand and her butt.

"Cuz' yor thighs are really toned," he said smirking. Stella giggled and she and Joe leaned in at the same time to kiss each other. Nick and Macy leaned back until their heads hit each other.

"Joe, Stella," Stella and Joe said at the same time.

"What," they said and opened their eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," they screamed. They rolled off the bed and into the floor. Nick and Macy sat up and burst out laughing.

"You- and that- oh my- oh my god- that is so- f-funny," Macy stuttered through her laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait, so I was feeling Nick's arm?" Stella asked and Macy nodded.

"And I was feeling Macy leg?" Joe asked. Macy nodded again.

"And elsewhere," Macy stated, as Joe turned red, and looked down.

"Sorry, Mace," Joe said.

"It's okay," Macy replied.

"What do you mean 'elsewhere'," Nick asked wrapping an arm around Macy, and glaring at Joe.

"It's okay Nick-he did think I was Stella," Macy said smirking.

"Fine, but next time Joe keep your hands to yourself," Nick said pointing a finger at Joe. Joe nodded.

"So, um, Nick sorry about the, um, thing I said about your biceps," Stella said rubbing the back of her neck, "you must work out alot." Joe glared at Nick.

"Yea," Nick said flexing his biceps. Macy slapped his chest and he stopped.

"Hey, your man is over there," Macy said pointing at Joe.

"Your right," Stella said walking over to Joe, and kissed him.

"Your mine," Macy said to Nick. Nick nodded and kissed her lightly.

"Let's go and get Kevin and Abby so we can to Disney World," Nick said. They all walked into Kevin and Abby's room to see them ready, packed, and waiting for them to get ready.

"Guys go get ready," Abby said pushing them out of the room.

One hour later they were on Macy's jet heading to Disney World.

"Alright, Miss Macy, we are landing in ten mintues," the poiltet said through the intercom. Macy leaned over to the side and pressed a button.

"Thanks Rick," Macy said into the speaker.

"Guys I can't wait to get there," Abby said, a huge grin on her face, and bouncing up and down.

Ten mintues later, they landed in Califorina. They got off the plane and into a lemo. Macy made everyone put on hats, and sunglasses so on one would recgonize them. They arrived at Disney World and got their tickets.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Macy asked. Stella and Abby looked at each other. They had come up with a plan to figure out NIck and Macy's true feelings for each other. (this part is dediced to potter8 for the idea, thanks, but may not go way you expected :P)

"Macy, Joe, Kevin why don't you guys go ride rides, and Stella, me, and Nick will go get a drink at the soda station," Abby said pulling Nick and Stella to the drinks.

"But-but- fine," Macy gave up with a huff and followed Joe and Kevin to the rides. Stella, Abby, and Nick got their drinks and sat down a a near by table. Stella and Abby already knew thatt Macy loved Nick, but they wanted to know if NIck loved Macy. That way they could get them to tell each other.

"So, Nick," Stella started. Nick looked like a scared puppy. It was like a good cop, bad cop type deal, and Nick didn't like where this was going.

"Okay cut the crap, Nick do you _just _like Macy," Abby asked, so she was the bad cop.

"Um..." Nick replied.

"Abby don't scare the boy to death," Stella said to Abby, and to Nick, "how do you _feel_ about Macy?" she asked, as Abby rolled her eyes, and Nick turned slightly pink.

"Um...I like her i-if that's what you mean," he lied.

"You know Nick I don't like to be lied too, and your lieing to me-do you know what I do to liars," Abby asked, leaning forward.

"N-no, and I don't want to find out," Nick said.

"Then tell us the truth," Abby demanded, pounding her fists on the table.

"Fine, I-I love her," he admitted.

"You what," Abby asked, leaning in closer.

"I love her okay," he said and Stella and Abby smiled, "why do you guys even care-Macy just _likes_ me."

"What," they both asked, stunned. Nick looked confused.

"Dude, Macy loves you," Abby said.

"What, no she doesn't," Nick said. All those years telling himself she wouldn't feel the same, and two girls telling him wasn't going to change it.

"Yes, she does, trust us," Stella said as Abby nodded her head.

"Stells, you know that in any other time I would believe you, but unless I hear it from Macy- I don't believe it," he said, getting up and throwing his drink away.

"Macy, love me," he mused, shaking his head and walking away. Stella and Abby followed behind, a plan already forming in their heads.

(with Joe, Kevin, and Macy)

"So, what ride do you want to ride first?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, how about that rollar coaster?" Macy asked pointing to a huge rollar coaster. Joe and Kevin nodded and they went to wait in line. Finally they got to the top and got on the ride. Macy was sitting beside Kevin in the very back, and Joe was sitting in the seat in front if them.

"Mace, do you wanna hold my hand so you don't get scared?" Kevin asked Macy.

"No, I love rollar coasters," Macy said bouncing up and down. She looked at Kevin and he looked scared beyond believe. She grabbed his hand and he looked up at her.

"On second thought maybe I will hole your hand," Macy said smiling. Kevin smiled back looking relieved. Then the rollar coaster went. Macy and Joe screamed the whole way, and Kevin screamed half-way though deciding it was fun now. The ride ended and they all got off.

"That was awesome," Joe said grinning.

"I know, but I think Kevin squeeze the life out of my hand, and still is," Macy said looking down at her hand, which Kevin was still holding.

"Sorry Mace," Kevin said dropping her hand.

"It's okay, you guys want to go find the others?" Macy asked.

"No," Joe replied.

"Why?" Kevin and Macy ased at the same time.

"Because their right over there," Joe said pointing straight ahead where Nick, Stella, and Abby were walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Stella and Abby.

"Hey," Joe and Kevin said.

"Hey Mace," Nick said going straight to Macy. Macy grinned, and leaned up to kiss him. Her top lip barely touched his before Stella and Abby grabbed her and pulled her back. Nick and Macy pouted.

"Hey I wasn't done," Macy said trying to get loose, it didn't work.

"Well, you can do that later, we need you right now-girl stuff," Stella explained when Macy gave her a weird look. The boys stood there dumbfounded.

"We'll be right back," Abby yelled to them as she pulled Macy into the girls bathroom.

"Okay what is going on?" Macy asked fixing her hat and sunglasses.

"Nick loves you," Stella and Abby screamed together as the other girls gave them weird looks.

"No he doesn't," Macy said, shaking her head. All those years telling herself that he would never feel the same.

"Yes he does he told us," Abby said.

"Well, unless I hear it from him-I don't believe it," Macy said walking out of the bathroom. (where have we here that before) Stella and Abby followed behind her trying to think of a plan to get them to tell each other. They walked back over to the boys.

"Where were we," Nick said, walking up to Macy and leaning down, but a little girl run in between them and Macy fell down. Her hat and sunglasses falling off in the process. Nick helped her up and tryed to put her hat back on, but it was to late.

"OMG, it's Macy Misa!" someone yelled, and everyone there stopped and looked over at Macy, and then a second later eervyone crowded around her. Nick, Stella, Abby, Joe, and Kevin were pushed out of the way. Macy took off running. Everyone followed her. More and more people joined the chase. Soon she was closed in and everyone circled around her. She tryed to sign everything, but couldn't get to it all. Then two guys lifted her on their shoulders.

"Look their she is," Joe yelled seeing Macy.

"Oh my God, we have to get her out," Stella said. The guys carried her to the near by stage. The band was just warmming up.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing," everyone chanted, the whole park was there now. Macy took the mic.

"Come on guys this is our chance," Abby said. They snuck around to the back of the stage and Abby explained her plan.

"Um, okay so you want me to sing," Macy comfirmed. The crowed yelled, and she talked to the band. She was going to sing a new sang no one had heard it yet, not evern her band or friends.

"Um, okay I wrote this song a couple days ago, and no ones heard it yet, so here goes," she said and the band started th beat.

"How you choose to expre-" she stopped when she heard someone yell,

"Oh me God it's JONAS!" Everyone lookd around and finally found them standing on stage, everyone was silent. Then everyone started srceaming and the guys ran off stage. Stella and Abby plled Macy back off the stage since everyone else ran after JONAS.

"Great idea guys, but how are the boys going to get away?" Macy asked.

"We don't have to," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see the guys standing their looking as hot as ever.

"But how-"

"We cut through the park and took the short way, while everyone else took the long way," Joe answered.

"Okay well, let's go before they come back," Abby said, and they all ran to the front of the park. The ran out into the parking lot and got in to the lemo.

"Take us to the bus," Macy said as climbed in. The driver nodded and when the door shut he took off.

"Wow, that was just wow," Nick said putting and arm around Macy.

"Okay, what do we have to do tomorrow?" Joe asked.

"Um, shopping, and then a concert," Macy answered. They talked about their plans alittle more until the lemo stopped in front of Macy's tour bus. They all got off and went on the bus and went staight to sleep, but not before saying goodnight to everyone.

_Okay so thats the next chapter please please please review, so sorry for the late update and 3 reviews before i update thanks and please review!!!!!! thanks to potter8 for the idea and any other ideas I would be glad to have thanks again and review!!!!!_


	13. parents and the silent treatment

_Hey you guys this is the next chapter and there is a surprise in there for you so go read and review!!!_

_ Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Macy woke up next to Nick who was snoring slightly. She smiled; she really loved him too bad he didn't know that. She got out from under his arm and slowly got up, making sure not to wake him, and she went to the bathroom. Nick sensed Macy wasn't there and saw she wasn't. He groaned and got up. He walked into the small kitchen, and got himself a bowl and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the small booth and began to eat.

Macy came out of the small bathroom, and checked her and Nick's bunk to see if he was there, he wasn't. She walked through the living room, and into the kitchen to see him almost done with his cereal. She walked over and grabbed the bowl, and Nick looked up and smiled, she smiled back.

"You done," she asked and he nodded. She put the bowl in the sink.

"So, I already told the others last night...your parents are coming to stay with us for the day," Macy said in a rush at the end. (Surprise!)

"Really Mace, that's great," Nick said getting up and hugging her.

"Yea, but Frankie isn't coming because he went to that camp for the summer," Macy explained as Nick sat back down at the booth. Nick nodded. Sandy and Tom came up two of the three steps on the bus, planning on scaring the kids, but Sandy heard Macy and Nick talking so she motioned for Tom to be quiet and they listened in.

"Do you want so toast or something?" she asked Nick.

"Yea sure, just one piece though," he answered and Macy nodded sliding a piece of bread into the toaster.

"Thank you," Nick said from right behind her. She jumped and spun around.

"Nick you scared me," she said, smacking him lightly. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her lightly. He leaned back slightly too where their lips were barely touching.

"I want jelly on my toast," he said, and leaned into kiss her, but Macy pushed him back.

"Jelly what about butter," Macy exclaimed. Sandy and Tom held in their laughter, as they thought it was funny the two of them could go from an intense moment to a joking one in a matter of seconds.

"What jelly is awesome," he shot back teasingly.

"Whatever," she mumbled, and then he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'crazy boy with great hair'. He smiled as he sat down at the booth again. Sandy and Tom thought it was a good time to come up.

"Knock, knock," Sandy said walking up the rest of the steps, with Tom behind her.

"Hey kids," Tom said.

"Mom, Dad," Nick said getting up and hugging his parents.

"Tom, Sandy," Macy said and hugged them.

"Macy you know you call me Mom," Sandy said hugging her. Sandy was right Macy did call her Mom.

_Flashback_

_It was after school and before Macy had to help them record their album. Stella didn't come because she had to work on their clothes. They all came through the door and Sandy offered them cookies._

_ "Thanks Mom," Kevin said taking a cookie._

_ "Thanks Mom," Nick said taking a cookie._

_ "Thanks Mom," Joe said taking a cookie._

_ "Thanks Mom," Macy said taking a cookie, and then froze, "um, uh, I mean-"_

_ "Macy your over here enough, you can call me Mom," she said smiling, and Macy smiled back. Macy ran to catch up with the boys. She caught up and jumped on Nick's back as he piggybacked her all the way up the stairs._

_End flashback_

"Right sorry," Macy said. Then the toast popped out of the toaster. Macy put it on a plate and spread jelly on it as Sandy and Tom sat down on the couch.

"Here," she said sitting the plate in front of Nick, he smiled.

"Thank you," he said, and took a bite of the toast. She stood next to him. He dropped his one of his hands, and put it on the back on Macy knee. Macy played with his hair, and smiling softly. Sandy and Tom smiled at the two of them. They looked like an old married couple. Nick finished his toast and laid his head on Macy's hip. She leaned down and kissed his head. Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

"So, you two are finally dating," Sandy said, and Nick's eyes snapped open, and he and Macy nodded.

"I'm happy for both of you," she said. They both smiled and nodded.

"So, where is this Abby person we've heard so much about from Kevin," Tom asked.

"Oh, I think they're in the back room, and Joe and Stella are still sleeping. I'll go get Abby and Kevin," Macy said and walked out of Nick's grasp. He whimpered and pouted.

"I'll be back," she said, and they all heard her mutter something like 'needy pop star'. Nick parents looked at him.

"What," Nick defended.

Meanwhile with Kevin and Abby

Abby paced the short length of the back room and Kevin watched her with a worried expression.

"Babe, will you stop it's just my parents," Kevin said, trying to calm her down.

"Just your parents," she exploded, it didn't work, "if they don't like me it could ruin everything, Kevin I-I love you and I want your parents to like me because I don't want to lose you."

"Did you just say you loved me," Kevin asked his whole face lighting up. Abby nodded looking down at the floor.

"I love you too," he said, her head snapped up.

"Really?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"More than I love otters with trumpets," he said pulling her into his arms.

"Wow, that's a lot," she said and he nodded before he kissed her lovingly. Macy heard all of it from the door. She smiled she was glad Kevin and Abby loved each other.

"That was so sweet," she said walking in. Kevin and Abby broke apart.

"Oh, hey Mace," Abby said breathlessly.

"See it's that easy Mace," Kevin said.

"Whatever, it works out when the person loves you back," she shot, "anyways the rents are here." And with that she walked out the door. Abby looked nervous.

"Your not gonna lose me, I love you, their gonna love you," he said taking her hand and pulling her out the door. Macy went back to the same position with Nick, and Kevin pulled Abby out in front of his parents.

"Hey Mom, Dad this is Abby, my girlfriend," Kevin annouced. Abby smiled shyly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Lucas," Abby said holding out her hand for them to shake. This was the big moment to see how they would react would tell if they liked her. Tom stared at her hand for a moment. Then he stood, took her hand, and pulled her into a hug, everyone seemed to relax.

"It's Tom, and Sandy, please, dear," Tom said. Sandy hugged her next.

"Welcome to the family," she said, and Macy almost cried. Then they sat down and got to know each other, laughing, and all. Soon Joe and Stella joined and everyone was having a great time. Tom and Sandy loved Abby. She was like their daughter now. They loved to see all their sons so happy. Suddenly the bus stopped. Macy looked out the window to see they were at the mall. Everyone got dressed and ready. They were all of the bus within ten minutes.

"Okay so how do we want to split up?" Stella asked.

"Girls and guys," Sandy said. Everyone nodded and the guys went to their shops, and the girls went to theirs.

_With the girls_

"So, girls how have my boys been," Sandy asked.

"Well, Joe's been the sweetest thing," Stella cooed.

"Aww, how cute is that," Sandy cooed back, "my little boy."

"Yea," Stella replied. The girls headed to Journey to look at shoes. They silently went through some shoes, and bought some, and left the store.

"So, Abby how's Kevin. Is he being good, and gentlemanly," Sandy asked with a little chuckle at the end.

"Yes, he's been a sweetheart to me ever since I met him," Abby said with a smile.

"I can see that he really loves you," Sandy said.

"Yea, he is just the cutest thing ever," Abby said wrapping her arms around her body, hugging herself. They laughed and went into American Eagle. They were looking at shirts.

"So, Macy how's Nick," Sandy asked, turning toward Macy.

"Um, he's great. He seems, I don't know, happier than before," Macy answered putting the shirt she was holding down.

"I think I know why," Sandy said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Why?" Macy asked cocking her head to the side.

"Macy, honey, are you blind? That boy loves you," Sandy stated, and Macy snorted.

"Yea, yea, that's what Stella and Abby told me, but I'm not going to believe it until I hear it from him," Macy stated firmly.

"Well, okay, but do you love him?" Sandy asked. Macy blushed and looked down.

"More than you will ever know," she stated softly. Sandy put her arm around her shoulders.

"I can't wait to be your mother-in-law," Sandy said, and Macy blushed more as they laughed. Sandy and Macy got Abby and Stella and they went to a different store.

_With the guys _

"So, how are you boys?" Tom asked his sons.

"Good," they answered at the same time, looking at different things in the store.

"Oh, that's good," Tom said nodding his head.

"So, how are the girls?" he asked.

"Abby is wonderful," Kevin said as a dreamy look crossed his face.

"She told me she loves me," Kevin said sighing in contentment.

"That's great Kev," Tom said patting his son's back.

"Yea," Kevin said sounding far away.

"So, Joe, how's Stella?" Tom asked turning to face Joe, who was looking at a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, she's great. Our relationship stronger than ever," Joe said looking at his Dad.

"Good to hear. Have you told her you love her yet?" Tom questioned.

"Yea and she loves me back," Joe said smiling as he thought of Stella. Tom smiled at how much those girls meant to his boys, it was a proud feeling.

"Nick, how Macy?" Tom asked his second youngest.

"She great, her career is really taking off, and people really love her music," Nick explained as a proud feeling rushed over him. He was so proud of Macy for making her dream come true.

"That's great son, but I meant how she is as a person," Tom explained.

"Oh, right uh, she's great she seems really happy, and we haven't fought yet, so that's good," Nick explained looking thoughtful. Tom nodded, he understood.

"Have you told her how you truly feel about her," he asked Nick. Nick shook his head.

"No, I want to wait and make sure it going to work out before I want to get serious," Nick explained to his Dad.

"Nick, when me and your Mom saw you two earlier this morning, well, you guys looked like you had been dating years, not days." his father explained. Nick looked shocked, but nodded anyway.

"Dad, how did you tell Mom you loved her?" Nick asked. Joe and Kevin, upon hear Nick, walked over.

"Yea, Dad how did you tell Mom?" Joe asked, repeating Nick question.

"Well, I took her out to a fancy restaurant, I was nervous as I had ever been in my life, about half way through desert she asked me what was wrong. I told her I was fine, and she just nodded. I decided I had to tell her so I looked into her eyes and said 'you love I'." Tom said nodded looking proud of himself.

"Then I realized what I said and told her I meant I love you, and she said she didn't care, and that she thought it was cute," Tom said smiling thinking of the memory.

"Dad, that was the dorkiest way to said it," Joe said and Kevin and Nick agreed. Tom grumbled to himself about 'ungrateful children'.

_Meanwhile with the girls_

Sandy told the exact story Tom told, but the girl thought differently of it.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute," Abby said.

"And romantic," Stella added.

"And sweet, you know the way he mixed up the words," Macy added with a sigh.

"Yea," Sandy said.

"Oh, look there's the boys," Abby said waving franticly trying to get their attention. They saw her and made their way over.

"Hey, your Mom told us the most romantic story about her and your Dad," Abby said cuddling with Kevin.

"Yea, it was so cute," Stella said as Joe wrapped an arm around her waist.

"And sweet," Macy pointed out grabbing Nick's arm and pulling herself closer to him as he smiled down at her.

"Yea, well Dad told us the dorkiest story ever," Joe said as Nick and Kevin nodded.

"What was it?" Abby asked.

"Where he told Mom he loved her," Kevin stated blankly. The girls pushed the boys off them.

"That was the one we were talking about," Macy said.

"No," Nick said horrified.

"Yea, that was sweet, romantic, and cute," Abby said glaring.

"No, it wasn't the first time he didn't even said it right," Kevin said.

"That was the sweet part," Stella said.

"And you might want to take lessons from your father, and learn not to be so unemotional," Macy spat in Nick face. Then all three girls turned and walked back out to the bus with their heads held high.

"What just happened," Nick said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"You and Macy just had your first fight," Kevin said, and Nick glowered.

"You need to show them that you guys are not unemotional, and have emotions," Sandy explained, "girls use emotions all the time and if they think you don't have them than they think you won't care if they cry or are happy or sad. They don't want you to be all rock, they want you to open up, and it makes them feel special how you can open up to only them."

"Fine, come on guys let's go get our women back," Nick said as the boys walked out to the bus to find the girls.

The boys walked on the bus to see Macy sitting on the couch reading a magazine, and the other girls nowhere in sight.

"Macy where's Abby?" Kevin asked, but Macy didn't look up from her reading.

"Oh, so you girls are giving us the silent treatment," Joe said, "well I don't need your help to find Stella." With that Joe walked in front of Macy as Macy stuck her foot out, and Joe tumbled to the ground.

"Ow, Mace, that hurt," Joe exclaimed. He got up in a huff, and glared at Macy, she didn't even look up.

"Watch her," Joe said to Nick as he pointed to Macy. Macy smirked and pretended they weren't there as she turned the page. Nick nodded a little scared.

"Mace, I'm so sorry will you please tell me where Abby is," Kevin asked getting down on his knees in front of Macy. Macy finally looked up into Kevin puppy dog pout, and sighed. She couldn't resist Kevin's pout face. She pointed in the direction of the backroom. Another reason she did it is because she knew Kevin was a sweetheart and uses his emotions all the time so she let him go talk to Abby.

"Thank you Macy," Kevin said giving her a hug before he ran off to go talk to Abby. Macy chuckled as she watched him run off, and then she went back to reading her magazine. She wasn't going to give into Nick that easily.

"Macy," Nick said as he carefully sat down next to her. She didn't answer. _This is going to take away _he thought to himself.

_With Kevin and Abby_

Kevin walked through the backroom door to see Abby sitting on the edge of the daybed that was in there looking down at her feet.

"Abby," Kevin said hesitantly. She didn't look up. Kevin felt awful. He pulled out a bouquet of roses, Abby's favorite flower, from behind his back. Before he left the mall he stopped a flower shop and bought some flowers for Abby.

"Here I got these for you," Kevin said walking over to Abby, holding out the flowers. Abby looked up and saw the flowers. She gasped softly, and took them from Kevin.

"I thought you might like some flowers, so I bought them for you," Kevin said.

"Why," Abby asked.

"Well, I love you and I'd do anything to keep the smile on your face," Kevin said as he watched her smile get bigger.

"I love you too, and you're forgiven," Abby said hugging him.

"Good I can't stand silent Abby," Kevin smiled as he hugged her back.

_With Joe and Stella_

Joe found Stella in their bunk. He laid down beside her.

"Stella," Joe said. No answer.

"Stella I'm sorry," Joe said.

"Why did you think that your Dad's story was boring," she asked.

"Well, the truth is…I didn't," he said. Stella turned to face him.

"What then why did you said it was," Stella asked.

"I thought it was romantic like you guys did, but I said I didn't because I was afraid the guys would make funny of me cause I think it was cute," Joe said.

"Oh, Joe I'm sorry I got mad at you, and if you promise to show your true emotion about that stuff then I can swear to you that your brothers will not make fun of you," Stella said finishing her speech by holding up her pinky. Joe wrapped his pinky around hers.

"I promise," Joe said, and they sealed it with a kiss.

_With Macy and Nick_

Nick had tried everything to get Macy to pay attention to him. He got down on his knees and begged, he apologized, he said he'd buy her anything she wanted, he said he was going to go make out with another girl, and he even tried to make out with her, but she didn't even kiss him back.

"Macy please I've tried everything to get you to talk to me, look at me even, what do you want from me," Nick exclaimed. Macy just put her magazine down and looked at her nails, a thing she's never done.

"Just can I please explain to you how much you mean to me," Nick said. It killed Macy to watch him out of the corner her eye to do all those things. She looked at him, _finally_, and he knew it was his cue to win her back.

"Okay…I miss it. I love the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, and the way you can put me in my place. I love that you push yourself to get what you want, the way your eyes light up when you get done with a concert because you know that you've done a great job, or when you stop to take a picture with every little girl that asks you. I love everything about you, and I miss you. Please talk to me," he finished his speech by begging a little.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Macy I-I-I love you, I always have, even when I told you I just liked you. I didn't I loved, I love you," he said. He finally told her his true feelings. (there's the other surprise) Macy had some tears in her eyes from his speech, and her mouth was hanging open. She couldn't speak, she was shocked into silence.

"And I just ruined our relationship because you don't feel the same way," he said looking down. He got up and walked to the backroom. He opened the door to see Abby and Kevin making out.

"Can you guys go somewhere else I need to be alone," he said. Abby and Kevin nodded, and quickly left as Nick fell down on the daybed, face first. Abby and Kevin walked out to see Macy sitting on the couch. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Macy," Abby said hesitantly. Macy looked up and squealed, and started to jump around and do a happy dance.

"He loves me, he loves me, he loves me," she chanted. Stella and Joe came out to see what was going on.

"What's going on," Stella asked.

"He loves me, he loves me," Macy chanted. She hugged Kevin and kissed Joe on the cheek before she walked back to the backroom. She quietly opened the door and walked over to where Nick was.

When Macy shut the door the others shrugged their shoulders, and went to watch TV.

Macy silently climbed on the bed, and sat in Nick back, straddling him. Nick was startled, but let her sit on him anyways. They were silent. Macy silently started to massage his back. She worked her way up to his shoulders, and back down. She pushed her hands under his shirt, and pushing it up to his shoulders, and off his head. She massaged his bare back, and she felt his shiver under her.

"Why are you back here," Nick asked.

"Well, you left so fast I didn't get to tell you how I felt," Macy said as her hands moved up to his shoulders.

"I don't know if I want to hear it," Nick mumbled into the pillow his face was buried in.

"I think you do," Macy said. He didn't say anything so she took that as a cue to go ahead. She moved her hands up his back slowly, lean forward as she went. She trailed her hands over the muscles in his arms as she bend over to where her lips where touching his ear. He shivered.

"I love you too," she whispered in his ear, and felt him freeze under her, "when you told me that you loved me I felt the same way and was so happy I was shocked into silence. That little speech back there, it was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered. Nick turn over under her, and trace her jaw line with his finger.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said softly. He leaned up and kissed her. She kissed him back immediately. She ran her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer. Macy's hands trailed over Nick's abs. His hand went to the nape of her neck as he deepened the kiss. When air was necessary Macy pulled back. Nick moved down to her neck. He kissed his way back to her ear.

"Maybe we should stop," Nick whispered as Macy covered his mouth with hers. He rolled them over to where he was on top. Macy rolled them back over to where she was on top. She was going to wear the pants in this relationship. Not that Nick minded much at that moment.

"Really Mace, we should stop," he said as she took her shirt off, lucky him, there was a tank top under it. He keep saying to stop, but his actions showed her he wanted any but that. She connected the lips again ad their tongues battled for domination. Macy started to think this was going a little too far, and pulled away from Nick and lay down beside him. Both their chest moving up and down rapidly, trying to catch their breaths.

"Well, that was fun," Macy said as she sat up. Nick sat up beside her.

"Yea," Nick sighed. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on as Macy did the same. They straighten the hair and clothes out before they walked back out into the living room, hand in hand.

"So…" Abby said trailing off.

"We told each other," Nick and Macy said at the same time. The girls squeal, and did a happy dance as the boys just smiled at Nick. Suddenly they felt the bus stop.

"Come on guys time for the concert," Macy said as she hopped down the steps of the bus.

_Okay so that was the next chapter I broke 4,000 words I'm so happy and they told each other they loved each other yay!!! I hoped you guys liked it and since it's so long I want review people plus I think the spelling is better I finally got a new laptop, and it has spell check!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think thanks for everyone who reads or reviews or something with the story your awesome REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_


	14. Opera and bubbles

_Hey I am happy with the reviews. Thanks for them! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for late update last time. Please review I need feedback! Thanks again! Review!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! (So sad)_

As soon as Macy's feet hit the blacktop she realized it was raining. She and the others dashed for the concert hall doors, except Nick. He stayed standing in the rain. Sandy, Tom, and Denise (Macy's Mom) were waiting at the door for them.

"Come on kids," Denise said as she and the others walked towards the stage.

"I'll be there in a minute," Macy called as she opened the door again. Denise nodded and they all walked to the stage.

"Nick, what are you doing?" she asked, getting Nick's attention.

"Dancing," he answered as he spun around. Macy laughed.

"Come on you're going to get sick," she called. He ran over to her. Water was seeping through his clothes, and his curls were dropping, clinging to his face. His shook his hair.

"Come on, silly, you're going to get sick if you don't change clothes," she said, her motherly side taking over.

"I'll be fine for now," he answered. She sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine but _when _you get sick, don't come whining to me," she said and pulled him to the stage, where the others were waiting.

"Good there you are," Denise said.

"What did you get caught in the rain?" Tom asked Nick, and Nick just nodded as he looked down trying to keep the blush from his cheek. Macy tilted his chin up, and softly pressed her lips to his.

"I think it's cute when you blush," she said softly to him, and he blushed more. Everyone was staring at them in awe.

"Honey, can I talk to you a sec." Denise asked. Macy nodded and walked over to her Mom. Her Mom grabbed her arm and pulled her off to a nearby corner so no one could hear them.

"Honey I want to talk to you about you and Nick," she said, and Macy nodded. She was worried to say the least. What if her Mom didn't want her to date now? What if she wouldn't allow it? She shook the thought and payed attention to her Mom.

"Macy, I want to tell you how happy I am for you," she said as Macy mentally sighed in relief, "I can see you really love him, and he really loves you. I want you to be happy, and with him you are. I think he's great for you, and I know he would do anything for you, and would never hurt you, just be the way he looks at you. Just remember to be safe and careful, okay?" she asked. Macy nodded and hugged her Mom.

"I love you and thanks," Macy said, brushing away a few stray tear as did her Mom. They walked back over to the others and the band came in.

"Hey, we ready to do a sound check?" Josh asked. Macy nodded.

"You guys want to stay and watch," she said friends, and sandy, and Tom. They nodded. They went off to get some sits.

_30 minutes later_

"Drop me one more time, and I swear I might kill you," she said to Josh. He keeps trying to flip her, but always dropped her instead. He nodded.

"Okay ready and 5 6 7 8," Macy counted and went up for Josh to flip her, but he dropped her. She got back up.

"You should run," Macy growled as Josh started to run. She chased after him. Her friends were laughing.

"Come here I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to kill you," she said and started to rant and Josh keep apologizing.

"Macy stop, you guys need to get ready before the lock down," Denise scolded. Macy nodded as did her band and they walked back stage to get ready. They others waiting in the lock down area. The band came back first, and then Macy. Macy walked straight over to Nick and sat on his lap, with and 'oof' from him. She sighed and nuzzled her nose to his neck. He laughed lightly and wrapped and arm around her. The parents smiled Abby and Stella 'awed' quietly, and Joe and Kevin smirked like idiots.

"Mace," Josh said hesitantly. Macy looked up at him, "you know we can't start the concert on a bad note." Macy sighed. She knew she had to for giving him, because she came up with the rule. She stood and hugged him.

"I forgive you, just don't drop me on stage," she said. He nodded and smiled, and she went back to her position with Nick. She watched and laughed with the others as they watched her band get pumped. The lock down was over and it was time to go on stage. Everyone but Nick went to their sits. The band rushed out and it was almost Macy turn to go out. She looked at Nick.

"Go get your sit," she instructed. He kissed her once.

"You'll do great, good luck!" He waved before he went to get his sit. She sighed. She was lucky to have him. The music started, and she grabbed her mic.

"Are you ready to rock," she screamed and ran out on stage as everyone in the crowd screamed. The music started and she began to sing.

The concert was over now, but everything went great. Sandy and Tom were impressed, Abby, Joe, Stella, and Kevin loved it. She couldn't find Nick though. She shrugged it off as she walked into her dressing room, where she saw Nick sitting on the couch.

"There you are! I was looking for you," she said, sitting on his lap. He kissed her cheek.

"You did great tonight," he said, sounding pleased.

"Thanks," she said as she changed into a pair of sweats. Nick turned the other way.

"So, I wanted to ask you something," Nick started.

"Yea, what is it? You know you can talk to me about anything," she reminded him as she put on a t-shirt. He nodded.

"I know," he said and turned back around, "so, I want wondering if you wanted to write a song together. Like you and me, me and you, both think up ideas, and-" She silenced him by placing her lips over his.

"I think it's cute the way you ramble," she said pecking his lips again, "and yes, I would love to write a song with you."

"Really it would be your song, but I would you write it and you would sing it," he explained and she nodded.

"Sounds perfect," she mumbled against his lips before reconnecting them. Macy and Nick finally came out of her dressing room, and were walking out to Macy bus. Everyone was screaming their names as they were careful not to hold hands or anything, because they were trying to keep it out of the press, like Abby, Kevin, Joe, and Abby were doing. A little girl tugged at Macy pant leg. Macy turned and bent down to her level.

"Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Macy asked taking the pen and pad the little girl held out to her.

"Rogue, but most people call me Roe," she answered shyly.

"That's a very pretty name. You know that's my middle name," Macy said handing back the Roe's pad and pen. Roe shook her head, her Mom behind her smiled as did Nick.

"Yea, it's a pretty cool name," Macy said smiled. She held out her arm her a hug and Roe hugged her. When Macy pulled back Roe said something.

"That's a pretty necklace," she said fingering it. It was the charm she lost once at school. Macy took it off her neck, and put it around Roe's neck.

"It always gave me good luck, now it will to you too, but it just doesn't come to you have to help it along a little," Macy said smiling. Her mother tried to protest, but Macy said it was okay.

"Thank you," she the little girl meaningfully, clutching the charm in her small hand.

"Your welcome," Macy said giving her one more hug, and kissing her cheek. Macy waved at the girl as she walked off, and as the little girl waved back she knew she had just given the girl something she would treasure for the rest of her life. Macy and Nick walked through the rest of the crowd and onto the bus. Her Mom hugged her, being the only one on the bus that saw Macy give the little girl her necklace. Her Mom smiled at her before Macy went and sat on Nick's lap on the couch.

The bus came to a stop at the air port. They were dropping off Sandy and Tom. Everyone said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Mom," Nick said hugging his Mom, with a few tears in his eyes. He was always a Momma's boy. She smiled and hugged him back. He hugged his Dad, and step back so Macy could say bye.

"Um, well, thanks for coming, and everything," Macy said, giving Tom a hug. She moved to Sandy.

"Like I said before Macy-I can't wait to be your mother-in-law," Sandy said, and both girls laughed. Macy hugged her. They had to board the plane. They waved as they walked to the gate.

"You going to be okay?" Macy questioned Nick. He nodded.

"I will be," he answered nodded. They got back on the bus, and everyone decided they were tired and went to bed. Macy was just about to drift off when Nick spoke.

"Mace, that was great what you did back there with that little girl," Nick said smiling down at Macy. She turned over in the small bunk.

"Thanks," Macy answered, looking back at Nick.

"I want to have kids someday, Mace," Nick said rolling over on top of her, she smiled at him, "and I think you would be a great mother." Macy's eyes widened.

"You want to have kids with me," she asked.

"Of course, someday, when we're older and married," Nick answered. Macy smiled.

"You want to marry me," she said, giddy just by thinking about it. Nick nodded.

"Someday, Mace," Nick said, leaning down and gentle placing his lips over hers. She smiled into the kiss.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips. He smiled.

"I love you too," Nick said, and pecked her lips one more time, rolling off her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Macy sighed, and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Mace, tomorrow on Opera, if she asks you if you're dating anyone, what are you going to say?" Nick asked.

"I'll say no. It's not that I don't want people knowing about us; it's that I don't want people to think badly of us. So, I was hoping to keep it out of the press until after the tour," she answered. Nick nodded he understood.

"I feel the same, I'm glad we're on the same page," Nick said as Macy as she nodded. They drifted off to sleep.

Macy woke up the next morning to someone coughing. She glanced over at Nick to see him sitting up, and having a coughing fit. She sat up next to him. He finally stopped coughing.

"I told you that you would get sick," she told him.

"I'm not sick," he told her as he sneezed, and shivered. He pulled the covers up around his shoulders. Macy put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said. He sighed.

"So, maybe I'm sick," Nick said, and sneezed again. Macy sighed and got up. She got some medicine and walked back to the bunk.

"No, I'm not taking that it tastes nasty," he exclaimed.

"I think you will," Macy said closing the distance and pressing her lips to his. She pulled back.

"O-okay," he said, and swallowed the medicine. He scrunched up his face.

"It tastes awful," he said. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his again.

"What does it taste like," she whispered. He stared at her lips.

"Minty," he answered. She leaned in to kiss him again, but he pushed her back. She pouted.

"I don't want you to get sick too," he said.

"You won't get me sick," she scoffed, "now go to sleep, and feel better." With that she walked off to let Nick sleep. Macy and the others ate breakfast, and got dressed.

"Guys, Nick got sick for being in the rain to long, so, let him sleep, and he should be better by tomorrow," Macy explained to the others. Joe and Kevin looked relieved, and they all nodded.

"Macy, Stella and I want to have some girl time. So, can we go in the back room, and talk," Abby asked. Macy nodded.

"Sure, let me check on Nick first," she said as Abby, and Stella followed her to the bunks. Macy quietly pulled back the curtain. Nick was asleep, snoring slightly. The girls 'awed' and went to the back room, shutting the door; while Joe and Kevin played videogames.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Macy asked.

"Well, I need you guys to help me with something," Stella said as Abby and Macy leaned in closer.

"Well, when Joe came to apologize for being unemotional, he said he thought his Dad's story was cute, and sweet like we did, but he didn't want to get teased by his brothers, so said he thought it was dorky," Stella explained, pausing to take a breath, "anyways he said he would show his emotions more, and I told he that I can make sure the Nick and Kevin don't tease him. So, that's where you guys come in, I want you to make sure that your boyfriends don't make fun of my boyfriend. Can you help me?" Stella asked, and Abby and Macy nodded.

"We'll make sure they don't say anything," Abby reassured her. Macy nodded.

"Yea, Nick is way to scare of me to try that once I show him I don't like it if he does," she said.

"Yea, Kevin's the same way; he hates to upset me," she said, as Macy and Stella nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys," Stella said, and they all hugged.

"Guys I think I want Kevin to meet my parents," Abby said. Macy and Stella squealed.

"Really I think that would be great, and I know your parents would love him," Macy said.

"Yea, I think so to, and the guys could meet them, and you Stella," Abby said smiling, "I just don't know if my brother would like him."

"Yea, you don't see it, but your brother is really caring and sweet," Macy said, "he was like my big brother before I met Stella and the guys," she said.

"Oh no, that means he's going to want to meet Nick," Macy gasped.

"Ha ha," Abby smirked.

"Shut up it won't be that bad," Macy said, "all we're doing tomorrow is driving, and we're going to be in New York already for Opera…so, we go over to your parents tomorrow before lunch, and stay awhile, then take the jet to Chicago, for the interview on the radio, instead of driving."

"Genius," Abby and Stella said. The girls laughed and high fived.

"But wait I thought your parents live in Florida," Stella said confused.

"They did, but I got a call from them saying they moved to New York, and they gave me the address, and Macy was standing there listening to the conversation," Abby explain as Macy nodded. Stella nodded also.

"So, Mace, what about you?" Stella asked.

"Well, me and Nick are getting pretty serious," she said.

"And," Abby pressed.

"You guys we're not ready for that yet, but he said he wants to marry me one day," Macy said, sighing dreamily.

"That's great Mace," Stella said as Abby nodded, both smiling.

"Yea, but we both want to wait till after the tour to let the press know," Macy explained. Abby and Stella nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh, that reminds me," Macy said in realization, "if Opera asks me if you guys dating Kevin and Joe, what do you want me to say?"

"Um, well, Kevin and I don't want to hide it so you can say we're dating," Abby answered.

"Me too, I don't want to wait I don't care," Stella said and Macy nodded. For a couple of hours they just talked about other girl stuff. The girls walked out to see Kevin and Joe still playing videogames.

"You two should stop them before they get addicted," Macy said, pointing at Joe and Kevin, who were yelling at the screen for the little person to win.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Abby asked.

"You are girls, shake what your momma gave you," Macy said wiggling her hips. Abby and Stella giggled, but nodded.

"I'm going to see if Nick is better, and we'll probably go hang out in the back room," Macy said before she walked off to the bunks. Abby and Stella nodded at each other and ran their fingers through their hair; messing it up, and making it look a little more…sexy.

"Kevin," Abby called as she and Stella entered the room.

"Huh," he asked absentmindedly.

"Can you stop playing that videogame?" she asked, pouting. They were saving their 'secret weapon' for later.

"We will once we get to level 100," he said, pressing more buttons on his controller.

"What level are you on now?" Stella asked Joe.

"14," he answered. The girls rolled their eyes. They nodded at each other once more.

"Kevy," Abby whined seductively. Kevin looked up at her once, then back to his game.

"What," he said slowly.

"I want to spend time with you," she said walking over and standing by him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Yea, Joey come and let do something," Stella whined in the same tone Abby had used. Joe waved her off. She frowned. The girls smirked and turned it up a notch. Abby sat on Kevin's lap facing him, as Stella did the same with Joe. The boys protested, and tried to see around them. Abby pressed her lips to Kevin's neck as Stella pressed hers below Joe's ear. Both boys gasped and Kevin dropped his controller, his hands instinctively going to Abby's hips. Joe was able to hold out longer until Stella took the bottom of his ear in her mouth and bit down on it. His controller landed on the floor with a thump as his arms wrapped themselves around Stella's waist.

"Do you boys still want to play that game?" Abby asked huskily. Both boys shook their heads 'no'.

"Good," she replied smirking. She leaned in closer to whisper in Joe's ear.

"Want to go somewhere more private," Stella suggested. Joe nodded, and carried her to their bunk, leaving Kevin and Abby to the couch.

_Back with Macy and Nick_

Macy walked back to the bunks, and left Stella and Abby to their so called 'men'. She pulled back the curtain to revile Nick facing the wall, and back to Macy. Macy thought he was still asleep, she sighed. She rubbed his arm. He turned over and smiled at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she whispered/asked.

"No," he whispered back.

"How do you feel?" she asked, speaking a little louder now.

"I feel better, like I can do stuff," he replied.

"Well, you want to go write that song now, you and lay on the daybed," she cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"I'm not a child, and I would love too," he said getting up. They walked back to the back room, and Nick lay down on the daybed, and Macy covered him up. She grabbed the guitar, pen, and a notebook to work on the song. She lay down by Nick running her fingers through his hair, and watching him smile and lean into her touch.

Macy POV

I looked at Nick as he smiled at me. I pulled my hand out of his hair.

"If you're still sick by the time I have to go on Opera, you're not going; you can watch it live on TV," I explained to him. Hurt flashed on his face.

"But Mace, I want to be there for you," he told me, and I felt so guilty, but I wanted him to get better.

"Yea, but if you go you won't get any better, and I'm not risking it, it's okay that you're not there as long as you watch it," I reassured him, "I love you too much," I said, caressing his cheek in my hand.

"I love you too, but are you sure you okay with me not being there?" asked again, going into a coughing fit. I smiled sadly.

"Yea, I'll be okay as long as you get better," I assured him, he nodded as I dropped my hand. God, did I love this boy. I played with me ponytail; I had put it up while talking with Abby and Stella.

"So, tell me your favorite song," he said, and I smiled.

"Um, Replay by Iyaz," I answered as he played with my hair. He pulled it out of its ponytail and shook.

"Let your hair down," he said, seeing me look at him. I thought about those words.

"Hey, what about this: Girl put your records on, tell me your favorite song, you go ahead and let hair down," I sang, he smiled. He began working on the music, and I worked on the lyrics. I was going to sing it on Opera, I could let the band know beforehand, and they could learn the music quickly. I would let Nick see the song expect for the part I sang. I told him I would surprise him.

We were almost there, and I could tell Nick was getting week. I made him take more medicine, and got him comfortable on the couch, as soon as I got Kevin and Abby to stop making out on it. Everyone except Nick got ready and he pouted the whole time. The bus came to a stop at the studio, and we were all ready to go. I walked over to Nick.

"Keep warm and if you get tired go to sleep, and the show is on live at 5, did I forget anything," I made sure I covered everything. Nick shook his head 'no'. I kissed his pout away.

"Be good," I warned before I walked off the bus.

It was really chaotic backstage. Someone rushed me off into hair and makeup. Once I was done there I waited off to the side of the stage, with my friends. I was nervous to say the least, but Opera was really nice, in the brief time I meet her. The band knew the new song well, and everything was going to be fine. At least that's what I kept telling myself. The show started and soon she was announcing me out there.

"Well America you love her, we love her, here she is Macy Misa," Opera said and I walked out on stage waving as the crowd went wild. I sat down on the chair next to Opera's.

"So, Macy how are you?" she asked.

"Good," I replied, and she continued to ask me about me new album and my family and such then she got into my friends.

"So, I hear your friends came on tour with you?" she asked.

"Yea, one of my best friends Abby, my other best friends Stella, and JONAS," I explained.

"Yes, I heard you were friends with JONAS. So, with three girl and three guys on one bus; are any of you pair off?" she asked.

"Yea, um, Abby and Kevin are dating and they make such a cute couple. Also, Joe and Stella have finally told each other their true feelings and are dating," I answered. Maybe she wasn't going to ask about my love life.

"So, are you dating," Opera asked. Dang, she did.

"Um, no I'm not Nick and I are just friends," I clarified. I hurt so much to say that, and I can only imagine what it did to Nick.

"Oh, too bad, um, so your friends are here backstage," Opera asked.

"Yea, well, except for one he couldn't make it, um, I just wanted to say 'hi' to him, and 'love ya'," I said trying not to put too much emotion into it, and tried to say it in a friendly way. I didn't mention Nick's name because I didn't want to explain that he was sick.

"Oh, I'm sorry he couldn't make it. So, I heard that your friends call you Mace, any other nicknames?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Yea, my friends call me Mace, my Dad calls Mace the Ace, Mom calls me Sis or Honey, my Grandpa calls me Roe, and my Grandma calls me Honeybee," I explain all the nicknames I had.

"Awe, why does your Grandpa call you Roe, and Grandma call you Honeybee," Opera asked.

"My middle name is Rogue so Grandpa calls me Roe for short, and Grandma calls me Honeybee because I used to help her keep her bees, and one day it slipped out and just stuck I guess," I answered.

"That's great! Well enough chit chat why don't you sing us a song," Opera said, and I nodded. My band came out and started the song that Nick and I wrote earlier.

_-insert song Put Your Records on (really by Corinne Bailey Rae) here-_

After the song the show was over and I walked backstage. Everyone said I did great. We were walking out to the bus, I was walking the fastest, when my manger said that the concert hall was only a block away. So, we walked there. Throughout the whole concert I was thinking about how much I wanted to be back on the bus with Nick. I wanted to make sure he was okay from what I said with the show. After the concert I tried to get through the meet and greet quickly, but nicely. We walked out to see that the bus wasn't there.

"Where is the bus," I asked my manger.

"Oh, you all are staying at a hotel right around the corner, and the bus is over there, you stuff is already in your rooms. Couples are sharing," he explained.

"Okay, where is Nick, is he okay?" I asked worry showing in my voice.

"He said he felt better and I took his tempter, he doesn't have a fever, and he's already in the room," he said handing me a room key. He hand Abby, and Stella on too. I nodded, a little disappointed that I'd have to wait long to see him. We all made it to the hotel safely. We were all on the same floor, and our rooms beside each other. I said goodnight to everyone, and walked in the room, closing the door behind me. It was kind of dark in there.

"Nick," I called.

"On the bed," he called back. I slowly made my way over to the bed. I stood in front of him. He looked like he had been crying. I felt so awful. I knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay," I asked. He just nodded. I knew he wasn't okay.

"I'm so sorry," I said. He looked at me.

"Why," he questioned.

"Because I know that you're hurting because of what I said, you know I didn't mean it," I tried to tell him. He wiped away the stray tears away.

"I know, but it still hurt, you know," he said, and I nodded, "I loved the song by the way." I smiled at this. I climbed in his lap.

"I love you, and one day the world is going to know your mine, and only mine," I told him, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back. After a few seconds I pulled away.

"I need to take a bath," I said quietly. He nodded, and I stood up from his lap. I walked into the huge bathroom, and turned the water on in the huge bathtub. I put a lot of bubbles in. I turned back at Nick who was smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Want to join me," I asked, and laughed once I saw his eyes bulge.

"I-I-I how- what," he stuttered.

"Go put on your swim trunks, and bring me my swim suit," I said pushing him out the door. He smiled in relief. He came back and tossed me my bikini, and I closed the door so I could change in here, and he could change out there. Once I was changed and the tub full of water and bubbles, I called Nick in. I stared at his abs until he picked me up, and through me in.

"Hey," I said getting on my knees, "you're not wet." With that I pulled him in the tub with me, he landed on top of me. We both laughed and sat up across from each other.

"Do you think you put enough bubbles in here, Mace," he asked scooping up some bubbles in his hands.

"Yep," I said, giving him a beard of bubbles, as he blew some in my face.

"Hey, you look like Santa," I told him giggling.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked patting him stomach.

"Yes, yes I am," I told him. He smirked at me.

"You shouldn't have said that," he said, and we started a bubble fight. After the fight, we just played around with the bubbles. I let Nick wash my hair, and I got to wash his. After the thought we should get out.

"We should get out," I said, and turned to go, but Nick tried to grab my shoulder, but missed, and grabbed the tie on my back instead, making it come loose. I let out a small yelp, and quickly grabbed the strings, so Nick couldn't see anything.

"Mace, I'm s-sorry I didn't m-mean too," Nick stuttered out, "you know I would never to that to you." I smiled.

"Just tie it back," I said turning around, and handing him the strings. He was very careful not to make any skin on skin contact with me. I rolled me eyes at this. Once he tied it I turned back around.

"Nick its okay I'm not hurt or anything, and I trust you," I told him, climbing onto his lap. He didn't wrap his arms around me. I sighed.

"Are you never going to touch me again," I said, a bit harsher than intended. He looked down. I sighed again, and pressed my lips to his. He kissed back but didn't dare touch me. I grabbed his wrist, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling myself closer. He caved and pulled my closer. I pulled back for air.

"Good boy," I said patting his head. He rolled his eyes. We got out and I got dressed in the bathroom, and he got dressed in the main room. We both went straight to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_Okay so this time I broke 5,000 words so I expect lots of reviews, and it was updated quickly! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks you guys, I love you all! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I update quicker!_


	15. brother, interview, and specialness

_Thanks so much for the reviews, thanks you guys so much for reading, and alerting, or favorites. I want to thanks you all so…thanks!! I was on a Christmas break, but now I go back to school soon, the update might slow a little, but I am going to keep writing as long as you guys keep reviewing, thanks again! Here's next chapter!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly._

Macy's POV

I rolled over, and opened my eyes. Nick was right in front of me, staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're cute was you sleep," he said, I gave him a look, "not that you're not cute all the time, because you are," he said, desperately trying to save himself. I laughed, and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I said quietly. He nodded and leaned into kiss me, when there was a knock at the door. Then it opened, and Abby and Levin walked in holding their hands over their eyes.

"Is it safe to look," Abby asked.

"Yes, we haven't even kissed this morning, we were interrupted," Nick answered. I sighed sometimes I really hated the fact we all have each others' room keys.

"Oh, good," Abby said, sitting down on our bed.

"What," I asked looking at her, and that's when I noticed Kevin looked kind of…pale.

"What's wrong Kevin," I asked, and he looked at me as Abby sighed. Oh, duh, I know the answer to this.

"Oh, Abby told you huh?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Abby told him what," Nick asked looking at me. Oops, I forgot to tell Nick.

"Oh, uh, I forgot to tell you, um, Abby wants Kevin to meet her parents since they moved here, that's what we're doing most of the day," I explained nervously. Nick nodded.

"Kevin, it'll be okay you're a great guy, they're going to love you," Nick reassured Kevin.

"Oh, he's not worried about my parents, he's worried about my brother," Abby explained. I nodded, great now I was worried what he was going to do to Nick.

"Oh, I don't know what to tell you then," Nick said, and Kevin nodded.

"You two will be fine, Jason won't hurt you guys," I said, and Nick looked at me funny, I just I forgot that part too.

"What do you mean the two of us?" Nick asked.

"Well, Jason told me whenever I got a boyfriend I was serious about that he'd have to meet him, and make sure he was good for me," I explain, and purposely left out the part about him saying, that he would kill any guy that crossed the line with me or Abby.

"Oh," he said, and I watched the color in his face drain.

"How big is your brother," Nick asked Abby. Abby and I both looked at each other.

"That's not really important," I answered for Abby. Nick gave me a stern look.

"How big," Nick said coldly. I never heard him speak that way, and definitely not to me. The last time I saw Jason he was a huge, six feet tall muscular 16 year old, and that was 5 years ago. I looked at how much Abby had changed and couldn't even imagine how big Jason was now. Abby broke me out of my thoughts by speaking.

"He's pretty huge, now, about seven feet, really, really muscular," Abby answered for me. Nick looked shocked.

"Do we have to go," Kevin whined it was the first thing I heard him say all morning. Abby looked really mad and like she was about to cry.

"I meet your parents, and the least you can do is deal will my brother," she said harshly. I knew that if Jason saw how much Kevin meant to Abby, that he wouldn't touch a hair on his curly head.

"Yea," I said getting up and wrapping an arm around Abby, "if you boys don't love us enough to deal with Jason, then leave," I spat and Nick got up and stood by Kevin. They were both staring us intently.

"But if you do walk out that door don't expect us to take you back," I said coldly as Abby nodded in agreement. The boys looked at each other. Nick sighed. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"You're going to be disappointed when that guy gives me a black eye and I don't look as hot anymore," he said. I smiled.

"Jason, his name is Jason," I told him, and he smiled back and nodded. I looked at Kevin, Abby was glaring at him. Kevin walked over to her and hugged her.

"I don't care if your whole family, and their sister hates me, it won't keep me from you," he said and I 'awed' out loud. Abby hugged Kevin back and I could hear her whispering thank you over and over again. I smiled at them.

"Well, we better get ready," I said, and Kevin and Abby nodded. They walked out hand in hand. I went and changed in the bathroom. Nick changed in the main room. I came out dressed and ready to go. Joe and Stella came in then followed by Abby and Kevin. Everyone was filled in on the plan, and we were off to Abby's parents' house.

We just turned in the drive way. I could tell Kevin and Nick were nervous. Kevin wasn't talking which is very unKevin like. Nick kept shaking his leg on the way over, looked out the window, and hardly touched me. I knew his didn't mean it like that, and that he was just nervous, so I let it go. We all got out and Abby and Kevin were in front, then Nick and me, and finally Joe and Stella. We walked up to the front to door, and Abby rang the door bell. Her Mom, Jody, answered.

"Abby," she squealed, hugging Abby. She was like 40, but she sometimes acted like a teenager.

"Macy, dear, I haven't seen you in 5 years, you look all grow up," she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Thanks," I replied. We were all usher into the living room.

"Let me get Paul, and Jason, and we'll all get to know each other," she explained as she left the room smiling. Soon Paul, Abby's Dad, came in, he hugged Abby and me, and shook everyone else hand. Then Jason came in as soon. He was huge now. He ran to Abby and picked her up and hugged her. He saw me, and picked me up too.

"Mace, I can't believe it, you're all grown up," he said.

"One can't breathe, and two I missed you Jay," I said as he put me down, and I used my nickname for him. He looked behind me and his face turned hard. He said on the opposite couch of us, and mirrored his Dad's expression: arms folded across his chest, and glaring. Jody came back in then, and sat down with the boys.

"Oh, stop staring like that, you'll scare them," she scolded, but they didn't move.

"Anyway, what are your names, dears," she asked, she called everyone dear, "and how to you all know each other."

"Um, Mace, you can take this one," Abby said pushing me slightly. I sighed.

"Okay this is a long story to pay attention, that means you Jay," I said pointing, he just made a face at me, and I laughed, "okay, this is Joe, Stella, Nick, me, Abby, and Kevin," I said pointing to each person, "when I moved I meet Joe, Stella, Nick, and Kevin, then we ran into Abby at the beach, and she on tour we us now, Joe and Stella are dating as are Abby and Kevin, and Nick and me," I explained making sure I didn't forget anything.

"Oh my, that is a long story, well, it's nice to meet you all," Jody said, "isn't it nice to meet them Paul," she asked hitting his knee. He rubbed it slightly, and then smiled.

"Yes it is, so Kevin your dating my little girl," he asked, and Kevin nodded.

"Yes sir," Kevin answered nervously, grabbing Abby's hand and intertwining their finger, she smiled at him. Paul smiled as did Jody.

"I can see you really love her," he said, and Kevin nodded, "so I guess I can let you date her." Kevin and Abby smiled. We all talked, aside from Jason, he was still glaring. Abby's parents said they were going to fix dinner, and left us with Jason.

"So, Jay, how have you been," I asked.

"Good," he answered shortly, not even glancing at me. I sighed.

"Jay can I talk to you a minute," I said getting up and walking over to him. He looked at me.

"Actually I want to stay here-" I cut him off by grabbing his ear.

"Now," I growled, and pulled him with me, and left my friends stifling laughter. I was always able to control Jay like that even though he hated it.

"Okay, be nice to Kevin he's a great guy," I told him.

"I know," he grumbled.

"Come again," I said.

"I know," he repeated, "I can see the way he looks at her, he loves her and would do anything for her, that's way I hate him, I can't find anything to hate. Same with Nick," he explained.

"Well good, then stop trying to hate them, and like them, they mean a lot to me and Abby, so be nice," I said. He nodded. We looked around the corner to watch them. Nick was talking with Stella and Joe, and Abby and Kevin were holding hand and talking quietly to themselves. Abby leaned up and kissed Kevin, and Kevin looked down at her lovingly.

"See they really love each other," I said, and he nodded.

"I'll go apologize," he said rolling his eyes. I smiled at him. We walked back in the room, and I sat down by Nick.

"Kevin, Nick, Abby I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being so hard on you guys," Jason said.

"Its okay man, we understand," Kevin said shaking Jason's hand.

"Yea," Nick said shaking his hand as well. I smiled at them getting along.

"Good, but if you ever hurt my girls, I make sure that your pretty little face isn't so pretty anymore," Jason threatened. Nick and Kevin gulped, but nodded anyway.

"Good," he said smiling. Jody came in and said lunch was ready. We ate lunch, talked, and laughed with Jody, Paul, and Jason. Jason seemed to like Nick and Kevin even more. I could tell they would become friends. It came time to leave, and we all left with Jody and Paul telling us to come back anytime, and we agreed. We got to the air port, and got on the jet, and make it just in time for the radio interview. Now I'm sitting here while Mike, of Mike radio, was counting us down to air. Three, two, one, and we're on.

"Hey, hey, hey your listening to Mike radio, and we're here with Macy Misa, pop sensation," Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, hey everyone," I said.

"So, Macy I heard you wrote a new song recently, other than Put Your Records On, it's called One Less Lonely Girl," Mike said. (really by Justin Bieber, he is so cute)

"Yes, um, it's a great song, and I loved writing it, um, actually it's the song I'm making a music video to," I explained.

"Could you explain the point of view in it, because it's called one less lonely girl, but you are a girl so," Mike said trailing off.

"Yea, um, it starts out where I'm singing in third person, and it's about this girl who sees this guys, and he's always been hurt and broken hearted, so she's saying I put you first, I'll show you how special you really are, if you let me in your world there's going to be one less lonely girl in the world," I explain. (Okay most likely not what Justin wanted the meaning to be, but I changed it so it would fit so please bare with me on the music video, in later chapters, and this part)

"Cool, so why did you write it like that," Mike asked.

"Well, guys are always doing stuff to make girls feel special, but what do girls do to make guys feel special, well besides the obvious, this is just a non-perverted way to show the guys you care about is special, and in return there's gonna be one less lonely girl in the world," I explained. I really think girls could do a little more to make guys feel special, and stay a virgin, I can't wait to try some of my ideas out on Nick.

"Huh, that's a great outlook on things," Mike said, looking thoughtful.

"Thank you," I said. He asked me some more questions about my life, friends, nicknames, and my music. Finally it ended, and I got to leave. We went to the concert, and I sang One Less Lonely Girl, and the crowd loved it. After the concert Mom said that the movie premiere was tomorrow night, and everyone was so excited.

That night I lay down in the bunk with Nick as he wrapped his arm around my waist, and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, thinking of ways I could make Nick feel special. I could write a song about him, but I've already done that. I could make out with him, but we do that already. I could tell him I love him, but I do that every day too. Man, this is way harder than I thought it would be. Um, I could whisper sweet nothings in his ear, but that's more of a girl thing. Oh, I could…no that wouldn't work. I groan out loud in frustration. Nick stops whispering in my ear.

"What's wrong, babe," he asks me. I sigh and turn to face him.

"I can't think of anything to make you feel special," I said, sighing again.

"You don't have to do anything," he tells me.

"But I want to, that's want my song was about, making the one you love feel special, so please tell what I can do," I pleaded with him.

"Nothing, you don't need to do anything, I love you the way you are, and been with me is the best thing you could ever do," he said. I turn so my back was facing him. He sighed.

"You're not helping," I mumble. He sighed again and continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I snapped then.

"Stop that, that's not helping either, and if you won't help me, then I'm not talking to you until I figure it out," I snapped at him, climbing out of the bunk and kneeling in front of Joe and Stella's bunk. I put back the curtain.

"Joe go sleep with your stupidass of a brother," I told him, I could feel Nick eyes on my back.

"Kevin's got Abby," Joe grumbled, pulling Stella closer.

"The other one," I said. He sighed, and got up.

"What did he do," he asked.

"Not important," I said coldly, and he sighed.

"Move over Nick," Joe said nudging him.

"Mace," Nick pleaded with me.

"Goodnight, Nicholas," I said using his full name. I knew I hit him below the belt there.

"What happened," Stella asked.

"Well, I wanted him to help me figure out something special I could do for him, but he said I didn't have to do anything, and wouldn't help me, so I told him I wouldn't talk to him until I figure something out myself. I know I'm being stupid, but this means a lot to me, I want him to know how much I care about him, and everything. He makes me feel so special every day, and I want to do the same for him, and I don't want to do something I've already done before," I explained everything. She nodded I knew she understood where I was coming from.

"I get it, I don't think it's stupid, maybe a little childish, but not stupid. Do you really think you can ignore him for awhile," she asked.

"I'll have to try," I said, and that was the last thing said before we drifted off to sleep.

Nick's POV

Damn, I can't believe that just happened. It's not that I don't want to help her, I can't. I don't know anything she could do. I guess I really pushed her when I went back to do something special for her, and she couldn't do anything for me. I guess it made her feel bad, but she really doesn't need to do anything, I'm the guy I'm supposed to do this stuff. I guess she was to…I don't even know what she wants to do. Man, I don't know if I'm going to sleep tonight, because of Joe's loud snoring.

Macy's POV

I woke up to see Stella still sleeping, I sighed. This was going to be a hard day, but I am going to ignore Nick all day…hopefully. I got out of the bunk and made myself some breakfast. Then Stella woke up, then Joe, then Abby, then Kevin, and finally…Nick. I looked away from him. He made himself breakfast, and tried not to look at me. At least he was going to make this a little easier on me, and let me figure this out. I have to figure out a way to make this work.

"Okay, what is going on between you two," Abby asked pointing between me and Nick. I caught Nick's sad eyes, it killed me. I got up, and dragged my two best friends to the back room, locking it behind me. I explained everything that happened last night, and why I did it. Abby understood too.

"Do you guys do anything special for Joe and Kevin," I asked them.

"Well, I send random texts to Joe when we're not together, and I say I'm thinking about him, sometimes I talk dirty, and text something like 'I'm thinking about you in your white tie and nothing else,'" Stella told me. Wow, I didn't see that coming.

"You bad girl," I said, and we laughed.

"He said it makes him feel loved, and that he can't get me off his mind when I do that, and we all know that boys have a one track mind, and when they read something like that, they can't stop thinking about you, and are excited when they see you next," Stella explained. I took out a notebook and pen, and jotted down these things.

"Yea, sometimes I send Kevin pictures of me smiling or making funny faces and say stuff like 'you put this smile on my face' or 'this is me remembering that joke you told me earlier.' He said he make him feel good knowing that he put a smile on face or knowing that I paid attention when he was talking to me," Abby explained at I jotted more ideas down.

"Thanks guys that helped, want to see my list," I asked them and they nodded eagerly. I turned the notebook to where they could read it. This is what is read:

_Text him and tell him how I am thinking of him (sometimes dirty thoughts)_

_Send him a picture of me making some face (happy, funny, etc.) and tell him he put it there_

_Pay attention to him, and whenever possible (subtly) let him know that I was paying attention (tell him I was thinking of a joke he told me)_

_Plan out a date, so he doesn't have too_

_Give him a back rub_

_Make him dinner_

_Make a CD of all the songs I wrote about him_

_Hang out with his friends (Joe and Kevin) to show I care about every part of him, even the people he cares about most_

_Look good for him, so he knows I make an effort to him happy_

_Most importantly be with him, and make him feel happy_

"Macy these are some great ideas, can use them sometime," Abby asked.

"Of course, but only if you and your boyfriends stay back here, and four movies, so I can have a date with Nick up front," I explain, and they smirked at me, "I can bring pop, and snacks back here so you don't have to leave, and if you watch the longest four movies, Nick and me will have seven hours to ourselves," I pleaded.

"But by then we would fall asleep," Stella pointed out.

"Exactly," I said smirking, and they nodded.

"Only because this is so important to you," Abby said and I nodded and we all hugged. Now I need to tell them my plan. I told them the plan, and they nodded.

"So, are you going to talk to him," Stella asked.

"No, I'm waiting until tonight, because he'll never expect it coming," I explained, and they nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, we have two hours to get ready for the premiere, Stella go tell the guys, oh and the premiere is of Camp Rock," I explain, and they nodded. Stella went and told the boys. We girls got ready. We had ten minutes before we were to get into the limo.

"Announcing Stella Malone," Abby said as Stella walked out. She was wearing the sliver, sparkly dress that touched the floor and ties around her neck that she bought the day at the mall. Joe looked near faint.

"Announcing the awesome Abby Loy," Stella said once she reached Joe. Abby was wearing the purple off the shoulder dress that touched the floor and had the one slit up her leg to mid thigh that she bought at the mall. Kevin couldn't tear his eyes away from her, and I heard him mumble something about how she looked.

"Announcing the ever so lovely, Macy Misa," Stella said and I walked out in the black dress that came to my knees, where the bottom half was shredded, and the top half had two pathways that crossed, made out of rhinestones that I bought at the mall. Nick was looking me up and down. The boys were wearing tuxes that Stella made, and brought along, just in case,

"Stella why didn't you just make our dresses," I asked, and she shrugged.

"I don't know, because I don't have the fabric with me," she said, and I nodded.

"You look stunning, Mace," he whispered in my ear, I ignore him, which was becoming more and more hard to do.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again," he asked, and sighed when I didn't answer. We got in the limo, and were soon at the red carpet. Joe and Stella got out first, then Abby and Kevin, and then Nick and me. He was afraid to make me madder so he hardly touched on the way down the carpet. I was blinded by the flashing light. I guess Nick hardly touching me was a good thing because it made it us look more like friends. We got in the theater, and took our seats. I looked to the right of my and saw a six empty seats. The name tag beside me said 'Nate Black.'

He was in the movie. I got excited. I had always wanted to meet him, and his band Connect 3. They were pretty good, but not as good as JONAS. It was weird everyone in Camp Rock played their own name. I shrugged it off. Then someone sat beside me. It was Nate.

"Hi, I'm Nate Black," he said. I smiled.

"Macy Misa," I shook his hand. I could feel Nick stiffen beside me. I wasn't even touching him, and I felt it. This was going to be a long night.

"Yea, I know who you are, your killing the charts," he said, and I smiled he was going to be one of my friends.

"Thanks, I love your music," I told him. He nodded.

"Thanks I love yours too," he said and I laughed. He was nice. Then a girl with light brown curly hair sat down next to him. He kissed her lightly. I smiled they make a cute couple.

"This is my girlfriend, Caitlyn," he said I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Macy," I said and she smiled.

"I know," she said, and I could tell we were going to be friends too. Then Shane, Jason, Mitchie, and Tess sat down. Nate introduced me to everyone, and I introduced them to all my friends. Nick was nice enough. Nate would tell me funny stuff that happened in a scene. I would laugh quietly, and I could feel Nick get tenser by the minute. The movie was over now and we were getting ready to leave, when Nate came over.

"Macy, can I talk to you a sec." he asked. I nodded, and Nick grabbed my arm, I shook his hand off. Tell him I'll be right.

"Macy," all Nate's friends' chorused.

"Guys," I said.

"We wanted to trade numbers," Nate explained.

"Oh, sure," I said. We all traded number, and said we should all hang out sometime. I said I would. Nate was walking me back, but stopped me.

"I'm sorry for asking, but are you and Nick dating," he asked, and I blushed and looked down.

"Can you keep a secret," I asked, and he nodded, "we are but we don't want the press finding out until after my tour," I explained and he nodded.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," he said and I laughed.

"Thanks, let's hang out sometime, and bring, Caitlyn," I told he and he nodded smiling. We hugged, and said our goodbyes.

"Okay, let's go," I said to Nick who was shooting daggers at Nate, I rolled my eyes. We got on the bus, and Nate went straight to our bunk, just like I knew he would, he didn't even change. Abby and Stella helped me make him his favorite food: steak, French fries, and a diet coke. I smiled as I sat the last of it down on the table. Kevin and Joe were filled in on the plan and were in the back room.

"Good luck," Abby said as she and Stella went to the back room. I didn't change either, and I walked back to where Nick was. I pulled back the curtain, and looked down at him.

"Get up," I said. He turned around, shocked that I was talking to him. He got up anyway, and followed me to the front of the bus. He gasped when he saw what I did.

"Sit down," I told, and he did. I sat in my sit.

"I finally figured out things I could do, now your forgiven, I'm sorry I acted like that, but this was really important to me," I said looking him, and I saw pure anger on his face. I was confused now.

"This is just great Mace," he said harshly. I frown, hurt. I was really hurt by that, I thought he would like this, and I work so hard on it. I wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I thought this would make you happy, I thought you'd at least like it," I mumbled looking down.

"I love that you did this for me, Mace, I do, but I can't enjoy it knowing that you were flirting with another guy," he said his voice rising in the end. My head snapped up.

"Was not, Nate is a friend, he has a girlfriend," I said, defending myself.

"I saw the way you were looking down, and blushing, when he was walking you back.

"He was talking about you," I said firmly. Relief crossed he face before he looked down.

"I feel stupid," he said,

"You are," I said, and then smiled.

"But I love you anyways," I said, and he smiled at me. I knew everything was going to be okay between us now. We talked throughout dinner, and he told me I was a great cook. Then I cleaned up dinner, and we lay down on the couch together. After a moment of silence, I told him to lie on stomach.

"Why," he asked me.

"Trust me," I tell him, and he nods. I slid his jacket off his shoulders. I straddle his back, and slowly start to massage his shoulders, and back. I heard him sigh, and I knew he liked it. After about thirty minutes, I stop, and he turned to face me as I was still straddling him.

"Thanks that felt really good, and I am really relaxed now," he said, and I smiled.

"Your welcome," I said, and leaned down to kiss him. It felt so good to have his lips on mine. I can't believe I haven't kissed him all day that is way too long. I smiled as his hands ran through my hair. I pulled back, and saw it was late.

"We should go to bed," I told him. He nodded, and we changed for bed. He was there was I got in the bunk. He pulled me as close as I could get to him. I shivered when he kissed down my neck. I felt his tongue slid across the rim of my ear. I turned my and he connected our lips. I kissed him with all the passion I had, and he did the same, we broke apart.

"Goodnight," we both whispered, and shared a sweet kiss before we went to bed.

_Okay I wrote this in like two days so you better review, and thanks to the people you did, please review, and tell me what you think!!! REVIEW!!!!!_


	16. albums, jealousy, and concerts

_Oh my gosh thank you so much for the reviews I got, they were so nice and helpful, thanks too: Flyingfree728, luv2read17, csiawsomeJONASlover, and tay-tay1204 this chapter is dedicated to you all, thanks you so much for your reviews!! I started school, swim (again- we had a break), and volleyball, so the updates will be slower, but I will try and update ASAP, so keep reading and reviewing!! I will finish the story so here is the next chapter!! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to get a review from you, thank!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, still!!!_

Nick POV

I woke to see Macy still sleeping. I smiled to myself. I can't believe I was so stupid last night. I shouldn't have gotten jealous, and just trusted her. And yes, I Nick Lucas, admit I was jealous, not that I would admit it out loud. I couldn't tell you how relieved I felt when Macy said she had forgiven me, I kind of felt like I was floating, but then I remember her flirting- I mean me thinking she was flirting with Nate. Yea, that was stupid, I even kind of liked the guy at first, then I saw how he was telling her stuff about the movie, and then she blushed, that killed me. I want to be the only one that can make her blush. I know selfish but I can't help it. Man, thinking back on it I was really stupid last night, and I'm supposed to be the genius. I still am a genius, I'm just a genius who fell in love, and now his brain has turned into goo. Wow, do I really sound that much of a lovesick teenager? Oh well, I can proudly say I am happy to be one, especially if Macy is the one to make me like that. Oh, she is now waking up, and staring at me staring at her. I guess I better say something now.

"Morning beautiful," I say. Smooth Nick real smooth. If you didn't know I was being sarcastic, that was loser thing to say, but I guess she thought it was romantic because she's blushing. Great now I'm talking to myself.

"Morning handsome," she replies, and I smile at her. She buried her head in the crook of my neck. It felt good to have her here, in my arms, we just…fit together.

"Do you always stare at me when I sleep," she mumbles, her hot breath tickling my neck. I take a deep breath in, taking in her scent.

"No, just when I wake up before you," I answer her, and I feel her nod.

"Should we get up," she asks. I subconsciously pull her closer. I feel her laugh quietly.

"We can stay here a few more minutes," she said, laughing again. God, I love her laugh.

"So, what do we do today?" I asked. She pulled back to look at me, I whimper. I want her as close as possible, at all times, even though I know that's not exactly, you know, realistic, but don't judge me. Duh, you're not going to judge me, you are me. I really need to stop talking to myself. Macy giggled.

"Um, I think I record my album today," she said her finger tracing the outline of my jaw. I relaxed immediately under her touch.

"Really cool, what are you going to put on your album?" I asked.

"Um, probably…Put Your Records On, One Less Lonely Girl, Turn Me On, Party in the USA, Naturally, Remember December, Believe in Me, Trainwreck, Here We Go Again, Get Back, and one I wrote before we started dating called Don't Forget, all in one day," she said. Wow, it was going to be a long day. (Corinne Bailey Rae, Justin Bieber, Keri Hilson, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Demi Lovato, Demi Lovato, Demi Lovato, Demi Lovato, Demi Lovato, wrote those songs, in that order)

"Wow, that's a lot," I said, and she nodded.

"Yea, you inspired some of those," she said. This interested me.

"Which ones," I asked excited. She laughed lightly before answering.

"Put Your Records On, One Less Lonely Girl, Turn Me On, Naturally, Remember December, Here We Go Again, and Get Back, although some of them we haven't done or whatever, I just put myself in the situation to make the song, and like the ones about couples or boys I pretended that you were my boyfriend, because some of those I wrote before we started dating," she explained. I was shock, but very happy she thought so much of me.

"I'm glad to be thought so highly of," I stated, and she giggled.

"Don't let it go to your head, pop star," she warned me.

"I won't, besides I couldn't let my ego get that big because you'd deflate it instantly," I told her.

"You're right I would, I would tell you all the things that you do wrong, and tell you rude comments, especially about your hair," she told me, giggling again.

"Leave me my pride woman," I told her, "and my hair is awesome." Even she said so once.

"That's what you think," she said, and hopped out of the bunk before I could react. I grinned to myself before chasing after her.

After the others woke up we ate breakfast, and got changed to go to the recording studio. We were almost there when I noticed how excited everyone looked, and I also noticed that Macy looked extra pretty today. I was pretty excited too, because this was the first time I would see Macy record. Think Abby and Stella were excited because they got to see a real recording studio. Kevin and Joe are most likely excited for the same reason I am. Oh, look we're here.

"We're here," Macy announced, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her off the bus. We got in the building, and the reception lady told us to go on down the hall first door on the right. We walked down the hall and went in the right door. Two guys were standing in the room, and introduced themselves to be Steve, and John. They told us to sit on the couch, which was up against the back wall, and told Macy to go in the recording booth. Well, here goes.

--

Wow, Macy is amazing. I know I've always thought that, but I mean she only has to sing a song twice before Steve, and John can pick which one and it sounds great. It takes me and my brothers a few times before we figure out what we kind of want it to sound like. She sang eleven songs, without a break. Oh, look now she's getting one.

"So, guys what do you think," she asked, sitting on my lap as I wrapped my arms around her. Steve and John had momentarily left the room. Macy was drinking water, and I would too if I had just sang that much.

"You were great Mace; I can't believe you sang that many songs without a break." I said. The amazement was clearly heard in my voice.

"Yea, Mace, we have to sing songs a few time before we know what we kind of want it to sound like, and you did it in two tries," Kevin said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded in agreement. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks guys," she mumbled. I smiled at her and pushed some hair behind her ear. Suddenly we heard the door knob turning. Macy jumped out of my lap, and leaned up against the wall casually, like she'd been there the whole time. John and Steve walked back in.

"Alright, Macy you can sing the last song, then we'll all go get lunch in the cafeteria, and then come back here so you can listen to all the songs, and make sure their how you want them," Steve explained, and Macy nodded.

"Okay sounds great, um, do you mind if I turn off the lights, because this song is the most emotional, and I want to be in the mind set," she explain, and Steve looked confused, but nodded anyways. Macy flipped the lights off, and then she did the ones in the recording booth. The only was the glow on the sound table, and the desk lamp hanging over Macy's lyrics in the recording booth. She grabbed me hands, and pulled me out the door.

"We'll be just a second," she said over her shoulder as she closed the door. She looked me in the eyes, and I was…a little more than just confused.

"I need you to tell me you hate me, and don't say anything else or ask questions, I'll explain later, and please make it believable," she said in a rush. Okay, if this is what she need.

"I hate you," I said as firmly as I could. I narrowed my eyes, and glared at her. She had a few tears in her eyes. I felt awful, but I kept my face hard.

"What," she whispered. I think she wanted me to say it again.

"I hate you, I never want to see your face again," I said cold, and hard. I still kept me face hard so she would see through it. Her eyes welled up with tears, and I couldn't take anymore. My face softened.

"Ma-" I couldn't even get out her name before she cut me off.

"Don't," she said, and turned to enter the room. I followed her, she went into the recording booth, and I sat back down on the couch. She really believed me. She wanted me to say that to her, and I didn't mean it I only wanted to give her what she wanted. I hope I can get her back. I could see her face, and it broke my heart to see the crushed look on her face. Steve gave her a signal and she started to sing.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more on love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

"Don't forget," she whispered the last line. She had tears running down her face along with everyone else in the room, even me. Steve started clapping followed by John, Joe, Abby, Stella, Kevin, and me. Macy smiled as she wiped the tears. She walked out of the recording booth.

"I don't think you'll have to sing that again, that was great," Steve said, and Macy beamed, "it was full of emotion, and that's what we want, now all you have to do is name the album, but you can name it after lunch," he explain, and Macy nodded. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear.

"Of course you can," he said, and she nodded. I wonder what she could have said.

"Thanks," she said as they got up and walked out the door. Joe, Stella, Kevin, and Abby got up and told her how good her song was. They left to go get lunch. She turned around and grabbed…something. I shrugged it off. I slowly walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She gasped and clutched her chest like she was having a heart attack.

"Mace," I said slowly.

"Um, uh, could you, um, turn around," she stuttered.

"Why," I questioned.

"Because my, uh, bra came undone," she squeaked.

"Oh, yea, yea, sure," I said quickly pulling back my arms, and turning around.

Macy's POV

I quickly hid the CD I was clutching under a pile of papers. I didn't want him finding the CD until later. I was going to put all the song I wrote about him on it, and give it to him as a surprise. I turned back around.

"Okay," I said and he turned back around. He slowly walked over to me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me, watching my reaction, like he was…afraid. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you mad at me," he asked, pulling me closer. Mad, why would I be mad?

"No, why," I asked slowly. He pulled me even closer, if that was possibly, it was almost if…he was afraid I was going to run away.

"Because of what I said before," he said, confused. What he said before…oh now I get it.

"Oh, sweetie, no, I asked you to do that, plus your lips were saying I hate, while your eyes were telling me I love you," I explained, and it was true. Even though he said he hated me, and I almost believe it, but then I looked in his eyes, and they whole other story. I couldn't let myself believe it at that moment, because I had to stay sad for the song.

"Oh, good, you scared me there," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Sorry, but I had to be sad to sing that song," I said laying my head on his chest as he rocked us back and forth.

"Oh, who was that song about?" he asked. I sighed; I didn't want to talk about that now.

"Not now, you're killing the mood," I whined.

"Okay, okay, well we should go get something to eat," he suggested tugging me along.

"Um, I have to finish something, real quick, I'll be there in a minute," I said. I really needed to finish that CD. Steve probably wanted me to be done by the time lunch was over.

"Oh, I'll wait," he said leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes. Now he picks the time to be the good boyfriend.

"No, its okay go on, I'll be there," I said pushing him out the door, but he stopped me.

"Really, Mace, its okay," he persisted. God, what is it with this boy? Oh, well, guess I'll have to do this the hard way. I pressed my lips against his. He was surprised, but like it either way. I walked him back until he was out the door, and standing in the hallway. I pulled back and placed my hand on the door.

"Go to lunch, and I be right there," I whispered in his ear. I kissed his cheek and slammed the door in his face.

"Okay," he called back through the door. I sighed in relief.

"Good, now I need to finish this CD," I mumbled to myself as I burned the songs onto the CD. Ten minutes later I had finished burning the songs on the CD, and I made my way to the cafeteria. When I got there I was greeted by an unpleasant sight. Nick, Joe, and Kevin were up against a wall, cornered by three skanks trying to flirt with them. If they think they can flirt with my boyfriend and get away with it, then they have something coming to them. The boys looked very uncomfortable now. I saw Abby and Stella standing a few feet away, if looks could kill, those girls would be dead by now. I walked over to them.

"Guys why are you just standing here go help your men," I said.

"We tried but we soon found out we needed another people to help us get through the bitch wall," Abby stated a scowl etched in her features.

"Well, I'm here now let's go," I said tugging their arms. They nodded and followed me to the guys. We pushed through the other girls, and latched ourselves on to our respective boyfriends.

"Hey, what are you doing, Nick," I said putting on a sugary sweet voice, and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, just talking to these…ladies," Joe answered for him. The girls giggled at him, and scowled at us.

"We were just getting ready to ask them their names, and you all are," the girl with pink hair said. Okay these girls were dumb; I mean we're famous. Whoa, big head there Misa, deflate your ego. One had pink hair, one had purple hair, and one had green hair.

"We're their girlfriends," Stella said faking a smile, then she scowled, "you know as in their taken." Abby and I nodded.

"Oh, we didn't know, oh well, you want to have lunch with us anyway," the one with green hair asked.

"Who do you think you are, BFH, maybe," I said sarcastically.

"How do you know my initials?" the green haired one asked, and I gave her a confused look, "you know, Brittney Faith Hancock."

"Oh, no I was thinking more along the lines of Bitch from Hell," I said, and recognition crossed her face as she scowled at me.

"Well, are you just…nice," she said. That really made no sense.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we're going to have lunch now," Nick said. We all tried to get through, but those girls were strong.

"Well, um, you have really pretty brown eyes," the pink haired one said, tried to turn on the charm, let's just say it didn't work. I cut in before Nick could respond.

"Hey, black eyes, if you want to keep that five-time nose job away from a sixth, I'd walk away now," I growled out through clenched teeth. Nick grabbed my arm, like that would hold me back if I really wanted to go at her.

"I don't have black eyes," she said.

"You're going to if you don't stop making goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend," I said inching closer to her face before Nick pulled me back.

"Well, we have to leave, come on guys, um, we still don't know your names," the purple haired one said. I really think these girls were living under a rock. Oh, well, at least they won't say anything to the press.

"And you never will," Stella said as we all pulled the guys over to a table. Abby stayed at the table, glaring at every girl who looked at the guys, and staying close to Kevin as she could get as he had his arm around her waist grinning like an idiot. He just loved the fact that his girlfriend was so protective. Stella and I went and got food for everyone. Lucky for us some very nice guys came to help us carry all the food. They sat it down on the table.

"Thanks boys," Stella and I said in unison. Okay, so they were like 12, but they were so cute, you know in that little brother way. They winked at us, and we kissed their cheeks, they ran away blush, and saying their got their first kiss. Stella and I laughed as we sat down.

"Get a new boyfriend," Nick asked, chuckling. I sat down near Nick, and Stella sat down by Joe who had now slung his arm around her shoulders.

"No one could replace you," I said smiling. We all checked the time, and saw we only had ten minutes to eat. We ate quickly and made it back right before Steve, and John did.

"Have a good lunch?" John asked us. He really didn't talk too much. This was what the third time I heard him say something all day. We all nodded to answer his question.

"Macy let's listen to the songs with the music," Steve said, and I came over and sat down in a chair in front of the sound table. My band recorded the music yesterday, because they got here a day earlier, and we had to mix in the music with my voice. They get more days off than I do because they keep on schedule, and don't take the jet places so you can do stuff for your friends. Wow, I was being sarcastic today. They told me that they really like my Mom. I kind of thought that was weird at first, but their like my brothers so I guess its okay. Anyways, we tweaked the songs a little and by the end the all sounded perfect.

"Now all you have to do is name the album," Steve said. I nodded. What could I name the album…I don't know. I looked at all my friends, and then Steve and John. I know what I could name it now.

"Don't Forget, I want to name it Don't Forget," I explain. (Yea that's what Demi Lovato named her album, and by the way I don't own any of the songs or artists, just saying, but yea I loved that album)

"Naming the album one of your songs, good idea," Steve said. He wrote it down, and said the album would be out sometime in October. We nodded, and left to go to the concert.

--

We had finished the sound check, and were going to the hour lockdown. Nick and the rest of the gang were already in the lockdown area. Josh and I were running around throwing cheese cubes at each other. Everyone was laughing at us, but we didn't care. Just then Becky came in.

"Macy look at you, you need to go get your make up redone," she ordered.

"But we're on lockdown I can't-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"No, no, now come on we'll be a few minutes," she said dragging me off. I pouted the whole way. While the hair stylist was styling my hair I texted Nick, I figured now was as good a time as any to send him a picture or something. I grabbed my phone, and took a picture of myself 'thinking'. The caption said: think about you…wearing your dog tags and nothing else. I send it. I thought it was quite funny myself because Nick would never expect me to say something like that.

Nick's POV

I was bored after Macy left. I was too much fun watching her and Josh throw cheese cubes at each other. Becky was a real piece of work. I sighed. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I got it out, and 'Mace' flashed on the screen, she'd sent me a text. I flipped my phone open, and viewed the text. It was a picture of her looking like she was 'thinking'. The caption read: thinking about you…wearing your dog tags and nothing else. I was shocked to say the least. I never would have thought Macy could be this…dirty. I was kind of hot. Now what to text back. Oh, I know. I read over my text: you wish you could see me in just my dog tags, I knew you wanted me ;). I sent it and waited for her to text back.

Macy's POV

I felt my phone vibrate, and flipped it open. It was a text from Nick. I read it over, and sent back: keep it in your pants ;P. This was fun. We were both just playing around, we didn't mean it. We should have done this long ago. It's funny.

Nick's POV

Macy and I texted until she walked in the room, and I thought it was fun, texting like that. She came in and sat on my lap. I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you," I told her smirking.

"I missed you too," she told me as she smirked back.

"I don't even want to know what you two are smirking about," Abby said as everyone laughed.

"Good, because we don't want to tell you," I said, and everyone laughed again. The lockdown was now over and they had five minutes to stage.

Macy's POV

We now have five minutes to stage. My band and I were in a huddle, and getting ready to chant, but I saw my friends watching curiously nearby. I mean they have been backstage before, and there while we chant and did our thing, but they never paid any attention to it. Great now I'm nervous. Why do they have to watch our little chant and stuff is kind of embarrassing. Oh, I need to stop freaking out. Oh God, now the band is staring at me.

"What," I asked annoyed. They shrugged.

"You look like you're about to hyperventilate, May," Keri explained using my nickname, he made it up a couple of days ago, and now the rest of the guys called me that.

"Sorry it's just that my friends are watching and its making me nervous, what we do, chant and stuff, it's kind of embarrassing, don't you think?" I asked and they nodded. I was confused.

"Then why do you all do it," I asked.

"May, from the start you wanted to do something that we all do together as a band, and you picked this. We thought it was stupid but we did it anyway, because one no one really ever watches and two it's us, we do this all the time we have to be different, we can't follow what everyone else does," Josh explain, and that may have been the most beautiful thing I have ever heard him say, and I heard him say a lot.

"Awe, I love you guys," I said and we all hugged, "and you're right we need to step out of the box, and be our own person." I smiled at them.

"But wait didn't like America already watch us do it before from the concert on the last tour," Todd questioned.

"Yea, but I don't know those people and they can't tease me about it, so it's different," I said, sticking my tongue out at him to prove my point. He stuck his tongue out at me. This went on for a few minutes before Jimmy interrupted.

"Guys we do have a concert to perform," he said looking towards the stage. We nodded, prayed, and did the chant. They ran out on stage and my friends came and wished me good luck. They followed me to they to the side of the stage, where I was supposed to run out from.

"We're going to watch from backstage this time," Stella said, and I nodded. I took a deep breath, and then let it out in a rush. The music started to me song Naturally (really by Selena Gomez), and I wave to my friends before running out on stage.

"Are you ready to rock," I yelled as the crowd went wild when they saw me. I had a short break to change into a different set of clothes before I went on again. I didn't get to say 'hi' to anyone for I pushed back on stage for my next song. I couldn't wait until later tonight to give Nick h the CD I made for him. The just ended and we were taking our finial bows. Everything was perfect. I just hoped it stayed that way.

_Okay so there you go a new chapter sorry it took so long to update I started school, then I got sick, it was awful. Anyway, I need you guys to review and answer the following questions:_

_**Should I add some drama, if so any ideas? I think I should but I don't know what do you think?**_

_**Should I make someone's birthday be coming up soon, if so who-cough Macy cough-? I was think about this awhile ago tell me what you think!!**_

_**Am I doing a good job of writing this story? Please answer this one!!! **_

_I look forward to reading all of your reviews because I can't start writing the next chapter until someone reviews, so review and answer the questions they would be a big help to me thank again everyone!!! And really to the people I mentioned at the top, please review, I want to hear what you guys have to say, review!!! Thanks a bunch everyone!!! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! _

_Love ya---Peace out!! _


	17. charity concerts and bday's

_Hey, I am so, so, so sorry I have taken so long to update, volleyball is starting and I really want to make captain, so I'm there all the time, so yea, and then regions for swim is coming up so I have to focus for that, man I'm kind of stressed, but anyways, wish me luck for volleyball captain!!!! Anyways just a little heads up there is going to be a twist, and I'm either going to put it in this chapter or next one so watch for it!! It is going to be kind of dramatic but I'll try not to make it all sad and depressing!! So, here's next chapter so review and tell me what you think!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!_

Macy's POV

We ran off the stage and we were still pumped. I look for my friends, but I couldn't see them. So, I look around for Becky. I saw her walking towards me.

"Becky, where are my friends," I asked.

"Great show Macy and your friends are in your dressing room," she explained, and I headed to my dressing room, but she pulled me back.

"No, no, no you have to go to the meet and greet, now," she said pulling me along. I tried to protest but she just ignored me. I went to the meet and greet. I hugged people, took pictures with them, sighed stuff, and other stuff. I was so tired after that. I walked back to my dressing room, and walked in, and basically collapsed on top of Nick. Though, he probably didn't mind much.

"I am so tired," I mumbled into his chest. He laughed with everyone else. Then they talked about how great my concert was.

"I swear it's like your concerts get better every time I watch them," Joe said chuckling. I smiled. We walked back to the bus, and I almost forgot something. While Nick was changing for bed, I put the CD on his pillow, and wrote a note saying: These are all the songs I wrote about you, you're always on my mind, I love you Macy. I went back to the living area, and sat down on the couch. I knew Nick would check the bunk to see if I was there first, so he would see the CD. I knew he'd seen it now, because I heard him chuckle quietly to himself. He walked in the living area, and sat down beside me, kissing the side of my head.

"Thank you Macy," he said, and I smiled.

"Just a little something to remind you that you're always on my mind," I told him, and he leaned into kissed me. I kissed him back, and when he pulled away I sighed.

"Why the sigh," he asked, pulling me closer.

"I just don't think I could ever forget what that feels like," I explained. (Okay, this you need to remember later on in other chapter it will come in handy so just remember that Macy said that)

"Well, then let's reinforce the statement," he said, and connected our lips again. After a few minutes I broke away to breath. That didn't stop Nick from going down to my neck. I remember something. It was my birthday tomorrow. Oh, great now I'm excited. I can't wait I hope my friends don't forget. Nah, they're my friends they should remember. I hope. My birthday is on the day I have to do the charity concert tomorrow, at least I can do something for a good cause on my birthday.

"Nick it's late we should go to sleep," I said, pulling away and standing up. He pouted but followed me back to the bunks. Abby and Kevin were already pasted out in their bunk. I check the back room, and Stella and Joe were back there, making out.

"I hope you're keeping it PG back here," I said. They broke part and Stella pushed Joe off her so fast, that he fell in the floor.

"Of course we are," Joe said standing back up.

"Right," I said drawing out the word, and closed the door. I walked back to my bunk, and climbed in. Nick immediately pulled me closer.

"Where'd you go," he asked laying his head on my neck seeing as my back was facing him.

"I went to check on Joe and Stella," I told him, placing my hand on his wrists as if to keep his arms around me. I felt him nod, and I mumbled goodnight as he did the same, and we both drifted off to sleep.

--

I woke up to the bus hitting a pot hole in the road. It woke Nick up too.

"What was that," he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Pot hole," I answered. I decided that we should get up so I untangled myself from Nick, with a whimper in protest from him, and walked in the kitchen. Nick followed me, and we were soon joined by Stella, Joe, Abby, and Kevin. The girls and I made breakfast, and poured out juice and milk for the boys.

"Thanks," he said kissing Abby's cheek, she was practically beaming.

"Thanks," Joe mumbled his mouth full of food. Stella rolled her eyes at him.

"Thanks babe," Nick told me. I smiled at him before sitting in his lap, and eating some of his food. He just ate around me. Once everyone was done the guys washed the dishes. It was a good system.

"What are we doing today Mace," Stella asked. Abby looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"Charity concert," I said simply, "but you know today is a special day." I was trying to be subtle but it wasn't working.

"You're right singing for a good cause is special," Nick said coming over and sitting down. They did not forget my birthday. I mean come on I was turning 17 today, how could they forget, but they sure did seem like they did.

"Well yea, but that's not what I meant," I said.

"Is there another reason today is special," Joe asked. Everyone was looking at me now. Oh, no they didn't. They forgot my birthday. How rude was that, even my own boyfriend forgot.

"Oh. I just thought it was because it was the 17th and all," I said trying to make the word 17th stand out. They looked at me weird.

"So what, it's the 17th no big deal," Kevin said. I frowned. This was not good, but I'm not going to say anything about my birthday, they should remember on their own.

--

No one remembered my birthday. Not my Mom, not the band, and not even my friends. I felt awful. I was in a bad mood and my friends are starting to notice. I'm trying to be in a better mood, but I just can't help it. I don't know what to do. We're on lock down right now, and I had an idea where when I was going to sing one of my new songs, called Knock You Down, I was going to call the boys, Stella, and Abby out there to help me sing it. Stella and Abby can sing well and they can just sing back up. The guys have heard this song so many times they could sing, and play it in their sleep so I wasn't worried about that. My band knew about it, and the thought it'd be a cool idea. So, that's what we're doing, they're never going to expect it. Now, the lock down is over and we're do on stage.

--

Okay, so now we're getting ready to say that the guys are going to come out, here goes nothing.

"Hey everyone I hope everyone's having a good time today," I said, the crowd screamed (it's like 1:00 PM), "well I have some special friends back stage, and I'm going to bring them out," I explain, and the crowd went wild. I could see my friends' confused looks.

"So please welcome my best friends Abby Loy and Stella Malone," I yelled, and the crowd screamed with me. Abby and Stella hesitantly walked out. I made a motion with my hands telling them to come over here. They came over and stood next to me.

"Alright, so I have some other people I want to bring out," I paused, "JONAS," I screamed, and the crowd started screamed, and yelling. I laughed as the boys slowly walked out, and came to stand by me.

"So, I'm going to have all these people help me sing my next song," I explained. My friends looked shocked. I whispered to them that Stella and Abby would sing back up, and the guys would sing parts with me.

"But Macy we don't have mics," Joe said taking my mic. I snapped my fingers, and the back stage hands brought out mics and instruments for the guys. Nick and Kevin had guitars, and Joe had a key board. The song started. They looked scared because they didn't know what song I was sing yet.

"Heh not again, oh, this ain't supposed to happen to me," I said, and they instantly knew the song. (Song is really by Keri Hilson, Kanye West, and Ne-yo, Macy sang Keri's parts, Nick Ne-yo's parts, and Joe Kanye's parts)

_(Macy, _**Joe**_, _Nick_, _Stella, and Abby they both sing together)

**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'**

**Whether you Louis Vouiton-ed up or Reebok-in'**

**You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter**

**So what we gon' have- desert or disaster?**

_I never thought I'd be in love like this_

_When I look at you my mind goes on a trip_

_And you came in and knocked me on my face_

_Feels like I'm in a race_

_But I already won first place_

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did_

(As hard as I did, yeah)

_You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids _(yeah)

_Every moment I look at you and smile_

_Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down_

(Knocked me down)

_Sometimes love comes around_

(Love comes around)

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

_Sometimes love comes around_

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

I never thought I'd hear myself say

Ya'll gon hate

I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (It with my girl today)

I used to be commander and chief

Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)

Til I met this pretty little missle, that shot me out the sky (Oh shot me out the sky)

(Hey) Until I crash it, I don't know how it happened

But I know it feels so damn good

Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster

Don't you know I would baby if I could

Miss independent (Oh, to the fullest), no never too much

She shot the bullet that ended that life

Steady pimpin' me after tonight

_Sometimes love comes around_

(Love comes around)

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

_Sometimes love comes around_

(Love comes around)

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up_

_When it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

**Tell me now can you make it past you caspers**

**So we can finally fly off into NASA**

**You was always the cheerleader of my dreams to**

**Seem to only date the head of the football teams**

**And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'**

**We, were never meant to be baby we just happened**

**So please, don't mess up the trick hey young world I'm the new slick rick**

**They say I move too quick, but we cannot let the moment pass us**

**Let the hourglass pass right into ashes**

**Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses**

**So I wrote this love letter right before classes**

**I could of got his ass, someone that's only average**

**For advice**

**O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?**

**Whoa it's me**

**Baby this is tragic**

**Cause we had it, we was magic**

**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'**

**This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson**

**Now I'm mad, real mad, joe Jackson**

**You should leave your boyfriend now, Ima ask him**

_So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad_

_So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past_

_Oh cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did_

_I don't wanna fall back on my face again_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_I'll admit it, I was scared to act to loves call_

_Whoa, Whoa_

_And if it hits better make it worth the full_

_Sometimes love comes around_

(Love comes around)

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up _

_When it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

_Sometimes Love comes around_

(Love comes around)

_And it knocks you down_

_Just get back up when it knocks you down_

(Knocks you down)

_Won't see it coming when it happens_

_But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now_

_You see when love comes and knocks you down_

_Won't see it coming when it happens_

_But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now_

_You see when love comes and knocks you down_

_Yeah_

The song ended and we all took a bow.

"Thanks you guys for coming out today, and helping out this charity, we have raised," I paused while Becky brought out a card with the amount on it, "10,475,250 dollar." The crowd screamed, and we all started jumping around.

"Well, sadly that was the last song, so thanks you all again, and goodbye," I said, and we all ran off the stage. Everyone was still pumped.

"So, did you like my little surprise," I asked, and they all nodded.

"That was so much fun," Abby exclaimed. Stella nodded, and bouncing on her toes. I smiled. Even though they forgot my birthday they were still my friends.

"Come on guys time to go, we're staying in a hotel tonight, and we're taking the limo there," I explained, and they nodded. We got out to the limo, and I sighed a few things for some fans, and we were on our way to the hotel. Stella and Abby had these evil smirks on their faces. It got really annoying.

"Okay what is up with you two," I asked them. They looked at me innocently.

"Nothing," they responded at the same time.

"Uh, yea, something, you're smirking," I stated. Abby cracked.

"Nick can we please do it now, this waiting is killing me," Abby cried. Nick sighed.

"I guess since you just ruined the surprise," he said.

"Happy birthday Macy," they all exclaimed. I did a double take.

"So, you guys remembered," I asked confused.

"Of course we did, you're our friend how could we not," Kevin said.

"Awe, guys," I said with tears in my eyes. I hugged each one of them saving Nick for last. I kissed his cheek when I pulled away.

"We have your presents here, and we're going to give you a surprise party in the hotel room, I also asked the driver to take the long way to the hotel so you would have time to open your present because I knew I could get Nick to crack," Abby explained handing me her gift. Nick scowled at her. I hit his shoulder lightly.

"Me time, you can deal with her later," I told him, and he nodded wrapping his arms around my waist. I opened her gift, and it was a new pair of Chuck Taylors. They were the graffiti kind.

"Thanks, Abby I love them," I told her as she smiled at me. Stella handed me hers next. I was a red dress shirt, and had sequins on it.

"Stella it's beautiful, did you make it," I asked, and she nodded, "thanks." Kevin gave me his next. I unwrapped it, it was an otter playing a trumpet.

"I remembered you told me you thought they were cool, and you got me one so," Kevin trailed off. I looked at him, and smiled. I had said that.

"Awe, that's Kevin," I said.

"Wait, what about everyone else, my Mom, the band," I asked.

"We told them about our plan, and they went along with it, they're giving you their presents tomorrow, mow shut up, and open my present," Joe explained, shoving his present at me.

"Okay, okay, no need to get grumpy," I said unwrapping his gift. It was a box. I opened it up and pulled out a shirt with Nick's head on it, a button with my head on it, a bag with JONAS on it, and…lingerie…from Victoria's Secret.

"I love it but what the hell is this," I asked holding up the lingerie. They all started to stifle laughter as Joe answered.

"I thought it might come in handed for you and Nick," he said. Kevin slapped him in the head, but was laughing. Nick turn five different shades of red. I sighed.

"I am not going to wear this, I'll just put it in a lock box," I said, and everyone burst out laughing again.

"Nick it's your turn," I said turning to face him. After safely putting the lingerie away. Nick handed me a small box with a bow on it. I took it and opened the box to see a locket that looked very familiar.

"Nick is this, the locket I lost at the park," I asked looking at him with tears in my eyes, and he nodded. Two years ago Stella, the guys, and me were at the park. My locket had come off while I was swinging. My grandma had given it to me before she died; I was so upset, and cried for days until I got over it.

"I found it a week after you a finally accepted the fact it was gone, and I was waiting for the perfect time to give it to you, and I had forgot I had it up until I week ago, so I figured I'd give it to you on your birthday," he explained. I smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss his, when we started to turn. We fell over on the seat. We laughed. I sat up and looked at Nick. He was getting ready to sit up when everything went black.

_Okay so I left it on a cliffy, but sometimes there good for you. I really wanted to post this so I decided to leave a cliffy. If you want to know what happens you have to review, that way I'll update quicker. REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!!_


	18. amnesia

_Hey, what up? Okay well, this chapter has the twist in it so I hope you like it!!! Review and tell me if you do!!! REVIEW…PLEASE!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing…still!_

He was just about to sit up when everything went black.

Nick's POV

I was just about to sit up when I heard loud honking, and then the next thing I know I'm thrown against the door, opposite of Macy. We had been in a crash. I looked over to the others. Joe was hanging onto Stella and I could tell they were scratched up a bit. Abby was clinging to Kevin for dear life; they didn't look as bad as Joe and Stella. I looked back a Macy. She was unconscious laying face first in the seat. I saw the blood oozing out of the back of her head. A sharp piece of glass was stuck in her head.

"No," I barely whispered. I moved towards her but didn't even get a few inches before I was yanked out of the limo.

"No," I screamed, "what about Macy."

"Someone else is getting her out, sir, you have to calm down, please," the M.E. said. (I think that is what ambulance people are called sorry if I'm wrong) I could tell he was annoyed with me but I didn't care. I struggled against his strong grip. I felt someone hug me. I stopped moving and looked down to see Abby. She looked really upset. I put my arms around her and started to cry into her shoulder. I looked up and saw Joe, Stella, and Kevin were crying too.

"You smell like her," Abby told me, and this just made me cry harder. Abby let go of me so the M.E.s could check me out. They check my head and back from where I hit the door. They said I had a bump on my head and a cut above my right eye, to which they put a big band-aid over, but nothing serious. Joe had a bruise on his leg, Stella had minor cuts on her arms and legs, Kevin had minor cuts on his arms and legs, and Abby had a bruise on her should where she hit her side of the limo so hard. We all got into the ambulance and they drove us to the hospital Macy was at.

We rushed into the waiting room to see Denise pacing and the band sitting there close to tears. Once Denise saw us she rushed to us, hugging, and kissing our cheeks as the band stood.

"Oh, Nick," she said as she burst into tears again. I think I remind her of Macy. I patted her back.

"What happened," she demanded after her tears slowed slightly.

"I saw it happen, we had the right of way, and the truck ran a red light and head us straight on, on M-Macy's side," she said choking up at Macy's name. Denise nodded as she sat down. Everyone else sat as well. We called our parents and let them know what happened, and after reassuring them we were fine and then hung up. Now all we had to do was wait. I could feel myself drifting, but I didn't want to sleep, though I fell asleep anyway.

--

I woke up to someone clearing his throat. I opened my eyes to see the doctor standing in front of us.

"Guys wake up," I said standing. Lots of groans were heard around the room as they opened their eyes. Soon everyone was standing in front of the doctor.

"Misa," he confirmed. We nodded.

"Okay, Macy is stable and awake, but the glass that was stuck in her head gave her amnesia. The only thing she remembers is her music, she knows she's famous, she know she's on tour, and she know that she wasn't always famous. So, she doesn't remember any of you all, but the good news is its only temporary, bad news is it could take weeks for her to gain her full memory back. We think she can recover quickly, or she could recover slowly, like if she saw something she use to say she would never forget, might look familiar and she could recover quickly, you know things like that" the doc explained, "unless you find the 'trigger'. Now what I mean by that is that if you say or do something that you do a lot around her she could remember everything all at once," he said. I looked around everyone looked close to tears, and then I glanced at my watch and saw it was one in the morning.

"Can we see her," Denise asked.

"Yes, and I have already explained to her about all of you so she know you're going to come soon, you are just going to have to be patient with her," he explained, "and only five at a time." He walked away looking at charts. We all decided that Denise should go in first and alone, then the band, and finally us. We waited for what felt like an hour, but was only about thirty minutes before Denise back down the hallway from Macy's room.

"She said I look familiar, and that she wants to continue the tour, she knows she has amnesia and she wants to work through it," she said. The band went in next. So, Macy was going to continue with people she thought were strangers to her. Wow. The band just got back and they said she didn't find them familiar looking. Now, it's our turn. We got up and walked down the hall way. We stopped before room 305. I slowly pushed open the door. I saw Macy sitting on the hospital bed notebook and pen in hand writing a song. I smiled at this. I was ready to run over to her but Joe put his hand on my shoulder, and the reminded me to stay put. We filed in and closed the door. Macy looked up at us, confused. We didn't look familiar to her at all.

"Who are you all," she asked sitting her notebook and pen to the side.

"I'm Joe, this is Stella, my girl, Kevin and Abby they're together, and this is Nick," Joe said pointing out each person. I frowned this was so depressing.

"Oh, right, Denise told me about you guys, you all are my friends, supposedly, but she also said I had a boyfriend," she answered.

"Um, yea, that's me," I told her she got up and walked to me. At first I thought she was going to kiss me, but she was just getting a closer look.

"No, you can't be my boyfriend," she said. She didn't say it in a mean way it was just a statement.

"Why," I said sounding hurt, and she noticed. Joe and Kevin shot me sympathetic looks.

"Because, for one you hair is way to curly, you look to business-y, and I don't think I would date you," she said. She use to say she loved my hair, and that I could be fun. She loved me.

"Well, you do date him, and you love him," Stella said. I was very grateful to her right now.

"Well, I don't think so…but I can admit I feel a connect towards you…so made I can think differently," she said, she really didn't sound like it was possible. I sighed.

"Denise also told me that you guys are sharing a tour bus with me, so why don't we get to know each other," she said as she sat on her bed. Abby, Stella, Joe, and Kevin took the small couch and chairs that were in there. I leaned against the wall. I felt like crap. Macy didn't remember me, and I just felt so useless without her. She just asked some basic questions about what we liked, disliked, and childhood. She seemed like she knew us better, but still didn't remember us.

"So, when are you getting out of here," Abby asked. Just then the nurse walked in.

"Macy you are allowed to leave now," she said and walked back out of the room.

"Now," she said, laughing slightly. We all walked back down the hall and it was just now eight. Denise said we would go back to the hotel and sleep, because today we had a free day. She also said that we weren't going to tell the press about Macy amnesia just yet. Macy was escorted by her band back to the limo to go to the hotel, and as she turned the corner Denise turned to us.

"I want you guys to figure out what the trigger is, I want my Macy back," she said with tears in her eyes. We nodded and walked in the direction Macy went. We got into the limo and were driven to the hotel. No one talked on the way there.

--

It was still early in the morning, but we decided that we would just go ahead and go to bed. So, the band said goodnight and went to their rooms. Joe, Stella, Abby, and Kevin said goodnight and went to their rooms. Macy and I were alone.

"Um, we have to share a room because we made the reservations before the accident yesterday, and we would have shared a room anyway," I rambled. Macy looked at me like she thought I was a freak. She nodded and opened the door. We walked in and put our overnight bags on the ground. Macy went in the bathroom and changed while I changed out in the main room. I was just getting ready to put on my shirt when I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw Macy sawing at my abs, and her mouth hanging open. I smirked.

"Like what you see," I asked and slipped on my shirt very aware of Macy watching my every move. She blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to stare," she said as she shuffled over to the bed.

"No, it's okay…really," I said wiggling my eye brows at her, she giggled. God, I missed that.

"It's just I could have swore I have seen someone with your body before," she said shaking her head. I brightened maybe she was already remembering some stuff.

"Maybe you remember my body," I said looking hopeful.

"No I don't think so," she said climbing into the bed, "I still don't think I would ever date someone like you." I was beyond hurt; I pasted hurt a long time ago. She is ripping my heart out and stomping on it. I can't believe this.

Macy's POV

Okay I lied to him I totally think his hair is hot. I just don't know him. I mean everyone says he's my boyfriend, but it scares me to love someone I don't know. So, until I get to know him I am going to act like I would never date him, but he is making it really hard. He looked so hurt when I told him I would never date someone like him. Truthfully though…I think I'm falling for him. I know it sounds crazy because I don't know him, I mean I do know him, but I don't remember him because I have amnesia. Anyway, I guess if everyone tells me I was dating him, and did love him, then I guess I really shouldn't be scared. I'll have to sleep on this. I glanced at Nick and he was setting up some blankets on the couch.

"What are you doing," I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Making a bed for myself, because you don't remember me, and all," he explained getting comfortable on the couch, after he turned off the lights. I nodded slowly, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh, right, well…goodnight," I said and closed my eyes.

"Night…I love you," he whispered the last part so low I could barely hear it, but I did and for some reason it felt right. And I wanted to say it back but I didn't. I felt so lonely…like there was someone who was supposed to by laying beside me. After pondering it for awhile I finally fell asleep.

Macy's dream

I was standing on a baseball field. I was like five. This man came running up to me and handed me a bat. I recognized him as my dad. He was teaching me baseball. Then it changed and I was sitting in a sand box and I looked about six, and I was crying. This girl with pretty red hair came up to me, I couldn't see her face. I couldn't tell if I knew her. Then it changed again. I was older, about fifteen, I was cuddling with some guy on a couch watching a movie. He had really curly hair. I couldn't tell who he was either, but he kind of reminded me of Kevin, but I wasn't sure. We were acting friendly towards each other so we were friends, and just as I was about to see who it was, I was shook awake.

End Macy's dream

"Macy, Macy are you okay?" Nick asked me as I opened my eyes.

"Yea, why," I asked.

"You were mumbling about a baseball field, a sandbox, and a movie," Nick said.

"Oh, I was dreaming that, I think it had something to do with the things I don't remember," I answered. Nick brightened immediately. He lifted the covers, and got in the bed with me.

"Tell me about it," he said, looking like a little kid on Christmas. I shifted away from him a little, he was kind of scaring me. I tried to ignore my heart, which was telling me to go back over to him. Maybe it was just the hurt look on his face.

"Um, I remember my Dad, he was teaching me how to play baseball, and it was the first time I had ever played sports. Do I play sports a lot," I asked. Nick nodded.

"In school you play every sport imaginable," he answered. I nodded.

"I feel sort of like I'm supposed to love," I told him. He nodded.

"That's good you're remembering the things you love," he told me.

"Um, I also remember, when I was little and I was sitting in a sandbox, and this red headed girl came up to me, then I was older, like fifteen, and I was cuddling with this guy, he had curly hair. He reminded me of Kevin," I explained.

"Mace, you remembered Abby, she is your childhood friend you told me about that time, it was the first time you meet her, and the guy was Kevin, you and him use to cuddle up on the couch ad watch movies together," he exclaimed smiling. I smiled back.

"Great so I am remembering things, this is great," I mumbled.

"At this rate you will remember everything in no time," he told me. He started to lean in, but then stopped, and pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, it's just I probably would have kissed you right then, sorry, I won't do it again," he mumbled as he got up. I felt me face fall, I didn't remember anything about him, but it felt so right for him to lean in like that. I sighed.

"What time is it," I asked changing the subject.

"Ten in the morning, we should stay up so we can sleep tonight," Nick said, and I nodded in agreement. What are we going to do now?

Kevin's POV

Once we said goodnight to Macy, and the other Abby and me walked to over room. Abby hadn't said hardly anything at all, except to Macy. I knew it was killing her that Macy had amnesia. It killed me that it was killing her. I know I can be dizzy sometimes but I also know when someone is hurting.

"Abby," I questioned walking over to where she was sitting on the bed.

"Yea, Kev," she answered.

"Are you going to be okay," I asked. She broke down crying. I quickly pulled her in my arms and whispered comforting things in her ear.

"It's just so hard seeing her like that," she told me, "I'm her best friend and she can't remember." I sighed. I felt so bad. Don't know what to do. Before I could even start to think about it I felt Abby's lips on mine. I placed my hand on her cheek, and I knew she was still crying. She pushed me down on the bed. Her hands were in my hair, and my hands were on her hips. She pulled back and rested her head on my forehead. I kissed her cheeks wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what," I asked quietly.

"For being there, for helping me through, and for…just everything, you are so wonderful Kevin Lucas," she whispered to me with tears in her eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"I will always be there for you no matter what," I told her sincerely. She smiled a small smiled.

"I love you," we both breathed out simultaneously. I picked Abby up and pulled her under the cover with me. She buried her face in the crook of my neck as she placed soft kisses there. Abby has changed me so much. I have become more serious, but still act like I'm five. I feel so much happier with her around. I am still the dizzy one in the group but Abby doesn't care, and I would probably be spazing out on her right now and try to get her to laugh, but right now she needs serious, adorable Kevin, not funny, adorable Kevin. See, I am adorable both ways, so that means I am adorable all the time right? Right. I think. I guess I still don't get some things, but its okay as l long as I have Abby with me. And with that I fell asleep.

Joe's POV

After Stella and I said goodnight we went to our room. She collapsed on the bed as soon as we got in the room. She was laying face down on it. I sat down beside her and rubbed her back. I always did this when she was upset.

"How are you," I asked. I may-be stupid sometimes, but I'm not a bad boyfriend.

"Okay, I mean I hate that Macy has amnesia, but she's strong, and she will pull through this, I'm just worried about Nick. They finally got together, and I'm afraid if it takes too long for her to remember him…it'll kill him, you know that this will crush him," she explained, and I agreed.

"Yea, did you see his face when Macy told him she would never date him, and that his hair was too curly," I asked, flabbergasted.

"She was lying when she told him that," Stella said sitting up. My eye brows knitted together in confusion.

"Huh," I asked.

"Look she may not remember me, but I know Macy, and she was lying. She was probably just scared because she didn't know him, and everyone was telling her she loves him, she's just trying to protect herself, and you can ask Abby if you don't believe me, she'll tell you the same thing," she explained.

"No, no, I believe you, but Nick doesn't know," I told her and she nodded.

"Yea, and he would believe us either, she's wounded his ego too much," she said.

"Nick always did have low self-steam," I said, "but with Macy he seems on top of the world, like nothing could bring him down," I said.

"I know, just think of how hard it's going to hurt when he falls," Stella said.

"Oh, god that's going to be awful," I moaned. Stella nodded climbing under the covers. I climbed in with her, and pulled her close to my body. I buried my face in her hair.

"I love you," I mumbled through her hair.

"I love you too Joe, I love you too," she said, and we fell asleep.

Nick's POV (this is back at like 10:00 in the morning)

After a moment of silence Macy stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said and walked in the bath room. I sighed. This was agony. I haven't kissed her in 12 hours, I am dyeing here. Earlier this morning when Macy was asleep, I looked on the internet about temporary amnesia. It said that sometimes, people who have it don't remember everything, like one thing is left out. What if I was that one thing? All of this finally got to me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed on the bed, and began to sob uncontrollably.

Macy's POV

I walked out of the walked out of the bath room, still in the clothes I slept in. I walked back to where the bed was, and I heard sobs. I saw Nick laying on the bed shaking uncontrollably, and sobbing. Seeing him like that tore me apart, and before I could think about what I was doing I rush over to him, and sat down next to him. I rubbed his back, and he sat up, startled. He stared into my eyes for a moment before he lunched himself at me. He engulfed me in a hug, and sobbed into my shoulder. I hesitantly hugged him back. Once I had my arms around his waist I pulled him as close as possible. This felt so right, so right that it scared me. Nick calmed down and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle it," he said wiping his tears. I wanted to wipe his tears, but I restrained myself.

_ Hey sorry for late up date and sorry if it's kind of a cliffy but I will try and type more I just wanted to get this chapter up!!! So review and tell me what yoyu think!!!_


	19. starting to remember

_**Hey everyone sorry for late update! Um, I really don't have anything to say so, um, yea. Well here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, review after you read it!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **_

**Macy POV**

"**I'm sorry, I couldn't handle it," he said wiping his tears. I wanted to wipe his tears but I restrained myself.**

"**No it's okay I understand," I told him while pulling him back into a hug. He hugged me back. Once his breathing evened out, he pulled back, and smiled at me. His smile send my heart on over drive. I smiled back. I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't.**

"**I'm going to go take a shower," he said. I nodded and he went into the bath room. I nodded and sat down on the bed. I sighed. Why did hugging him feel so right…so right it scared me. I don't know what to do.**

**Abby's POV**

**I woke up next to Kevin. I smiled when I saw him, he was so sweet. I know that he's hurting because I'm hurting. I snuggled closer to him. He pulled me closer. God, I loved this boy. I nuzzled my nose to the crook of his neck. I smiled into his skin. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me.**

"**Morning," I said once we broke apart.**

"**Morning," he said rubbing his hands up and down my sides, warming me up.**

"**Okay so I was thinking that we could show Macy photo albums of her child hood and of us," I started, "I have some with me, and I told Stella last night so she said she had some with her too." Kevin nodded.**

"**That's a great idea," he said. I smiled at him.**

"**Stella said she would call me when her and Joe are ready to head to Macy and Nick's room so we should get ready now," I explained and Kevin nodded as we got out of bed. I smiled when I saw Kevin stretch. I loved watching his arms flex, and his back, and his abs…oh those abs. He turned to face me and smirked. I had been caught staring…again.**

"**Like what you see," he asked. He always asked this when he caught me staring.**

"**No, only in your dreams," I scoffed. I always denied it too. His smirk got bigger. **

"**Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't usually asked me that I guess he wanted to change it up today.**

"**Yes, yes I am," I said. He moved closer to me. Uh-oh, he was going to prove that I was lying this time. I back away a step and felt my legs hit the foot of the bed. He inched closer.**

"**Positive," he said in a way where is was more of a statement. I press myself closer to the bed.**

"**Yep," I said and it sounded more of a question this time. Now, he was right in front of me. He flexed his arms, I stared at them. Then he flex his back, and I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan out loud. What can I say…I'm a sucker for muscles. He flex his abs, which were almost touching me, and I sucked in a deep breath through my nose. He placed his hands on my hips, and I instinctively placed my hand on his hips, pull him closer. His hand slid down my thigh and back up again, massaging my thigh. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. I bit my lip harder trying to suppress a moan. He was teasing me and I knew it.**

**I slowly moved my hand from his hip to trace his abs. He flexed under my touch and this time I couldn't hold back the moan, it escaped my lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled it all the way up his chest. I knotted my fingers in his hair. I spun us around so he was facing the bed. I pushed him down on it. I climbed over him, straddling him.**

"**Kevin," I whispered innocently. He whimpered. He freaking whimpered. He stared at me. I leaned down to his ear.**

"**I love it when you flex your muscles," I whispered in his ear before I took his ear in my mouth. He pulled me down on top of him. I moved my lips back to his mouth. I pulled back after a few moments.**

"**I knew it," he finally said ruining the moment. I sighed and pushed myself off of him.**

"**You totally just ruined the moment," I said while standing up.**

"**Sorry," he said pouting.**

"**It's okay," I said and went to take a shower. Once I was done Kevin took one. A few minutes later we were dressed and ready. Now all we had to do was wait for Stella to call.**

**Stella's POV**

**I was awake but I didn't open my eyes. I knew Joe was still asleep because I could hear him snoring. I snuggled closer to him as he pulled me tighter against his shirtless, toned chest. I smiled into his skin. I inhaled deeply taking in his scent. **

"**Did you just smell me," Joe asked. At the sound of his voice I jumped, well, tried to. It turns out to be very hard when you are laying down, and your boyfriend is hold you so tightly you can hardly breath, but yet you want him to hold you tighter.**

"**I thought you were asleep," I said kissing his shoulder.**

"**I was but then I wake up and find you smelling me," he said, he sounded amused.**

"**Well, you smell good," I mumbled, working my way from his shoulder to his neck, He tilted his head to the side giving me more room.**

"**I try," he said, I giggled and pulled back.**

"**Good," I said and softly pressed my lips to his. He kissed back. I pulled back a few seconds later, letting my lips linger on his before I pulled back all the way.**

"**Abby and I thought that by showing Macy pictures from some photo albums we have it might make her remember stuff," I explained, and Joe nodded his head.**

"**That's a good idea," he said, "when are we going to do it?" **

"**I'm supposed to call her when you and me are dressed and ready to head down to Macy and Nick's room," I explain. He nodded.**

"**So, should we get up and get ready," he asked. I nodded reluctantly. He sighed.**

"**Okay," he said playfully. I rolled my eyes at him, jokingly. I showered first, then he showered. We both changed and got ready. I called Abby and Kevin's room on the hotel phone.**

"**Hello," asked a breathlessly Abby.**

"**Abby what were you doing before I called," I asked, a smirk growing on my face.**

"**N-nothing," she stutter. I laughed lightly.**

"**Well, put your clothes on Joe and I are on our way to your room," I said.**

"**Hey, my and Kevin's clothes are on, we aren't like that," she said playfully. I chuckled and hung up.**

"**What was up with that," Joe asked.**

"**I think my call interrupted something," I said giving him a knowing look. He smirked and nodded. He took my hand and I grabbed the photo albums in my other arm. We walked out the door and down to Kevin and Abby's room.**

**Macy's POV**

**Nick walked back out of the bathroom thirty minutes later, with his hair wet, and looking refreshed. I smiled slightly at the sight of him. We were both still in our sleep clothes, we had just put them back on after we had showered. He came over and sat down next to me.**

"**So, today we don't have to do anything so is there anything you want to do," he asked, but before I could answer we heard knocking coming from the door. Nick sighed.**

"**I'll get it," he said and went to get the door. We he came back he wasn't alone, Joe, Stella, Abby, and Kevin were with him. Stella and Abby were carrying what looked to be photo albums. I think I know where this is going.**

"**Why are you two still in your sleep clothes," Joe asked a smirk growing on his face. That smirk looked oddly familiar. I shrugged it off. Stella smack his chest.**

"**Be nice," she scolded. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud, it was so obvious the Joe was whipped.**

"**Anyway, morning Mace," Abby said, and the other started in a chorus of 'good morning's and 'how are you's.**

"**Morning, I'm good," I answered. Stella and Abby sat down in front of me. Joe sat beside Stella, and Kevin sat beside Abby. Nick came and sat down beside me, he seemed to never want to put any space between us. Like he had to always be near me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach at the thought. I tried to ignore it.**

"**Okay so Macy Stella and I brought some photo albums, Stella has some from where you guys first meet, and I have some from your and my childhood," she explained as I nodded, "so we're going to show you these pictures and you tell us if you remember them."**

"**Okay," I said.**

"**I'll go first so it's like your life in order," she explained, and we started flipping through the album. **

**An hour later and we had gone through the two albums Abby had. I remember most of the pictures. Most were Abby and me when we were littler and me at different sporting events. My dad had left when I was seven, and that's when I moved to New Jersey, and I meet Stella and the guys. Now, I am looking through Stella's albums.**

**Two ours later we had been through the two she had brought. I had remembered when I meet Stella, Joe, and Kevin but not Nick. I could remember him at all. The rest of the album I couldn't remember either. **

"**Sorry guys I just don't remember," I said sighing as Stella showed me the last picture.**

"**It's okay you remembered some stuff," Abby said rubbing my knee. I smiled weakly at her.**

"**Yea, I remembered you, Stella, Joe, and Kevin," I said. I got really silent. No one wanted to point out that I didn't remember Nick.**

"**But not me," Nick finally said. I felt awful. I had to keep trying to remember him.**

"**Oh, it's okay Nick I'm sure I'll remember you sooner or later," I said placing my hand on his shoulder. I wanted nothing more but to just lean in and kiss him, but I couldn't that would just make things worse…I think. He smiled weakly at me.**

"**Yea," was all he said.**

"**Well, why don't we go and get a later lunch at the hotel's resterant," Joe suggested, trying to change the subject. We nodded, and the other stayed in the living area while Nick and I changed into some normal clothes. Nick got done before me and was waiting with the others when I came out. **

"**Hey guys what's this," I asked pointing to the necklace around my neck, I had just noticed it.**

"**Oh, that's the locket your dad gave you before you left, a couple of year ago you lost it in the park, Nick found it and gave it tot you for your birthday," Kevin explained. Suddenly I had a flash back from when my dad left.**

**Flashback**

"**Daddy please don't go," seven year old Macy begged her father's clutching his leg. **

"**I'm so sorry Mace the Ace, but things aren't working out between your mother and me so we are splitting up," he had explained. Macy cried and hugged her father.**

"**Take this locket, whenever you miss you can always looking inside it," he said placing the locket around her neck. Macy opened it and saw a picture of her and her father.**

"**I love you," she said.**

"**I love you too," he hugged her one more time before he left.**

**End flashback**

"**I remember the time he left and gave it to me," I said. everyone was watching me. I hugged Nick.**

"**Thanks, it's so special, it was be awful if I ever lost it…again," I said laughing a little as I pulled away. He smiled at me.**

"**Your welcome," he said, Stella and Abby 'awed' at us. I blushed. **

**--**

**Once we were done eating we went back to mine and Nick's room. I mean Nick's room, no I mean my room, oh, I don't know what I mean. Anyway once we got back to **_**the room **_**we all decided that we wanted to watch a movie. Joe and Stella took the big loveseat to the left of the room. Stella curled up under Joe's arm, Joe had that same smirk on his face as before. Kevin and Abby took the small couch the was to the right of the room. Kevin said down first then Abby sat down on him. Nick shoved a random movie in, and then went and sat down on the big couch that was right in front of the TV. I looked around the room, the only choice I had was to sit on the couch…with Nick. I sat down next to him, keeping a acceptable distance between us. **

**It just so happened that Nick shoved in a scary movie in, and I don't think I like scary movies. I was currently squishing myself against Nick's side. His arm was on the back of the couch behind my head, and by the way it keep twitching his was restraining his self from putting it around me. We were only half way through the movie, and I was already scared to death. Stella was hiding under Joe's armpit, peeking out every now and then to see what's going on in the movie. Kevin is hiding behind Abby's back seeing as Abby was intently watching the movie, she didn't seem like she was scared at all.**

**Okay, this movie is officially freaking me out. I was now hiding under Nick's armpit, not that he or I minded much. I had my arms wrapped around his waist and his arm slid off the couch and around my waist keeping me against him. I didn't look at him, I was watching the movie, but I wasn't really **_**watching **_**the movie, because I was to intent on focusing on Nick's every move, and how right it felt to be so close to him. I buried my face in his chest as another scary thing happened on the screen. I could feel the vibrations in Nick's chest as he laughed.**

"**Are you making fun of me," I whispered, turning my head so I could look up at him.**

"**Who…me no, I would never," he whispered back as he tried not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned back to the TV.**

"**Right," I said sarcastically. I felt me bend down towards me. I shivered when I felt his lips at my ear.**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered huskily. I shivered again.**

"**It's okay," I whispered back. He draped a blanket over me. I guess because I was shivering. I turned my head and smiled at him, and he smiled back be fore we turned back to the movie.**

**Nick's POV**

**I don't know why I whispered in her ear, I just did. I can't help myself. She seemed really cold for some reason, she kept shivering. Anyway after the movie Joe and Stella had left to go to sleep as well as Kevin and Abby. I looked down to see that Macy had fallen asleep on my chest. I smiled, she looked so adorable sleeping like that. I couldn't wake her and have an awkward moment, we don't want more gay babies born do we? I was being sarcastic if you didn't catch that. So, I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bed. On the way over she had slipped her arms around my neck. I placed her down on the bed and went to pull away, but she didn't unlock her arms. Her eyes opened half way.**

"**Macy you need to let go so you can go to bed," I explained to her, she still didn't unlock her arms.**

"**Stay with me," she mumbled sleepily. My eyes widened in shock, she wanted me to stay, this was…different. Maybe she remembered.**

"**Macy I don't think you would be very happy about that in the morning," I said and she shook her head sleepily. I sighed.**

"**No, stay, I don't remember but I want you to stay," she said. Then again maybe she didn't remember. I sighed again, but if this is what she really wanted who am I to deny her of what she wants, right?**

"**Okay," I said and slowly climbed in the bed with her. I was dying to get dive under the covers and kiss her senseless, but I think that might scare her a little. She wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. I hadn't been this close to her, in two days, that is a major withdraw on my part. She nuzzled her head into my neck. **

**Macy's POV**

**I don't know what I was doing when I to Nick to stay with me. It just blurted out before I could stop it, but saying it felt so right. Once he was in the bed I moved my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I racked my brain for some memory of him, but I came up with nothing. I nuzzled my nose into his neck, and fell asleep with tag and old spice filling my nose.**

**I woke up to bright light coming in through the window. I smiled slightly at it. Then I heard a snore coming from my left. I whipped my head back around, and gasped when I saw Nick laying next to me. I was going to pull away but he just looked so cute. I snuggled back into his chest, smiling. I don't know why I was smiling. When I'm around him he just makes me want to smile, I can't help it. I inhaled a deep breath, taking I his scent…again.**

"**Did you just smell me?" Nick asked sleepily. I blushed even though he couldn't see my face. **

"**You smell good," I mumbled into his chest. **

"**Oh, do I now," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I sighed playfully.**

"**I guess I will have to admit it," I said. He chuckled, and I could feel his chest rumble. **

"**I'm glad I smell good, it's better than smelling bad," he said and we both started laughing. It felt so good to joke with him, almost, almost like I've done it before. I pulled back so I could look at him. He smiled down at me. **

"**Have I done this before?" I asked as our laughter died down. He got an excited expression on his face as he gripped my shoulders. **

"**Yes, yes we have, all the time. Mace we used to all the time." he said, saying the last part in a quiet voice. My eyes widened at his sudden outburst. He took one look at my face and his expression slowly turned back to this dull, lost, pain look he's had for the past two days. His hands slid off my shoulders. **

"**I'm scaring you aren't I?" he asked as she slid out of bed. I wanted to tell him no, that I was only stunned for a moment, and to come back, but he was already walking away.**

"**I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. I nodded. It was all I could do. I had to remember, I needed too.**

**Sorry it took so long to update I had a lot going on. So, please review, and tell me what you think, and should I make her remember everything in the next chapter, review so I know what you think and can update!!**


	20. SHE REMEMBERS!

_Hey, guys thank you so much for the reviews they've been great! This is probably going to be the chapter where Macy remembers everything and stuff so yea, and then I probably go back to happy stuff because all this gloom and doom is starting to freak me out a little so yea!! Read on for next chapter!! Sorry I don't know why the last chapter was weird like that, but I'll fix it this time!_

_Oh, before I forget, I want to dedicate this chapter to cisawesomeJONASlover because she gave me the idea of how Macy gets her memory back!! Thanks you so much for the idea, so this chapter is for you!! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing because…I just don't! See you at the bottom!! (I am so funny don't you think? Kidding!)_

Macy's POV

We went shopping the next day, and earlier today I had a concert. No one else really knew about the amnesia, except for the band, my Mom, and my friends. It was about six here in Texas. We were staying in a smaller town, rather than a big city, and it was all great. Except the fact that Nick has been ignoring me since the morning I woke up and found him sleeping in the same bed as me. Which is like almost two days now! I miss him, damn it.

I admit I miss him, I am hurt that he is ignoring me, and I love him. I can't remember him, but there is no doubting that spark. I don't know what I did wrong. Or even if I did do something wrong, but I want him back. I sighed letting my head fall back on the pillow that was on the bed, which was in a room, which was in a hotel. Nick came out of the bathroom, and didn't look at me. No surprise there.

Nick's POV

I knew I was avoiding her. It killed me to do so, but after I saw the way I scared her two days ago, I just couldn't do that anymore. I couldn't be around her. My feelings for her were over powering me. The urge to kiss her, hold her, or do anything with her is becoming to strong for me. So, the only way is for me to just avoid her until she remembered. It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

Macy's POV

Okay, so there was a Starbucks just a few bucks down the street. Nick was going to talk to me, even if I had to force him too.

"Hey Nick?" I asked walked over to couch he was sitting on. I had never really said anything to him in the last two days because I thought he wanted space or something, but enough is enough. He didn't look at me when he responded.

"Yea," he said in a bored tone.

"Um, you know that Starbucks down the street, well, I kind of want to go get some coffee," I said, and he nodded, totally engrossed in the T.V. he was watching.

"Okay so go get some," he said he sounded annoyed.

"Well, it's dark outside and I don't want to go alone," I said.

"So, ask one of the others to go," he said with a wave of his hand. I could tell he was trying to say as little a possible, and he wanted me to leave already.

"Well, I thought about it but Joe and Stella went shopping in the city, and Abby said not to bother her and Kevin unless it was super important because she want them to have a night to themselves because we've been on the bus the pasted few days," I explained. He sighed and stood up I knew I had won.

"Fine," he said stiffly as he brushed pasted me to grab his coat. I grabbed mine as well. Why was he acting like such an ass.

--

I finished off my coffee and through it away. I made Nick sit in the shop with me because I really didn't feel like going back to the hotel. Nick was still being an ass, and I was tired of it. We walked back to the stop where we were suppose to cross to get back to the street that let up to the hotel. Nick looked both ways, nothing was coming, before he started to walk across the street. He didn't even get a step before I stopped him.

"What is wrong with you," I asked harshly. He turn to look at me, first time in two days, with a confused expression.

"What," he asked.

"Why are you being such an ass," I asked. He looked taken aback. Good he should be surprised.

"I am not being an ass," he mumbled looking down. I shook my head and walked out to cross the road. I stopped in the middle and spun to look at him.

"Right because ignoring me, never talking to me, never looking at me makes you a nice person," I said glaring at him.

"I didn't know I was hurting you that much," he said looking up at me.

"Well you did!" I screamed at him.

"Macy," he yelled.

"What," I screamed back, but I heard loud honking. I turn to see a blinding bright light coming at me. A car was coming to fast to stop. All I could see was the light, but then I saw my whole life. I know it's corny but I saw Stella, Joe, Kevin, Abby, and most importantly Nick. I remembered everything. I remember how much I loved Nick, and I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest as I remember how much pain I cause him by not remembering him, but I do now. Before I could do anything I felt something hard hit my body, I closed my eyes on the impact, and then I felt myself hit the ground.

--

I opened my eyes to see to brown eyes staring back at me. Nick. Nick was laying over top of me, he had pushed me out of the way of a speeding car. I heard the car drive away, probably not wanting to get sued or something. The important thing was is that I remembered.

"Are you okay," he asked looking over my body to see if I had any injuries.

"I remember," I whispered. Nick's eyes widened in shock. He pulled me up off the ground and we walked to the side walk, just in case anymore cars came.

"I remember," I said again. This time his face broke out into a huge smile. He pulled me into him and hugged me.

"You finally remember," Nick said quietly. I nodded. He had tears in his eyes. I reached up and wiped them away. He leaned his head on my hand.

"We should go tell the others," I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We ran back to the hotel. We told my Mom first, then the band because they were right next door to her, Joe and Stella weren't back yet so we went to Abby and Kevin's room. I opened the door was the extra room key I had and we walked in.

"Guys," I whined as we entered the room. Abby and Kevin were making out on the bed, and Kevin's shirt was on the floor. Abby jumped off of Kevin and then he stood up.

"I told you not to bother us unless it was super important," she growled.

"Oh, fine if you don't care that I remember everything then we'll just leave," I said. Abby looked shocked at first. Then she ran over to me and hugged me, booty bumping Nick to the side, then Kevin was hugging me.

"Oh my gosh this is great, I love you Macy," she cried. I smiled.

"I love you too, now let me breath," I said and they backed away smiling. I heard Joe and Stella in the hall.

"Well, now that you know the good news, I'm going to go and tell Joe and Stella, so you two can get back to that," I said smirking and pointing to the bed before I ran out in the hall screaming I remember. Joe and Stella had similar reactions to the news. So, Nick and I were walking back into our own hotel room. We both sat down on the bed facing each other.

"So, do you really think my hair is too curly," Nick asked. I laughed.

"No, I was just scared because I could remember you," I explained running my hand through his hair, "I love your curly hair…it's sexy."

"Good," he smirked at me bring me closer.

"Why were you avoiding me," I asked.

"I saw how I scared you and the urge to act like your boyfriend was to much," he explained. I smiled at him. God I loved this boy. Nick slowly laid me down on the bed, climbing over top of me. I knew what was coming. It had been roughly five days since I kissed him, and I could remember the time I went one day and when we kissed it was amazing. So, it's obvious that I am dying for him to kiss me now.

I watched him as he slowly leaned in. I don't think I can wait much longer. His lips met mine in a gentle kiss. Fireworks exploded in the pit of my stomach and it felt so good to have his lips back on mine after so long. We were both trying to take it slow and cherish the moment, but the intensity was building up. I knotted my fingers through his curly hair, that I loved, and pulled his face closer, if that was possible.

Nick's hand gripped my hip, pulling my body flushed against his. I sighed into his mouth, and let his tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues' dance their own made up beat that I couldn't even keep up with. I was so caught up in the kiss, that I didn't even register that Nick had pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor, not that I minded much. I let my hands roam over his abs, getting familiar with his body again. If that doesn't sound to perverted.

Oxygen becomes needed and I pull back for air, but that doesn't stop Nick's lips from going down to my neck. I could feel the sensual bites he was placing on my collar bone. I moaned out loud, and Nick bit down harder. That was going to leave a mark, but right now I could care less. Nick pulled my shirt down so he could access more of my shoulder. I tugged at the curls on his head, and whimpered slightly. He brought his lip back up to mine.

My fingernails dug into his bare shoulders as he suck on my bottom lip. I moaned again. My hands roamed his back as his tongue explored my mouth again. My fingers rapped around the belt loops on his jeans. I felt the hand on my hip slid further up my side, pushing up my shirt a little. I flipped us over to was I was straddling him. He pulled back for air this time, and I moved my lips to his jaw. I left kisses every few centimeters down his jaw to right below his ear, and down his neck.

I didn't stop at his collar bone. I worked my way down his toned chest, and over his abs. I stopped myself right before his bellybutton, and worked my way back up his chest, I felt him shiver every time my teeth grazed over his chest. I worked my way up his neck, back down his jaw line, and I kissed the corner of his mouth before I reattached my lips to his. After a moment Nick pulled back again and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"I love you," he said. My breath stopped. I hadn't heard him say that in so long, I had almost forgotten what I felt like to have him say it. My eyes welled up with tears, and Nick's expression was panicked.

"Oh, Mace, don't cry," he said as he reached up to wipe my tears. I grabbed his hand and held it to my cheek.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," I explain as another wave of tears hit me, "you don't know how good it feels to have you say that." He smiled at me as he looked relieved.

"I love you too," I said sincerely before I leaned down to kiss him again. Once we pulled away I glanced at the clock beside the bed, it was late.

"It's late we should go to bed," I explained. Nick nodded. He stripped his jeans, and was just in his boxers. I got up and slipped out of my jeans before I pulled out a pair of Nick's boxers, and put them on. I crawled into bed with the best boyfriend in the world. I snuggled into Nick's chest.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too," I whispered into the crook of his neck, and I could tell he was smiling. We both fell asleep with huge grins on our faces.

--

Nick's POV

I woke up to blinding sunlight poring through the blinds on the hotel window. I glanced to my right and saw Macy sleeping. Last nights events came flooding back. I smiled, she finally remembered everything. Macy's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, and leaned down to kiss her when our door swung open. I groaned. Macy smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Guys" Joe yelled and jumped on the bed. He was followed by Stella, Abby, and then Kevin. It was like dog pile on us.

"Okay, I love you guys, but leave," I said pointing a finger at the door.

"Oh, Nick don't be a party pooper," Stella said with a waved of her hand.

"Yea, you can do the same things you would do alone, with us in here," Abby explained glaring at me. If she was going to play hard ball, then so was I.

"Okay then," I said before I pulled Macy into a passionate lip lock. The others groaned, and whined about PDA's and Macy giggled against my lips. I pulled her closer. Suddenly she was ripped out of my grasped.

"Not that," Abby said pulled Macy away from me. I whimpered slightly and pulled her back.

"You said that we could do what we normally do with you guys in here," I said, and smirked when Abby crossed her arms and pouted.

"I didn't know that, that was apart of your morning routine," she said and Macy giggled.

"We wanted to eat breakfast here," Joe said holding up a bag of chips and soda.

"You call that breakfast," Macy said, and Joe shrugged smiling. Suddenly, Stella gasp.

"Mace, what is that on your neck," Stella asked. Macy's hand flew up to her neck as she scrabbled out of bed and into the bathroom.

"Nick," she yelled. Uh oh. Macy marched back out of the bathroom.

"What is this," she pointed to a huge bluish hicky on her neck.

"Uh, hicky," I said quietly, blushing and looking down at the bed.

"Yea, how am I suppose to cover this up," she shrieked.

"What it's my claim, now everyone knows that you are mine, and no one can take you," I said getting up and hiding her behind me, growling playfully at the others who burst out in a fit of giggles.

"You'll never take her alive," I said pretending to claw at them, and they burst out laughing again.

"Oh, ha, I'm laughing on the inside…really I am don't let my face fool you," Macy she in monotone as she walked back in the bathroom.

"I thought it was funny," Abby said patting my shoulder as she passed me.

"And that's big, coming from her," Stella said jabbing a Abby before they walked into the bathroom to help Macy. The girls were in the bathroom for an hour changing and fixing Macy neck. When they finally walked back out Kevin jumped up and ran in.

"Thank god, I got to pee," he said over his shoulder as he slammed the door shut, the girls giggled slightly at his crazy antics.

"So, are you still mad a me," I asked Macy as I slowly inched towards her, and wrapped me arms around her.

"No, I guess not," she said as she sighed jokingly. I smiled at her and kiss her neck. She squirmed under me.

"Nick," she whined, "don't, you'll make another one." I pulled away, rolling my eyes.

"You two just can't keep your hand off each other, I don't know how you go out in public together," Joe said.

"Says the one currently trying to grab ass," Macy said as we all watched Joe stiffen and slid his hand back up Stella's back.

"I wasn't doing anything, bad," he said. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Joe," she said pushing his shoulder slightly, which caused him to trip over the chair next to him, and fall on the floor. We all started laughing, and Joe grumbled about how it wasn't funny as he stood up, and the Kevin came back out.

"What did I miss," he asked as he made his way to Abby.

"I'll tell you later," she said once she calmed down a little. We all started walked out the hotel door and down to the bus. So, Macy could get to her photo shoot on time.

--

Once we got to the shoot Macy was rushed off to hair, make up, and outfit change. We waited off to the side until she came back out.

Macy's POV

Once I got out off hair and make up I was rushed off to the little stage area place where we would be taking the photos. I could see my friends out of the corner of my eye, they were standing off to the side. The photographer was snapping pictures left and right. Before I knew it I was done and we were heading out to get something to eat.

--

"Goodnight," we all said before we headed back to our hotel rooms. I sighed and fell over on the bed.

"I am so tired," I told Nick. After we ate we shopped for a little bit, but it was still enough to get me tired.

"So. am I so let's just go to sleep," Nick suggested. I nodded, and we quickly changed for bed.

"I love you," we both mumbled at the same time, before we fell in to a peaceful sleep.

_Oh my god I am so sorry for the long wait on the update!! Last weekend I could work on it because I had a two day swim meet, and during the week I had volleyball, and games and stuff, anyways so, so sorry!!! Anyways sorry if this chapter is kind of short I wanted to hurry up and post it!!! Please review, please, please! It would mean a lot!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you liked the chapter, I'll try and update quicker next time! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	21. Sorry

Hey guys sorry about me not updating in awhile but volleyball champions is coming and I haven't had time to sleep let alone write a chapter so yea, but week after next is my spring break and no volleyball pratice so I am going to try and finish the story over that week!!! I am really sorry for making you guys wait I really hope you all under stand but I will finish the story so don't worry about that! Again really sorry guys please forgive me!!!!


	22. chillin'

_Hey, everyone I am so, so, so sorry I haven't update! I was going to update over my spring break, but we went on vacation and I couldn't take my laptop! Sorry, and then I had volleyball terniment, but I'm am writing now! Anyways lets get on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Macy's POV

I woke up to the sunlight shining through the window of the hotel room. I turn over the other way, so the sun wouldn't bother me, and snuggled closer to Nick. Nick's arms subconcusisly tightened around me. I smiled slightly before I tried to go back to sleep. An hour later I was still awake, obviously not going back to sleep, while Nick was snoring away happily in dreamland. I looked pasted Nick's shoulder to see that the clock sitting on the nightstand read 9:30 a.m. I groaned slightly, and decided to get up and get dressed.

I tried to get out of Nick's grasp without waking him, which was somewhat of a struggle, but I finally made it out without waking him. I quietly walked to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. I peeked my head out of the bathroom to check if Nick was still asleep. He was. I walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and over to my suitcase, and began looking for something to wear for today. It was a free day so I just pulled out some comfortable jeans and a nice shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and changed clothes, blow dried my hair and styled it, then I put on some light make up and I was ready to go.

Nick was still sleeping so I decided it was time to wake him up. I quietly walked over to Nick's side of the bed, and knelt down onto my knees.

"Nick," I whispered in his ear, he stirred a bit.

"Nick," I whispered again, making sure to blow in his ear. I could see goose bumps on his arm as he shivered. His eyes flutter for a moment, but then closed again.

"Nick, wake up," I said gently, sliding my hand up his back. He groaned but made no other sigh to show that he was awake. I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Nick, get up," I said a little bit louder, shoving him in the shoulder. His eyes fluttered open, finally. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me with a lazy, sleepy smile.

"It's time to get up, and get dressed," I told him. He shook his head.

"Nuh-uh," he sighed out.

"Yes," I whined.

"Not without a good morning kiss," he said, smiling cheeseily. I smiled back at him and leaned down. He lazily streched up and kissed me. Then he pulled back, sighed, and got slowly out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower and, hopefully, wake up.

Once Nick was done in the shower he changed and we walked down to Joe and Stella's and Kevin and Abby's rooms. Today was a free day and we all went out to a go-cart place and rode go-carts all day.

The next day we stayed at the hotel until the concert that night. Right now we were getting ready to go swim in the indoor pool that the hotel managers so kindly shut down to the other guests to we could swim in peace. Stella, Abby, and I had all bought new swim suits, so we were dieing to wear them. We girls changed in Stella's room, since our suits were in there, and the boys changed in Abby's room. When we were done changing we went over to Abby's room and went in to get the boys.

They eyed us carefully in our new suits.

"You like," Stella asked Joe turning slightly so he could see ever angle. Stella was wearing a Zebra print two piece, that hooked around her neck, and tied at her sides. (link: .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GN252140&page=1&cgname=OSSWMREZZZ&rfnbr=6096&atp=a except not as much clevage)

"Kevin, honey, eyes up here," Abby told Kevin pointing her eyes, effectively taking Kevin's eyes off her butt. Abby was wearing white open back one piece with a bunch of strings that attached the top to the bottom. (link: .)

"Close your mouth, Nick, you'll catch flies," I told him, as his jaw snapped shut. I was wearing leopard print one, that ties around the neck, criss crosses across the chest, and back. (link:.?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=GN-253518&page=1&cgname=OSSWMVERZZZ&rfnbr=2514&atp=a with more coverage then it original has)

We giggle at the boys antics, and grabbed their wrists and pulled them out the door and to the pool. The band went yesterday and said they didn't want to come today, and my Mom went shopping, so, it was just the gang today.

On the way down to the pool I heard Joe whisper to Stella that she looked amazing, and Kevin whisper to Abby that she look simply beautiful. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Nick whispered in my ear. I blush hard and smiled shyly up at him. He just grinned back. 

Once we exited the elevator we walk to the pool. We laid our towels on the chairs and the boys jumped right in. They came up shivering and whimpering.

"Whoa, it's cold," Joe complained.

"Duh, the sign on the door said 'indoor, unheated pool'," Abby said in a sarcatsic tone. Joe pouted while the rest of us laughed. We girls slowly got in so we could ajust to how cold the water is. Once we had got in the boys have yet to 'warm up' to the water. We all giggle at them. Abby takes Kevin's hand, and pulls him to the shallow end of the pool. Pushes him down and sits on him. I smiled at the sight.

Stella pulled Joe out of the water and takes him to the hot tub, whispering

"I'll warm you up." I was grossed out and scared at the same time, it worries me about what they do behind closed doors. 

I forget about Stella and Joe for a minute and focus more on Nick. I take his hand and pull him to a corner in the deep end of the pool. He's shivering like a little puppy, and his lip are turning blue. I push him up against the wall, and wrapped my legs around his waist. The deep end was about 5ft so little 4ft 8in me can't touch the bottom, but Nick being his 5ft 9in self could touch the bottom and had to hold me up so I wasn't treading water the whole time.

"You look like you needed a little warming up," I said huskily running my hands up and down his arms. 

"I-I d-do," he stuttered. I smirked, I loved being in control. 

"Yep," I said as my smirk got wider. He smiled, a small smile, at me nervously as he continued to shiver. 

"You know," I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "your lips are a little blue, do you want me to warm them up?" He stared nervously at me for a split second, then he gulped, and let out a breath shakily. He nodded dumbly. I smiled seductively. 

I slowly pushed my lips onto his, pulling a low moan from him. I kissed him slowly at first, actually trying to warm his bluish lip up, but also just to torture him. Just a little bit. He started to deepen the kiss by kissing my rougher, harder, and that's when I pulled away. His lips were no longer blue, but he they were curved into a pout. I quickly kissed his pout away.

"Your lips aren't blue anymore," I informed him. He laugh, a deep chuckle. He had stop shivering so he must a gotten use to the water. Then suddenly he turned and pinned me against the wall. He was smiling playfully at me. 

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said back smiling as he slowly kissed down my jaw.

Joe's POV

Stella and I walked over to the hot tub, and slowly got in. I warmed up imeditately. I sat in front of one of the jet. It felt amazing as it hit my back. Stella walked through the water over to me, and sat down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Are you warm enough yet?" she asked.

"Even warmer now," I said with a growing smirk on my face. I could feel her smirking into my skin.

"Good," she whispered seductively, then she started kissing down my neck. I bit back a moan as I tipped my head to the side to give her more than enough room. 

Kevin's POV

Abby pulled me over to the shallow end of the pool and pushes me down on the steps, so she can sit on me. She has one leg on each of my sides, straddling me. I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her warm body against my frozen one, as she wraps her arms around my neck. I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Geez, Kev," she shivered, "your freezing!"

"I-I-I k-know," I stutter out. I'm so cold I can't even talk! Abby rubbed her hands up and down my sides, and arms to try and bring some warmth back into my body. It started working as the goosebumps on my arms started to go away. She laid her head on my shoulder and she hot breath warmed my neck up. I dropped my head onto her shoulder, placing a soft kiss there. Her breathing was shallow for a moment and then evened out. Intrigued with my new power I experimented some more.

I kissed my way up her neck as I heard her teeth clamp shut. I smirked. I slid my hands down her sides, past her hips, and hooked my hands around the back of her knees. Pulling her body closer to mine. She started to take deep breath through her nose. 

I locked my arms around her waist and kissed behind her ear, she squirmed in my lap. I gentle took her ear lobe in my mouth and sucked on it. Her breath hitched. She shifted on my lap and I felt my trunks get a little tighter. I leaned back slightly and pecked her lips, grinning at her. She smiled back at me, right before our heads got soaked in water. We looked up glaring at Joe and Stella, who had jumped in right over our heads. They swam and walked around a little to get use to the water again.

"Nick, Macy, come over here," Stella said loudly enough for them to hear they swam over to the shallow end.

"What?" Macy asked, holding hands with a pouting Nick. Mmmmmm, I wonder what they were doing before Stella called them over. 

I am so so so sorry this is really short, but I have been having a really hard time, but people really wanted another chapter so here it is! I know I don't deserve it but if you don't care please review and tell what you think thank you all so much for beening so understanding!

Peace and Love!


End file.
